Issei el Sekiryuutei Universal
by welshgales
Summary: Durante su pelea con Rizevim Livan Lucifer, Issei recibe un letal ataque pero su sorpresa es que esto no lo mata si no que manda de regreso al pasado siendo mas poderoso de que puede imaginar. Que hará Issei saber el futuro puede ser bueno o provocar cosas terribles que nunca esperaba que sucedieran.
1. Volviendo al principio

Los acontecimientos de este Fic comenzaran a partir el volumen 18 de la novela original High School DxD.

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

Después de Fafnir tuvo esa intensa batalla con Rizevim liberando toda su ira de dragón estando agotado y mal herido. Era el turno de Issei de enfrentarse a Lucifer, Issei sabía que su sacred gear no funcionaría contra Rizevim pues bien ya había intentado atacarlo anteriormente fallando mera lamentable pues apenas toca a Rizevim su armadura desvanecía y lo mismo ocurría con los dragón shoot que lanzaba el castaño contra el lucifer, todo debido a su habilidad [Sacred Gear-Canceller] la cual hacer ineficaz cualquier habilidad generada o potenciada por un sacred gear, siendo el peor enemigo posible para el castaño pues sino podía usar el poder de sekiryuutei no tendría siquiera una oportunidad de pelear.

Issei: Bien hecho Fafnir me has demostrado de lo que es capaz de hacer un verdadero dragón con el fin de proteger a alguien importante para él.

Ddraig: (Socio tenemos que darle las gracias a Fafnir, nos dio el tiempo suficiente para poder desbloquear una de las nuevas habilidades que buscábamos Albión y yo)

Issei: (Enserio! Eso suena grandioso pero con esta nueva habilidad seré capaz de enfrentar a Rizevim?)

Ddraig: (No te preocupes socio, déjamelo a mí solo tienes que atacarlo con todo lo que tienes)

De inmediato Issei dragonifico sus brazos y piernas para obtener una mayor fuerza y velocidad, usan solo la Boosted gear ya que sabía que su armadura no funcionaria. Se preparó y salió corriendo a toda velocidad contra Rizevim.

Rizevim: Aquí vamos de nuevo ya deberías saber que ninguno de tu ataques tendrá efecto sobre mí, es inútil!

Issei: … (Como si importará, después de golpear a Asia no te dejare estar como si nada!)

Ddraig: (Espera a ver su rostro cuando lo ataques Hmmp!) – dijo ansioso

Issei se apresura con velocidad pero a pesar de sus movimientos eran fácilmente percibidos por Rizevim, aun así este le restó importancia pues creía firmemente que no le afectaría en lo más mínimo.

Issei soltó un gran puñetazo al rosto de Rizevim en ese momento se pudo escuchar un nuevo sonido proveniente del guantelete [Penetrar], el impacto fue exitoso dando de lleno en rosto de Rizevim pues este no se molestó en esquivarlo lanzando unos cuantos metros.

Issei: Ahí lo tienes este golpe es por atreverte a tocar a Asia – decía con algo de furia Issei

Rizevim con una cara de no poder creer lo que sucedía a pesar de que sucedía frente a sus propios ojos.

Rizevim: Rayos está pasando se supone que toda habilidad de Sacred gear debería ser ineficaz contra mí por mi habilidad [Sacred gear-Canceller]!

Issei: Que te parece esta es la nueva habilidad que Ddraig desbloqueo se llama penetrar, una de las habilidades originales cuando Ddraig estaba vivo.

Rizevim: Aun así no importa cuál sea ningún sacred gear de tener efecto sobre mí, todos y cada uno de ellos se vuelve ineficaces contra mí, usando Penetrar a eludir mi sacred gear-canceller es imposible. – decía confundido

Ddraig: (Esta habilidad consiste en enviar la energía del ataque directamente dentro de cuerpo del enemigo por lo es muy muy eficaz contra este tipo, mira que subestimar al Sekiryuutei)

Issei: (De modo que elude su habilidad de cancelar el poder de sekiryuutei)

Issei se preparó para darle otro golpe dado que Rizevim está shock debido a que no entendía la situación, dando una fuerte patada en la mandíbula para después dar un puñetazo en la costillas [Penetrar] nuevamente usa la habilidad para atacar, Rizevim el cual sangra por la nariz estallo en furia al ver su propia sangre.

Rizevim: Maldición no te perdonare esto acaba aquí para ti, es el final de tu camino! – dijo con ira

Rizevim saco una roca muy extraña de color purpura del tamaño de su palma.

Rizevim: No quería usar este objeto único en ti pero si te dejo vivo te convertirás en un ser muy peligroso. (Después de usar la roca esta se volvió polvo)

Issei de pronto se vio envuelto en una esfera de energía por la forma Issei pensó que se trataría de una barrera como las que utilizo Azi Dahaka (un dragón maligno), pero su sorpresa fue cuando Ddraig negó sus sospechas.

Ddraig: (Esto es malo socio tienes que salir de aquí inmediatamente esto no es una barrera!)

Issei: Que quieres decir?

Ddraig: (esto es…)

Ddraig no pudo terminar lo decía por que todo se ilumino y ambos no supieron más de sí)

Bip..bip..bip Despierta, Despierta. Si no… si no lo haces… ¡TE BESARÉ!..bip..bip

Era el sonido del despertador de Issei, despertando aturdido por la mañana apago su despertador de pronto recordó lo sucedido en la batalla contra Rizevim, lo cual le inquietaba pero lo que más le desconcertó era que ninguna de las chicas estaba en la habitación con ni siquiera Rias o Asia que siempre dormían con él, no más que eso la habitación era diferente, era como solía ser antes de que Rias remodelara la Residencia Hyodo, además estaba desnudo, sin saber lo que pasaba Issei intento comunicarse con Ddraig.

Issei: Ddraig que ocurre, ¿cómo llegamos aquí?

Ddraig: No lo sé socio estoy confuso al igual que tú, esa arma que uso aquel demonio lucifer era una muy rara y única que permite manipular el tiempo y el espacio por lo que debiste morir e incluso yo tenía dudas de si sobreviviría aun siendo solo un alma.

Issei: ¿Realmente es así?

Ddraig: Deberías estar muerto, no, no están simple como eso, debería haberte borrado de la existencia incluso para los demás seria como si nunca hubieses existido.

Issei: Entonces ¿cómo?

Ddraig: Percibo algo diferente en mí y en ti

Issei: ¿A qué te refieres?

Ddraig: Aun no estoy muy seguro te lo diré después de confirmarlo, por ahora deberías actuar normalmente hasta que sepamos que sucedió.

Issei estaba confundido pues su casa era igual que antes de la remodelación y encontraba a ninguna de las chicas. Al preguntar a su madre sobre Rias la respuesta lo dejo en shock.

Señora Hyodo: ¿De qué hablas? Tú, tu padre y yo somos los únicos que vimos en esta casa, seguro tuviste otro sueño pervertido. – dijo con cara aburrida

Pronto llego la hora de partir a la Academia Kuou e Issei se puso en marcha.

 **Camino a la Academia Kuou**

Mientras se dirigía a la academia Ddraig se puso en contacto con Issei.

Ddraig: (Socio ya se lo que ocurrió pero no podemos hacer nada).

Issei: (Que quieres decir, ¿qué pasa?).

Ddraig: (Sucede que nos enviaron al pasado).

Issei: (¿Qué? No que esa roca era un arma entonces ¿cómo…?)

Ddraig: (Bueno aunque diga pasado no es propiamente el pasado)

Issei: (¿A qué te refieres Ddraig?)

Ddraig: (Esto se debe a que posees el poder de cuatro dragones más poderosos de mundo, "Sekiryuutei, Hakuryuukou, Ouroboros y el Gran rojo, debido esto eres una existencia irregular y…)

Issei: (Buena forma de decirme anormal)

Ddraig: (Déjame terminar… bueno esto es el pasado pero no el pasado de tu mundo, es más un pasado en un universo paralelo, aun así no he sentido nada extraño por lo que debería ser exactamente igual a tu mundo)

Issei: (Eso quiere decir que no podré regresar a mi mundo digo universo) (Dijo preocupado)

Ddraig: (Exactamente, eso es imposible pero como te dije todo es exactamente igual por lo que solo tienes que comenzar de nuevo)

Issei: (No!, yo quiero volver….a dónde está mi Rias)

Ddraig: (Eso es imposible tu existencia fue borrada de ese universo)

Issei: (Pero…) – resignándose

Ddraig: (Pero no todo son malas noticias como te dije este es otro universo, pero entonces ¿qué pasa con el tú de este mundo y el Ddraig que estaba con él?, simple fusión de cuerpos y alma, ahora mismo eres más fuerte)

Issei: (Ahora que lo dices noto algo diferente, me siento más poderoso y mi aura se incrementó).

Ddraig: (No solo eso sino que también mi alma se fusiono con la del Ddraig de este universo ahora soy más del doble de poderoso de lo que era originalmente cuando está vivo y tú de igual manera aumento tu energía espiritual, seguramente ahora podrás aprender diferentes magias de combate de manera muy eficiente y rápida también dado que tu cuerpo se combinó con el Issei de este universo asimismo tu fortaleza física se incrementó demasiado de igual manera el tiempo que puedes mantener el Balance Breaker aumento mucho, ahora eres capaz de permanecer en ese estado por 46 días consecutivos incluso en batalla).

Issei: (Enserio eso es increíble pero entonces que sucede con las Evil Pieces)

Ddraig: (Hay algo raro tus evil pieces son solo piezas normales, yo recordaba que cuatro de tu ocho evil pieces habían mutado por mi poder).

Issei: (¿Qué significa eso?¿es algo malo?)

Ddraig: (En realidad solo un poco pues no podrás usar Triaina ni la Reina Verdadera. Mi teoría es que tus piezas originales se perdieron al igual que Ascalon pues no puedo percibir ninguno de los dos, Por lo que solo tienes la evil pieces del Issei de este universo).

Issei: (¿Qué? Eso es muy malo que hare si necesito usarla).

Ddraig: (Tranquilo socio, no creo que sean necesarias esas formas, recuerda ¿qué fecha es?).

Issei revisando el calendario en su celular se dio cuenta de se trataba del día después de Reynare lo asesino. Y así siguió su camino a la Academia

 **En la Academia Kuou**

En la Academia había llegado la hora del almuerzo pero Issei se encontraba en su asiento pensado en lo que Ddraig le había dicho "esto es el pasado pero no el pasado de tu mundo, es más un pasado en un universo paralelo, aun así no he sentido nada extraño por lo que debería ser exactamente igual a tu mundo" es cierto este un mundo diferente pero ahora era su mundo también no podía abandonar a las chicas de este pues sabia los peligros que vendrían. En ese momento llegan sus dos amigos pervertidos Matsuda y Motohama.

Matsuda: Hey Issei que algo distraído sucede algo.

Motohama: Cierto, normalmente estarías por ahí observando el rebote las Oppais.

Issei: Cierto, últimamente han sucedido muchas pero supongo realmente ya no me entretiene eso.

Matsuda/Motohama: ¡!

Matsuda: Esto es terrible usted se encuentre realmente grave. – dijo con preocupación

Motohama: Es cierto, para que la encarnación de lo deseos sexuales Issei no quiera hacer algo pervertido debe significar el fin del mundo. – dijo mostrando gran sorpresa

Issei: Vaya manera de referirse a su amigo – dijo irónico

Matsuda: Ya se lo que lo que usted necesita es una sesión de ERO DVD! – dijo casi gritándolo

Las chicas que encontraban en el aula empezaron a murmurar cosa como "son horrible" "de lo peor" "qué asco" "hentai".

Issei: Yo paso, no tengo ganas de esto – dijo con un expresión tranquila

Esta respuesta sorprendió a todas las chicas y sus amigos pues Issei NUNCA se negar a ver algo ecchi. Pero la realidad es que Issei sabía que sería atacado por Donnashiku y no tenía ganas de pelear contra él.

Issei simplemente salió del aula para comprarse algo en la cafetería dejando a todos en silencio. Entonces recordó lo Ddraig le dijo "Socio esto es un poco repentino pero dada tu condición por la fusión de cuerpos y almas puede que haya algunos cambios en tu personalidad, en mi caso está bien pues solo fue fusión de almas".

Ddraig: (Socio se lo que estás pensando, pero ese encuentro con el ángel caído es importante tienes que encontrarte con él y dejar que te hiera, tranquilo ahora mismo tu poder como demonio supera a los demonios de clase alta).

Issei: (¿Hablas enserio? Bueno a pesar de que no puede matarme sigue siendo doloroso).

Ddraig: (Solo tienes que estar en mismo lugar y a la misma hora para hacer exactamente lo mismo solo tienes que reducir tu aura al mínimo para que parezcas débil).

Así como Ddraig lo dijo Issei hizo lo mismo siendo herido por Donnashiku.

 **Casa Hyodo**

DESPIERTA O TE MATARÉ Y TE CORTARÉ EN PEDACITOS…

Issei comenzaba a despertar, apagando el despertador se dio cuenta se hallaba desnudo y aun lado del cubierta en sabanas se encontraba la mujer que más ama y que extrañaba si era Rias Gremory totalmente desnuda. El castaño no pudo hacer otra cosa más que sonreír felizmente. En ese momento Rias comenzó abrir los ojos despertando.

En ese momento comenzó a oír como se acercaba su madre paso a paso para despertarlo. Issei esta vez parecía más tranquilo.

Rias: mmmmm! Ya es de día?

Issei: Rias-senpai ocúltese – Issei tomo la mano de Rias y se envolvió a ambos entre las sabanas quedando el sobre Rias.

Cabe mencionar que ambos estaban desnudos en las sabanas por lo que Issei al sentir directamente el cuerpo de Rias no pudo evitar tener una erección. Mientras tanto Rias estaba sorprendida por tan repentina acción cuando de pronto sintió el erecto y caliente miembro del chico en su pierna, Rias no pudo contenerse su sonrojo y vergüenza así que se destapó a ambos pero en ese momento la señora Hyodo acababa de abrir la puerta.

Señora Hyodo: …..?!

Diablos esta escena es más atrevida que la primera vez, eso lo que pensó Issei.

La señora Hyodo viendo tal escena en la que su hijo esta con el pene erecto sobre una chica desnuda solo pudo lanzar una voz mecánica mientras intentaba hablar.

Señora Hyodo: B-buenos d-días

Rias: Buenos días – dijo con la cara algo sonrojada

Señora Hyodo: P-por favor alístate pronto.

Al cerrar la puerta se podían oír los gritos de la madre de Issei por la sorpresa de tal situación. Ya Issei habiendo separándose de Rias, este espero a que ella hablara por mencionar que el castaño no se molestó en tapar su miembro aun erecto pues si a Rias no le importaba estar desnuda enfrente de él entonces a él tampoco.

Rias: Las mañanas en tu casa son muy animadas – dijo Rias con un ligero sonrojo mientras intentaba no ver el miembro del chico.

Issei: Tiene razón pero no le molesta que la vea desnuda es más porque esta desnuda en mi habitación.

Issei está fingiendo ignorancia pues bien él sabia la razón.

Rias: No, puedes ver todo lo que quieras.

Issei: (Por supuesto) – pensó alegremente

Rias: Te encuentras mejor del estómago, ayer fuiste gravemente herido y yo compartí mi poder para sanarte en una noche.

Issei: ¿Y estar desnuda era parte del tratamiento?

Rias: Así es, tuve que abrasarte desnuda durante toda la noche esa manera es mejor y más rápido compartir mi poder para sanarte. Inesperadamente tienes un cuerpo resistente. No te preocupes sigo siendo virgen.

Issei solo mira agradecido por la vista y feliz de escuchar eso último.

Issei: (En aquel entonces creía que era un sueño) – pensó nostálgico

Rias: Eso no fue un sueño, lo de ayer y todo lo demás es real.

Rias: Yo soy Rias Gremory un demonio.

Issei tuvo que fingir una cara de sorpresa.

Rias: Y también desde ahora tú ama.

Rias se acercó a Issei tomándole de rosto con los dedos.

Rias: Mucho gusto Hyodo Issei-kun puedo llamarte Ise – dijo de manera un poco seductora.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	2. Nueva Oportunidad

Los acontecimientos de este Fic comenzaran a partir el volumen 18 de la novela original High School DxD.

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

Ambos habían salido de la Casa Hyodo sin problemas pues al igual que la vez anterior uso sus poderes para "relajar" a los padres de Issei. Al llegar a la Academia Rias le dijo a Issei que después enviaría a un mensajero.

 **Aula de Issei (2-B)**

Issei encontraba esperando pacientemente el momento en el que llegara Kiba para que lo lleva al Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

Issei: Ah… Realmente extraño tocar los Oppais de Rias – dijo suspirando

Issei sabía que se atrevía hacer al pervertido de manera imprevista a Rias la cosas podrían cambiar para mal pero aun así realmente quería tocarlos.

Matsuda: Oi… Issei realmente te encuentras bien, ayer no quiso venir con nosotros a las sesión ero.

Motohama: Ciertamente tampoco ha vuelto a mostrar interés en espiar.

Issei: Tienen razón, pero… - dijo con una sonrisa algo burlona

En ese momento entraba Kiba al aula acompañado del grito de las chicas

Issei: …Alguno de ustedes ha visto el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer real. – dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad mientras se paraba para ir en dirección a Kiba.

Esto afecto a Matsuda y Motohama pues sabían que llego a la Academia junto a la idol Rias Gremory-senpai.

Matsuda/Motohama: Desgraciado!/Traidor! – decían derramando lágrimas en derrota.

Kiba: Hyodo-kun vengo orden de Rias Gremory-senpai.

Se podían oír los gritos de las niñas por qué, el príncipe Kiba está muy cerca de la bestia pervertida Hyodo. A excepción de algunas compañeras de clase de Issei pues tenían dudas porque en los últimos días Issei no había hecho nada pervertido.

Issei: Bien te sigo – dijo mientras contenía la emoción

Mientras se encontraban en camino Issei solo podía sentir una enorme nostalgia. Y finalmente llegaron a la puerta del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto.

 **Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Kiba: Buchou lo he traído.

(N/A: A partir aquí Rias será Buchou en los diálogos pero no así en los pensamientos de Issei)

Buchou: Adelante

Entrando al Club vio que todo era exactamente como recordaba y dentro estaban Akeno-san y Koneko-chan, esto lo hizo sentir realmente emocionado.

Kiba: Él es Hyodo Issei-kun – dijo Kiba presentando a Issei con Koneko

Koneko: Mucho gusto – dijo de manera monótona para volver a comer

Issei: (Había olvidado lo inexpresiva que era Koneko-chan)

Issei: (eh? Y Rias?... el baño!)

Rápidamente Issei se giró en dirección al baño, para ver cuando Rias salía del baño con la ayuda de Akeno el esperaba ver algo que talvez no vio la primera vez. Si darse cuenta hizo una sonrisa feliz, después de todo es la mujer que ama.

Koneko: ¡Que cara de pervertido! – dijo con tono grave

Issei: (En cierto modo extrañaba eso de Koneko-sama)

Buchou: lo siento por recibirte así pero no pude bañarme en tu casa.

Akeno: Ara… mucho gusto mi nombre es Akeno Himejima.

Issei estaba distraído con los enormes Oppais de Akeno así que por un momento olvido presentarse.

Issei: eh?... Encantado, soy Hyodo Issei.

Akeno: ¿puedo llamarte Issei-kun? – Issei solo asistió con la cabeza

Habiendo pasado unos momentos y se encontraban todos los miembros del actual sequito de Rias en el Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto, mientras Rias trataba de explicar el asunto de los demonios a Issei.

Buchou: Bien Ise como dije antes soy un demonio al igual que todos los miembros de mi club.

Issei: Entiendo

Buchou: Creí que estarías más sorprendido o que dudarías.

Issei: ¿Porque?. Rias-senpai me salvo de aquel tipo de alas negras.

Buchou: Bueno entonces continuare…Los demonios, han estado en una guerra con los ángeles caídos de desde hace mucho. Hemos estado luchando por la posesión del inframundo que está dividido en dos áreas para los demonios y ángeles caídos. Los demonios hacen un pacto con los humanos y recibe su paga y aumenta su fuerza. Los ángeles caídos por otro lado controlan a los humanos para eliminar a los demonios. También existen los ángeles vienen a destruir a ambas especies por orden de Dios. Entonces, la guerra está dividido en tres grupos: los demonios, los ángeles caídos y los ángeles. Esto ha estado sucediendo desde tiempos antiguos.

Issei: Entendiendo, entonces Yumma-chan y el tipo de ayer ambos eran ángeles caídos cierto. – dijo de manera deductiva.

Buchou: En efecto es verdad pero me sorprende que te adaptes tan rápido a la situación siendo que hace poco eras un estudiante normal.

Issei: No habría razón para dudar cuando la realidad está frente a mis ojos.

Buchou: Ahora, la razón por la que fuiste asesinado por aquella ángel caída se debe a que eres un poseedor de Sacred Gear.

Issei: Ya veo pero ¿porque estoy vivo? – nuevamente fingiendo ignorancia

Buchou: En el momento de tu muerte deséate fuertemente al menos morir en los brazos de una mujer hermosa por esa razón fui convoca a través de un panfleto que te dio mi familiar pero al llegar me di cuenta de que tenías un enorme potencial y decidí reencarnarte como mi siervo demonio.

Issei: Entiendo, ahora soy un demonio ¿cierto? – dijo tranquilamente

Buchou: Así es, te adaptas rápido eh

Entonces Kiba y Rias procedieron a explicar que son los Sacred Gears

Kiba: por cierto un Sacred Gear es un poder único que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos…

Buchou: La mayoría de los Sacred Gears tienen funciones que sólo son utilizables en la sociedad humana. Pero hay excepcionales Sacred Gears que son una amenaza para los demonios y los ángeles caídos. Ise, levanta su mano hacia arriba.

Issei: (Diablos aquí viene pero que tengo que volver a hacer un kamehameha frente a ellos?, maldición no quiero hacerlo es demasiado vergonzoso) – pensaba avergonzado

Issei: Para qué? – dijo nervioso

Buchou: Hazlo rápido!

Issei levanto su mano mientras lloraba internamente.

Issei: Esto es para activar el Sacred Gear?

Buchou: Así es, ahora lo siguiente es….. – pero fue interrumpida

Issei: Si es eso, yo ya puedo activarlo.

Buchou: Es verdad? Pero aun no deberías poder, considerando lo débil que eres.

Rias decía esto porque cuando lo reencarno sello el poder de las piezas de peón, pues el cuerpo del Issei original no soportaría todo el poder.

Issei: No soy tan débil como piensan. – dijo confiado para mostrarles que es el Sekiryuutei

En acto seguido Issei materializo su Boosted Gear o eso creía pues en realidad activo la apariencia inicial la cual parecía un Twice Critical.

Issei: (Que rayos paso Ddraig!, no me dejes en ridículo!) – pensó en un tono nervioso

Ddraig: (Los siento socio pero nuestros poderes empezaron a estabilizarse supongo, que después de todo es aumento de poder era obvio, por el momento la Boosted Gear se está reiniciando para adaptarse a mi nuevo poder. Además en los próximos días puede que tu poder sea algo irregular debido a que tu evil pieces están en proceso de mutación)

Issei: (Y yo que quería sorprenderlos) – pensó lamentable

Buchou: Así es, eso el Sacred gear, ahora eres capaz de activarlo a voluntad.

Akeno: Eres impresionante Issei-kun

Buchou: De todos modos Issei. Estás bien con ser mi siervo, ¿verdad? Si tienes un potencial, tú serás capaz de recibir un título de nobleza.

Issei: Si, después de todo yo seré el rey del Harem! – dijo honestamente (N/A: después de todo es Issei de quien hablamos XD).

Buchou: Eso no es todo a partir ahora tendrás que llamarme Buchou pues mayormente operamos en la Academia.

Issei: De acuerdo Ri…Buchou

Rias le había dicho a Issei que tendría que comenzar como todo demonio, repartiendo panfletos en casas de posibles contratistas y que se cuidara de los ángeles caídos y exorcistas.

Después de esto Issei fue a una zona un tanto aleja usando sus alas de dragón para comenzar un nuevo entrenamiento junto Ddraig durante algunas horas. Este entrenamiento consistía en aprender a cómo usar el poder del gran rojo principalmente el poder de abrir agujeros dimensionales entre el mundo humano, inframundo y la brecha dimensional.

 **Lugar a las afueras de Kuou**

Ddraig: Muy bien socio lo primero será priorizar tu poder del gran rojo pues te permite usar agujeros dimensionales que es más fácil, rápido y eficaz que un circulo de transporte.

Issei: ¿Cómo hago eso? ¿Y tú sabes cómo hacerlo?.

Ddraig: Por supuesto que se hacerlo o cómo crees que iba entre el inframundo y el mundo humano cuando estaba vivo.

Issei: Muy bien, entonces como lo hago Ddraig-sensei.

Ddraig: Primero que nada es necesario que concentres tu poder en una parte de tu cuerpo de preferencia en tu mano derecha, porque en la izquierda es donde está la Boosted gear y talvez el poder de sekiryuutei interfiera un poco te sea más difícil.

Issei: Muy bien – dijo Issei cubriendo su mano con un aura roja intensa.

Ddraig: Ahora trata de visualizar donde quieres abrir el agujero dimensional, piensa en el aire como una pared hecha de papel que puede rasgar con facilidad, tardaras un poco en hacerlo a la perfección pero para eso este entrenamiento.

Durante esas horas de entrenamiento Issei logro aprender y perfeccionar su habilidad para abrir agujeros dimensionales. Mientras Issei se dirigía de regreso a casa en autobus Ddraig comento algunas ideas.

Ddraig: (Socio durante estos momentos de tranquilidad creo que sería bueno que aprendieras algunas magias defensivas, ofensivas y de reforzamiento).

Issei: (Estoy de acuerdo contigo pero ¿quién me enseñara?, si voy con alguien conocido puede cambiar el curso del tiempo, preferiría aprenderlas a escondidas).

Ddraig: (Ya había pensado en eso porque crees que primero te hice aprender el uso de los agujeros dimensionales).

Issei: (Ya veo entonces ¿cuál es el plan?)

Ddraig: (Recuerdo que en el castillo Gremory había una gran biblioteca con libros para el aprendizaje de algunas de estas magias y el uso de poder demoniaco).

Issei: (Así que planeas que irrumpa en el castillo Gremory, más aun estaría entrando de manera ilegal al inframundo, puede ser un poco arriesgado).

Ddraig: (No hay tanto riesgo, a diferencia de los círculos mágicos a los agujeros dimensionales no se pueden restringir además de que son indetectables, ¿recuerdas mientras estudiabas la historia del inframundo en el castillo Gremory?)

Issei: (Claro, ¿qué hay con eso?)

Ddraig: (Mientras estabas en eso recuerdo a ver visto en alguna parte de la biblioteca un libro interesante que ayudara en futuro).

Issei: (¿Enserio?)

Ddraig: (Si, en la primera visita al castillo Gremory solo iras por ese libro rápidamente antes de te descubran, un vez que hayas aprendido lo de ese libro podrás pasar todo el tiempo que quieras en el castillo Gremory sí que te descubran).

Issei: (¿Qué puedo aprender de ese libro?) – curioso

Ddraig: (Es un libro sobre el senjutsu pero solo te enseñara lo básico del senjutsu, así que una vez que lo aprendas podrás ocultar tu presencia, lo demas tendras que aprenderlo tu mismo).

Issei: (Senjutsu eh... Personalmente estoy muy interesado en el senjutsu aunque podría ser un poco difícil aprenderlo pues solo los youkais tienen afinidad al senjutsu).

Ddraig: (Como sea, una vez teniendo la libertad podrás tomar todos los libro que quieras y aprenderlos).

Y así pasaron los días mientras Issei aprendió algunas magias. Y finalmente llego el dia en el que Issei haría de nuevo su primer contrato.

 **Salón del Club de Investigación de lo oculto.**

Buchou: Bien Ise tu etapa de repartir panfletos termino, es hora de hagas tu primer contrato.

Issei: Si, todo lo que tengo que hacer es responder a la invocación del cliente, cumplir su deseo y firmar el contrato – dijo feliz

Buchou: Muy bien, Ise colócate al centro del círculo que está preparando Akeno.

Issei: Hai Buchou.

Issei: (Esta es una nueva oportunidad, adiós a ser el demonio de la bicicleta) – pensaba felizmente mientras Rias dibujaba en su palma el símbolo Gremory.

El círculo comenzó a brillar mientras la luz envolvía a Issei.

Issei: ¿Tu ere mi invocador?, viene a cumplir tu deseo. – dijo de manera seria/cool

Pero se dio cuenta que aún seguía en el salón del club de investigación de lo oculto.

Issei: Are!?

Issei: (¿Qué diablos pasa Ddraig?)

Ddraig: (Te dije que tu poder estaría irregular por unos días por el proceso de mutación de las evil pieces y ya que este círculo mágico se basa en tu poder demoniaco era obvio que no funcionaría por el momento).

Issei: (Maldición lo olvide estaba tan confiado porque ahora soy mucho más poderoso).

Buchou: Parece que no tienes el poder suficiente para saltar con el círculo mágico, esto es fácil hasta para los niños demonios.

Akeno: Ara,ara…esto es un problema.

Buchou: Esto nunca se había hecho pero tendrás que ir ahí a pie.

Koneko: Deprisa el trabajo de un demonio es hacer contratos.

 **En la Departamento de Morizawa**

Issei salió llorando internamente para tomar su bicicleta y comenzar a pedalear pero no iba a pedalear todo el trayecto hacía allá así que en cuanto salió de la academia uso un agujero dimensional para llegar a la casa de su invocador Morizawa-san.

Issei comenzó a tocar la puerta con algo de fastidio pues no quería ser llamado Hentai.

Morizawa: ¿Quién es?

Issei: Soy un demonio enviado de los Gremory – dijo tranquilo

Morizawa: No es cierto, los demonios salen de este folleto, además yo pedí a Koneko-chan, usted solo es un HENTAI!

Issei comenzó a molestarse

Issei: Lo siento pero mi poder demoniaco está un poco irregular por el momento así que no pude usar el círculo de transporte. – dijo tratando de permanecer tranquilo

Morizawa: Mentira, Solo es un GRAN HENTAI!

Finalmente Issei se enojó, se marcó una vena en su frente. Así que decidio patear la puerta para entrar a su casa y convencerlo de que era un demonio.

Issei: ¿Y bien quien es el hentai? – dijo sorprendiendo a Morisawa

 **Salón del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

A excepción de la última vez en esta ocasión logro firmar el contrato. Regresando al Club al día siguiente.

Issei: Estoy de vuelta y si firme el contrato.

Buchou: Es bueno oír eso, puedes ser inesperadamente hábil para esto después de todo.

Del mismo modo Issei logro hacer los demás contratos que tuvo.

Algunos días después irían a eliminar al demonio callejero pero Issei simplemente se mantuvo al margen para proteger a Rias.

Así pasaron los días mientras Issei entrenaba diferentes magias y hacia su trabajo de demonio mientras esperaba el de conocer a Asia pero ¿Qué haría sería capaz de dejar morir a Asia como recordaba?

 **Algún Parque**

Issei se encontraba en el parque donde conocería a Asia esperando su encuentro. Entonces la vio y su corazón dio un gran salto de emoción ahí está Asia.

Asia: Awwww. ¿Por qué sigo tropezando con...

Issei fue a ayudarla a levantarse

Asia: Oh, lo siento. Muchas gracias.

Issei: ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo más?

Asia: A decir verdad me perdí como recientemente vine aquí porque fui designada a la iglesia de esta ciudad no conozco el lugar, usted debe vivir en esta ciudad cierto.

Asia: Ah… casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Asia Argento mucho gusto.

Issei: Yo soy Hyodo Issei encantado – dijo con una sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a Asia

Asia: Yo estaba perdida por que yo no sé hablar o leer japonés así no sabía a quién pedir ayuda debe ser la guía de dios que te puso en mi camino Issei-san.

Issei sabía que si la podía entender se debía al poder de ser un demonio.

Issei: Yo podría llevarte a la iglesia si quieres pero creo que es mejor que conozcas la ciudad si no te volverás a perder. – dijo eso porque no quería llevarla a la iglesia.

Ddraig: (Socio ¿qué haces?, tu sabes que ella será necesaria en la batalla por su poder de sanación, sin ella tus compañeros morirán).

Issei: (Lo se Ddraig pero tiene que haber otro modo no puedo dejarla pasar por eso).

Ddraig: (Tu sabrás lo que haces pero ella tiene que convertirse en demonio lo entiendes ¿verdad?).

Issei: (Claro que lo entiendo, déjamelo a mí socio).

Asia: Cierto, entonces cuento contigo Issei-san para mostrarme la ciudad.

Issei: Déjamelo a mí – dijo contento

 **Algún Parque**

Issei y Asia pasearon por la ciudad como la vez que salieron antes de que Reynare se la llevara. Inconscientemente Issei llevo a Asia al parque junto a la fuente para hablar.

Issei: Esto ha sido muy divertido Asia – dijo sonriendo

Asia: Tiene razón Issei-san, gracias – dijo con una sonrisa

Entonces Issei cambio de tema para hablar sobre respecto a Asia y la iglesia.

Issei: Asia, sabes, yo sé que esa iglesia ha sido abandonada por lo cual es imposible que soliciten personal ahí y más de otro país.

Asia: Eso es…. – dijo tratando de mentir pero no pudo.

Asia: Tienes razón Issei-san

Issei: Y una cosa más, hay algo que puedo decir tú tienes un poder especial o me equivoco, yo capaz de decirlo porque también lo tengo uno.

Asia: Es verdad es un poder de sanar que dios me dio…si un maravilloso poder – dijo esto último triste.

Issei: A decir verdad ese tipo de poder es llamado Sacred Gear es un poder especial concedido por el cielo de manera aleatoria a ciertos humanos.

Asia: ¿Enserio?

Issei: Más que eso Asia esa iglesia ya no está al servicio de dios ¿cierto?.

Asia: Yo…

Issei: Para ser sincero, Asia, yo era un humano pero ahora soy un demonio, dime Asia tú crees que yo soy malo.

Asia: ¿¡Issei-san es un demonio!? – dijo sorprendida

Issei: Así es, hace algunos días yo fui engañado y asesinado por un ángel caído por ser poseedor de Sacred Gear sin siquiera darme una explicación, fue gracias a mi ama Rias Gremory que tuve la oportunidad de volver a vivir.

Asia: ¿¡Quien le haría una cosa así a Issei-san!? – dijo algo preocupada

Issei: Después de escuchar esto y poder conocerme tu dirías que soy el mal.

Asia: No, incluso si Issei-san es un demonio es buena persona. – dijo sinceramente

Issei: Lo que me preocupa es que los ángeles caídos que me mataron son los mismos que están en esa iglesia y no creo que tenga buenas intensiones contigo.

Asia: Lo se Issei-san pero no tengo ningún otro lugar a donde ir. – dijo triste

Issei: Eso no es verdad tu puedes venir conmigo y…

En ese momento Issei se dio cuenta de que se había levantado una barrera para alejar a los humanos de los alrededores.

Fue cuando la vio, ahí estaba descendiendo con sus alas negras extendidas, la mujer que había causado tanto sufrimiento a Issei aun después de muerta, Reynare vestía como en su cita.(N/A: Recordemos que las ropas de cuero solo aparecen en el anime).

Reynare: Eso no puede ser. – dijo un tanto seria

Issei: Oh… Yumma-chan te extraña!, mira que apuñalarme e irte así, tienes que tomar la responsabilidad – dijo fingiendo alegría

Reynare: Hmp. Has sobrevivido. Y para añadir que, como un demonio. ¿Hablas en serio? Eso es lo peor.

Asia: ¡Reynare-sama!

Issei: Que mala, yo estuve esperando que volvieras a llamar Yu.. digo Reynare-chan . – dijo más tranquilo

Reynare: Cállate, que un sucio demonio de clase baja pronuncie mi nombre me da asco.

Issei: Oye eso el violencia de género – dijo acusadoramente

Reynare: Asia que haces aquí deberías haber llegado hace mucho. – ignorando a Issei.

Issei: Ah, lo siento por eso pero ella se viene conmigo.

Reynare: Si vienes conmigo no mataré a demonio de clase baja – dijo volviendo a ignorar a Issei

Asia:….

Issei solo analizaba calmadamente la situación mientras veía como se desarrollaba. El ya había cambiado el futuro.

Reynare: Asia, es mi pertenencia personal. ¿Por qué no vienes? Es inútil huir Asia.

Asia: NO!, yo no quiero ir ahí ustedes son malas personas, matan personas e incluso mataron a Issei-san.

Reynare: No digas eso Asia tu Sacred Gear es esencial para nuestro plan. – dijo mientras se acercaba a Asia.

Asia se escondió detrás de Issei por el miedo. Así que Issei dio un paso al frente para protegerla.

Issei: No ves que no quiere ir contigo, además tu solo quieres su Sacred Gear y luego votarla no es cierto Reynare-chan.

Reynare: Sucio demonio de clase baja quien te dio permiso de usar mi nombre, mi nombre será manchado. Ahora vete rápido a casa con tu amo o morirás otra vez.

Issei: Pero que dices, si es un honor el que yo diga tu nombre, te mostrare. – dijo con una sonrisa audaz.

En ese momento Issei intenta materializar su Boosted gear pero otra aparece la versión Twice Critical.

Issei: (Ddraig, ¿¡Que mierda es esto, porque me dejas en ridículo!?) – dijo un poco molesto

Ddraig: (Te dije que la Boosted Gear se está reiniciando, por supuesto que tomaría algunos días después de ese enorme incremento de poder pero casi está listo en un par de horas más quizás).

Issei: (Entiendo pero debiste decirme antes no crees).

Ddraig: (Supuse que era obvio y no había necesidad de decirlo) – Ddraig TROLL

Reynare: Jajajajajaja… me dijeron que tu Sacred Gear era peligroso pero veo los de arriba se equivocaron. Solo es un Twice Critical. Solo puede duplicar el poder del portador por cierto tiempo, eso no es una amenaza para mí. Eso se adapta a un demonio de clase baja como tú.

Issei: Maldición, maldición.

Reynare: Debe ser frustrante no es ¿cierto?, ahora hazte a un lado o muere.

Issei: No eso, esto no es lo que te quería mostrar, …. Fiu, en fin no necesito usar mi Sacred gear para pelear contigo Reynare-chan. – dijo desvaneciendo la versión Twice Critical

Reynare: Entonces MUERE! – dijo arrojando una lanza de luz

Issei ni siquiera intento esquivar la lanza, en su lugar recubrió su mano con un touki bastante denso y atrapo la lanza de Reynare que iba dirigida a su estómago.

Issei: Rayos, porque a los ángeles caídos les gusta apuñalarme siempre en el estómago.

Reynare tenía una expresión de no poder creerlo a pesar de que está sucediendo frente a sus ojos.

Reynare: Como se atreve un débil y sucio demonio de clase baja a tratar de humillarme! – dijo molesta

Issei: Sigues pensando que soy débil a pesar de lo que acabas de ver, si tú sigues así un día te van a matar. – dijo de manera tranquila.

Reynare dio un gran salto en el aire mientras creaba tres lanzas de luz y la arrojaba a Issei. Issei no tenía necesidad de esquivar, simplemente invoco un círculo mágico de defensa, al impactar las lanzas de luz contra el círculo mágico, estas no le hicieron ni una grieta.

Reynare: Veo que has aprendido algunos trucos pero eso no te protegerá. – dijo molesta

Issei: Enserio hasta dónde puede llegar tu estupidez, ya debiste haberte dado cuenta, yo soy mucho más fuerte que tú. – dijo algo cansado

Reynare decidio pasar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo y creo dos lanzas de luz que utilizó como espadas. En un aleteo se acercó rápidamente a Issei tratando de decapitarlo, pero fallo Issei simplemente se agacho, al ver esto Reynare trato de hacer un corte vertical ascendente para matarlo pero Issei lo esquivo dando un mortal hacia atrás cayendo de pie, Reynare dio un salto para perseguirlo lanzado múltiples estocadas que Issei esquivaba fácilmente sin siquiera parpadear, de repente Issei desapareció.

Reynare: ¿¡A donde se fue!? – se preguntó asimisma al no verlo

Issei: Aquí estoy Reynare-chan – dijo detrás de Reynare mientras ponía su rostro cerca del de ella y toma sus Oppais como las manos abiertas.

Reynare: ¿¡Que haces estúpido pervertido!?, como te atreves a usurpar mi cuerpo.—dijo ligero sonrojo, apartándose mientras cubría sus pechos de manera exagerada.

Issei: Es que la última vez me mataste siquiera me dejaste tocar tus pechos y yo realmente quería tocarlos solo eso. – dijo tranquilamente

Reynare: Maldito, no voy perdonar, no solo te atreves a pelear contra mi sino que también tocaste mi p-pechos, ¿¡Cuándo te hiciste tan atrevido!?. – dijo molesta pero no con ira.

Issei: (Are… ¿Que esto?, ¿porque ella actúa así?, quizás no debí dejar que la matara Rias en aquel entonces).

Ddraig: (Te equivocas socio eso debe a que ahora tienes mucho más poder como dragón sin contar que tienes un cuerpo dragón humanoide, es por ello que tu tacto en sus zonas erógenas la excita demasiado.)

Issei: (Eh? ¿¡Que es eso, esta excitada solo por eso!?)

Ddraig: (Socio, sé que ya lo sabes pero los dragones somos polígamos ¿por qué crees que es eso?)

Ddraig: (Eso es porque entre mayor sea el poder del dragón mas placer les hacer sentir a sus hembras es por eso que las dragonas buscan dragones fuertes y también para tener crías fuertes).

Issei: (Que gran revelación Ddraig-sama)

Ddraig: (Solo muestras respeto cuando te conviene)

Issei: (Yo siempre te he respetado Ddraig-sama)

Ddraig: (Me lo dices después…snif... de que me hiciste pasar por todo ese trauma de Oppai dragón…snif…en el otro universo) – dice casi queriendo llorar al recordar su trauma.

Issei: (Pero las Oppais son lindas y suavecitas…) – dijo esto último volviendo al combate.

Issei: Tranquilízate Reynare-chan porque no hablamos las cosas con calma. – dijo tranquilo

Reynare: NO, mejor te MATO! – dijo lanzándose al ataque de un salto con sus espadas de luz en mano.

Issei: Ah,Ah – dijo suspirando mientras Reynare venia hacia él de frente.

Issei al ver que Reynare venía de frente con demasiadas aberturas simplemente le dio un golpe en la cabeza que la envió directo a la fuente para quedar inconsciente y flotando en el agua.

Issei: ¿Enserio porque no me escuchas? – con cara de decepción

Asia que había presenciado todo esta asombra porque Issei había vencido fácilmente a Reynare sin recibir un solo golpe.

Asia: Issei-san eres increíble y muy fuerte. – dijo sorprendida

Issei: ¿Es eso así?, realmente no siento que haya hecho mucho.

Asia: ¿Issei-san que vas a hacer con Reynare-sama? – pregunto temiendo que la fuera a matar por venganza.

Issei: La voy llevar a casa, aún tengo algunas preguntas que hacerle. Por supuesto tu bienes conmigo también.

Asia: Hai! – dijo feliz

Issei disipo la barrera y abrió un agujero dimensional conectado a su habitación para llevarse a Asia y Reynare inconsciente.

 **Casa Hyodo**

Issei levanto una barrera para mantener alejados a sus padres de su casa, además de que era aprueba de sonido. Puso a Reynare sobre su cama amarada de manos y pies con cuerda recubierta de touki para que no pudiera romperlas mientras Asia bajo a la cocina a preparar algo para de comer.

Reynare comenzó abrir poco a poco los ojos mientras sentía algo en el pecho, era Issei que masajeaba gustoso sus pechos descubiertos.

Reynare: Que crees que haces maldito pervertido, HENTAI ! – dijo sonrojada mientras se apartaba yendo a una esquina de la cama.

Issei: ¿Qué quieres decir? eso es un precio pequeño por mi vida, además eres mi novia…. ah, me terminaste cuando me apuñalaste ¿cierto?, sabes si no te gustaba, solo tenías que decírmelo y no matarme.

Reynare estaba sonroja y viendo a Issei pero después se dio cuenta donde estaba y que estaba atada.

Reynare: ¿Dónde estoy? y ¿porque me tienes atada?, ¿Acaso vas a violarme?, por eso no me mataste?

Issei: ¿Qué dices?, tu eres la pervertida pensando que quiero violarte.

Reynare: Pero estabas tocando mis P-pechos. – dijo aún más sonrojada.

Issei: Como sea, la razón por la que traje aquí es porque quiero oír tu respuesta respecto a unas preguntas que tengo.

Ddraig: (Que tramas socio, Azazel ya te había dicho todo ¿porque preguntarle a ella?)

Issei: (Tengo una algunas dudas y que mejor que aclararlas ahora que puedo hablar tranquilamente con Reynare-chan).

Ddraig: (¿Crees que te había mentido Azazel?) – pregunto curioso

Issei: (No lo sé, eso es lo que quiero averiguar). – dijo serio

Reynare: ¿Qué clase de preguntas?

Issei: Sobre ti y Grigory – dijo serio.

Reynare: En vista de mi posición, no es que pueda negarme a responder.

Issei: Bien, primera pregunta ¿quién te ordeno matarme?

Reynare: Fue una orden directa de Azazel-sama, él me dijo que me acercara a ti porque tenías un Sacred Gear muy peligroso para nosotros, tenía que observarte y una vez que lo confirmara matarte.

Issei: (Yo… confiaba en ti Azazel-sensei, ¡MALDITO PAJARRACO MENTIROSO!) – pensó muy molesto y a la vez triste.

Ddraig: (De lo que uno se viene a enterar, había dicho que sus subordinados actuaron independientemente).

Issei: Segunda pregunta ¿Cuál de los altos mandos de Grigory te estaba apoyando para obtener la Sacred Gear de Asia?.

Reynare: Eh? – respondió nerviosamente

Issei: No finjas, para hacer algo como eso no es posible engañar todos los altos mandos, al menos no sin uno de ellos te ayude. Y bien quien fue.

Ddraig: (Oh … Parece ser que ahora eres más inteligente que antes socio, para darte cuenta de algo como eso, supongo que es unos de los resultados de la fusión). – dijo deductivamente

Reynare: Bien, fue con la ayuda de Kokabiel-sama, él me dijo que me ayudaría a cambio de que en un futuro cuando me necesitara me convertiría en uno de sus subordinados de confianza.

Issei: Y finalmente tercera pregunta ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

Reynare: A que te refieres.

Issei: Incluso si yo no te mato, crees que Azazel no se enterara de lo que hiciste, lo más seguro es que los de Grigory te den caza por otra parte mi ama Rias Gremory no te perdonara por intentar matarme otra vez, lo más seguro es que te mate. Como lo veas estas MUERTA. – le dijo de manera seria.

Reynare: Supongo que tienes razón, pero preferiría evitar la deshonra de se asesina por Grigory. – dijo cabizbaja dándose cuenta de su situación.

Ddraig: (Socio recuerdas acerca de aquel entrenamiento en él te enseñe como "esclavizar" a cualquier ser siempre y cuando no sean otros dragones, creo que sería la oportunidad perfecta para probarlo).

Issei: (Tienes razón estaba pensando en eso aunque es un tanto inconveniente, pues a mí me parece más un ritual de confianza que uno de esclavitud, porque ambas personas tienen que estar de acuerdo para hacer el ritual).

Ddraig: (Seria interesante ver si puedes hacerlo, ninguno de mis portadores anteriores pudo lograrlo y a ti ni siquiera te lo había mencionado antes porque eras muy débil para siquiera intentarlo pero ahora, es muy fuerte además de técnicamente es un dragón casi al 85%)

Issei: Te propongo un plan para que puedas vivir pero a condición de que a partir ahora vivirás por mí y para mi bien te convertirás en mi Ryuunik.

Reynare: Eh? ¿Eso qué es?

Issei: Es decir que sellaras un pacto de amo-esclavo conmigo, si intentas dañarme o ir en contra de una orden mía e incluso mentirme este pacto te causar tanto dolor que desearas estar muerta.

Issei: ¿Qué eliges? ¿Ser mi Ryuunik? o ¿morir? – dijo serio

Reynare: Pero esto es muy repentino – dijo nerviosa

Issei: Es simple escoge vivir sino, YO MISMO TE MATO AQUÍ – esto último lo dijo con una intensa mirada y voz fría que helo la sangre de Reynare asiéndola que retrocediera aún más por el miedo.

Reynare: E-entonces escojo vivir. – dijo temerosa

Issei: Buena respuesta Reynare-chan – dijo tranquilo

No es que Issei estuviera particularmente odiando a Reynare solo que realmente se sentía traicionado por Azazel y apenas podía contener su rabia.

Issei: Bien comencemos con el ritual, ahora te desatare.

Dicho esto ambos se colocaron uno frente al otro, entonces convoco un círculo mágica rojo similar a la puerta dragón, en el centro del círculo se podía observar la cara de un dragón que no era la de Ddraig o el gran rojo ni Ouroboros tampoco Albión simplemente se podía describir como una cara de un dragón único.

Entonces Issei materializo su Boosted gear, esta vez con éxito, Reynare sorprendió al verlo porque era diferente al Twice Critical que había visto antes.

Issei: Tal vez no lo sepas pero yo soy el portador de Boosted Gear, El Sekiryuutei. – dijo sorprendiendo a Reynare.

Reynare: Un Longinius, los de arriba tenían razón. – dijo sorprendida.

Issei: Los preparativos están listos, toma esta nota lee esto después que termine de hablar, comencemos. – dijo y Reynare solo asiente tomando la nota.

Issei pone su mano derecha en pecho izquierdo Reynare y su mano izquierda (la Boosted Gear) sobre su cabeza mientras esta solo intenta contener la excitación sonrojándose, luchando por no salir corriendo.

Issei: Yo, Hyodo Issei, el Sekiryuutei que ha descubierto los principios de vida, te pido a ti Reynare, ángel caído que aceptes a través de este medio convertirte eternamente en mi Ryuunik.

Reynare: Acepto este trato bajo la pena de un inmenso dolor por las acciones de traición o desobediencia.

El círculo comenzó a brillar intensamente cubriendo por completo de luz solo el cuerpo de Reynare, cuando estoy termino apareció un tatuaje rojo sobre la mano Izquierda de Reynare con la misma cara que se podía ver en círculo mágico del ritual.

Issei: Bien, con esto está terminado, ahora sabrás que si intentas algo te espera un dolor peor que las muerte.

Reynare: Por supuesto, pero que ritual tan indecente, tener que tocar mi pecho mientras lo haces.

Issei: Ah… eso no es parte del ritual, solo quería tocar tus pechos tu sabes mi vida no es algo que se paga tocándote una o dos.

Reynare: Después de todo eres un pervertido. – dijo tapando sus pechos

Issei: No te hagas ilusiones, lo mío contigo se acabo es imposible que te amé, es solamente físico. – dijo muy serio

Reynare: Lo mismo digo – dijo con un tono que parecía tsundere

Reynare: Pero realmente me sorprendiste, parecías tan débil, inocente e ignorante de mundo sobrenatural pero me venciste y hablabas de Grigory como si los conocieras, realmente eres Issei-kun.

Issei: Yo no soy el Issei que conociste eso tenlo por seguro, ese debilucho ya no existe – dijo mientras salía de la habitación disipando la barrera.

Issei salió de su habitación para tomar un baño

Issei: Socio, ¿cómo está la Boosted Gear?

Ddraig: Esta en perfecta condiciones ya puedes usarla normalmente, también tengo una buena noticia dado el incremento en mi poder sería erróneo clasificarla como Longinus de nivel medio, yo diría que ahora es el primer y único Longinus de nivel supremo.

Issei: Sorprendente, y yo su portador que también es fuerte, realmente espero con ansias probar mi poder en las próximas batallas.

Ddraig: Socio, ¿qué piensas hacer con esas dos ahora?

Issei: Por ahora dejare que Reynare-chan sé quede mientras se resuelve el problema con los demás ángeles caídos que estaban con ellas…en cuanto a Asia tendré que convencerla de convertirse en demonio y llevarla con Rias.

Ddraig: Socio has cambiado la historia espero que no llegue el día en que te arrepientas.

Issei: ¿Por qué?, no creo que pase nada malo, hice esto después de pensarlo mucho, por lo es el mejor resultado posible.

Ddraig: El hecho de que ahora sea más inteligente no es necesariamente bueno.

Issei: Ya, no digas esas cosas Ddraig que me perturbas, creo que no debimos ver ese maratón de destino final.

Ddraig: Que quieres decir yo no sé de qué hablas, yo estuve dormido todo el tiempo. – Ddraig troleador asustando a Issei XD

Issei: Hay que relajarnos por ahora que podemos socio.

 **CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

°Los cambios en la personalidad de Issei se irán dando poco a poco XD.

°Cosas imprevistas están por suceder...


	3. Te derrotare

Los acontecimientos de este Fic comenzaran a partir el volumen 18 de la novela original High School DxD.

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Issei despertó temprano antes que todos para bajar a comer algo pero Reynare ya estaba despierta asaltando el refrigerador.

Issei: Oi… no me molesta que comas pero tendrás que reponer lo que comas, no soy tan bueno como para alimentar gratis a mi asesina. – dijo soñoliento

Reynare: Eso el que dices cuando te acabas de despertar, que maleducado!

Issei: Maleducado o no, recuerda que tienes que buscar un trabajo. – dijo serio

Reynare: Ya lo sé, que insistente. – dijo fastidiada

 **Flash Back**

Ayer después de Issei disipo la barrera, sus padres llegaron cuando ya era de noche, aunque se vieron sorprendidos por el inusual aumento de densidad poblacional en su casa. Al llegar estaba Issei sentado junto Asia en uno de los sillones de la sala frente al televisor y en un sillón aparte estaba sentada Reynare con una cara de aburrimiento.

Issei: Bienvenidos, Otou-san, Oka-san.

Señor Hyodo: ….

Señora Hyodo: ….

Tenían los ojos en blanco por la confusión, ¿Su hijo había traído dos bellezas a casa?, No eso era imposible, pero ya había pasado una vez, así que no sería raro. Ya volviendo en sí, sus padres hablaron.

Señor Hyodo: ¿Qué hacen estas dos señoritas en nuestra casa estas horas?

Issei: Ah…. Eso…, ¿pueden quedarse unos días?

Señora Hyodo: No, estas dos chicas inocentes corren peligro, tú eres un hijo demasiado pervertido.

Reynare: jajajajajajajajajaja… hasta tu madre lo dice. – riendo mientras sujeta su estomago

Asia: Issei-san?

Issei: (Es cierto, Asia aun es humana por lo que no puede entender o hablar japonés y sería raro que lo aprendiera perfectamente de un día a otro.)

Issei: Asia te pido que por momento no hables, solo actúa como si no pudieras hablar, por favor. – susurrándole a Asia al oído

Asia solo asiente con la cabeza.

Issei: Ella es Asia Argento pero en estos momentos tiene un pequeño problema en sus cuerdas bucales por lo que no puede hablar. Como pueden ver ella tenía planeado ser una monja en la iglesia de la ciudad pero esta ya no está en servicio por lo que no tiene donde quedarse.

Señora Hyodo: ¿Es cierto Asia-chan?.

Asia solo asiente con la cabeza.

Issei: Y la vagabunda de por allá es Reynare, la encontré mientras venía con Asia. Resulta que la echaron de su casa por inútil así que no tiene donde quedarse, por supuesto la hare buscar un trabajo.

Reynare: No hables de mí como si fuera un perro. – dijo replicando

Los padres de Issei tenían una mirada "relajada", Issei había usado su poder demoniaco igual que Rias para "relajarlos".

Señora Hyodo: Tienes razón, no podemos simplemente echar a Asia-san. – dijo con los ojos en espiral

Señor Hyodo: Si no importa que tan inútil sea Reynare-san tenemos que ayudarla. – dijo con los ojos en espiral

Los Señores Hyodo continuaron con sus actividades normales después de eso.

Reynare: Eh… Incluso usas tu poder en tus pobres padres humanos, eres horrible!. – dijo en tono de burla.

Issei: Urusai !, a dormir! – dijo con autoridad

Reynare, Asia e Issei se quedaron en cuartos separados para finalmente dormir.

 _ **Fin del Flashback**_

Poco tiempo después bajaron Asia y los Señores Hyodo a desayunar, todo transcurrió con normalidad. Antes de irse Issei dijo unas palabras para Asia y Reynare.

Issei: Asia, vendré más tarde por ti para ir a ver a Rias Gremory – Asia asiente con la cabeza.

Issei ya le había explicado todo a Asia y ella había aceptado gustosamente si eso le permitía estar junto a Issei.

Issei: Reynare, más te vale encontrar un trabajo, recuerda que tu estadía aquí es temporal y cuidado al salir, puede que te encuentres con tus ex-compañeros.

Reynare: Ya lo sé, no tienes que recordármelo.

Diciendo esas palabras Issei salió a la Academia.

Una vez llegando a la Academia todo transcurrió de manera normal con excepción de que ya no hacia cosas pervertidas junto a sus amigos, cosa que las chicas de su clase notaron, Issei ya no tenía esa expresión de idiota pervertido en cambio ahora tenía una mirada tranquila que daba a entender que era alguien inteligente y un poco misterioso.

Al terminar las clases, mientras salía del aula en dirección al club de investigación de lo oculto, pudo oír los murmuros de sus compañeras pero esta vez no eran insultos. Podía oír cosas como "Uh, que le pasa", "parece que juntarse con Kiba-kun cambio Hyodo", "últimamente no hace nada pervertido", "cierto, si le quitas que ya no es un pervertido, ¿no te parece lindo?", "Ahora que lo dices es más guapo de lo que pensaba".

Issei simplemente ignoraba esos comentarios. Desde hace tiempo había comenzó a entrenar pero no solo su magia sino también su cuerpo por lo que no sería raro si notaran más definidos sus rasgos masculinos.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Rias se encontrar sentada frente a el escritorio con una expresión muy seria y molesta por lo que acaba decirle Issei.

Issei: Ayer mientras paseaba con una amiga que acababa de conocer fui atacado por un ángel caído pero cuando se dio cuenta que era un demonio Gremory se fue. – dijo mintiendo

Buchou: Ahora los ángeles caídos saben que te reencarne como mi demonio sirviente no se quedaran quietos. – dijo con una expresión molesta.

Issei: Eso no es todo Buchou, además, esta amiga que mencione, parece que los ángeles caídos tenían la intensión de usarla por su Sacred Gear que puede sanar incluso demonios y ángeles caídos.

Buchou: Si eso es verdad, me gustaría poder reencarnarla.

Issei: Ella es una ex-monja, supuestamente viviría en la iglesia de esta ciudad pero dado que esa iglesia está abandonada, dudo que fuera verdad por lo que ese lugar debe ser la base de los ángeles caídos que han está causando alboroto.

Buchou: Si eso es cierto, solo se trata de algunos ángeles caídos haciendo cosas por su cuenta. – murmuraba Rias deductiva mientras seguía pensando

Buchou: (Tengo a que proteger a mi lindo sirviente de esos malvados Ángeles caídos) – pensaba algo preocupada.

Issei: La verdad es que ella está sola en este país y creo que Buchou es la única capaz de ayudarla en estos momentos.

Buchou: Donde esta ella ahora.

Issei: Ahora mismo ella se está quedando en mi casa porque no tiene otro lugar donde ir, pero la traeré después para que pueda hablar.

Ddraig: (A veces me asusta lo inteligente que eres).

Buchou: Por ahora mantente alejado de esa iglesia, me oíste, no tienes permitido acercarte a esa iglesia. – dijo cono tono autoritario

Issei: Entiendo Buchou – dijo mientras se iba pensativo pero para Rias y Akeno les pareció que se iba triste.

Akeno: No crees que te pasaste Rias es solo un novato.

Buchou: Por supuesto que no.., no perdonare cualquiera que intente lastimar a lindo sirviente . – dijo preocupada.

 **Casa del contratista**

Después llego la noche e Issei tenía que hacer su trabajo de demonio, pero al saber a dónde iba, vio que se trata del lugar donde se supone que vería a ese sacerdote desquiciado de Freed. Pero no sabía que pasaría pues en aquella ocasión Asia estaba con él, pero ahora eso era imposible.

Como siempre Issei tomo su bicicleta y abrió un agujero dimensional para llegar al lugar. Cuando llego dejo su bicicleta al otro lado de la calle y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la casa del contratista fue entonces cuando lo invadió la sensación de entrar en una barrera.

Issei entro a la casa solo para ver la sangrienta escena que recordaba pero en esta ocasión no sintió nada.

¿?: Huajajajajajajajaja – risa de loco desquiciado

¿?: Mira que tenemos aquí, un pequeño sucio demonio de mierda huajajajajaja – seguía riendo igual

Issei giro en dirección a donde oyó la voz vio que se trataba del sacerdote desquiciado de Freed. Detrás de Freed había otro sacerdote encapuchado, así que Issei supuso que ese otro sacerdote era el encargado de la barrera.

Issei: (Realmente es muy molesto este tipo, por alguna razón su risa desquiciada me molesta mucho).

Freed: Yo solo soy un joven sacerdote que ríe mientras corta la cabeza de los demonios. – dijo cantando feliz

Issei: io… Sacerdote de mierda, estas con los Ángeles caídos ¿verdad?, lo digo porque un sacerdote de la iglesia no hablaría así. – dijo con seriedad

Freed: Tienes razón demonio-kun, mi nombre es Freed Zelzan un exorcista que vive para matar demonios…, ah pero no es necesario que te presentes, por que recordar el nombre de un demonio es desperdicio de mi memoria, tú vas a morir ahora, puede ser doloroso al principio pero después te sentirás tan bien que vas a llorar. – dijo con su habitual actitud desquiciada.

Issei simplemente se mantenía tranquilo mientras observaba como Freed sacaba su espada de luz y pistola, esperando su ataque.

Freed: De alguna manera me irritas, por lo que te puedo cortar ¿Puedo disparar? ¿Está bien? Está bien, entonces. Ahora voy a apuñalar a tu corazón con la espada de luz, y yo voy a volar tu cabeza de aspecto atractivo con esta pistola!, Oh creo que me estoy enamorando. – dijo con locura

Issei intentaba mantenerse tranquilo pero luego de escuchar tanta estupidez un vena comenzó a marcarse en su frente.

Issei: (Maldición, que irritante y escandaloso!).

Freed se lanzó corriendo contra Issei para hacerle un corte diagonal en el pecho, Issei esquivo el corte dando un paso hacia atrás, Freed quiso aprovechar este momento para disparar a la pierna derecha de Issei, pero cuando iba a disparar la pierna de Issei, ya no estaba ahí, lo siguiente que vio Freed fue el pie de Issei que iba directo a su cara. Freed quedo clavado de cabeza a la pared y no se movía.

Issei: ¿Qué esto?, eres demasiado débil, yo te recordaba más fuerte.

Ddraig: (No, tú eres el que es monstruosamente fuerte)

Issei: (Supongo que tienes razón)

El otro sacerdote al ver esto decidio huir para salvar su vida, al irse este sacerdote se disipo la barrera y rápidamente apareció el resto de equipo Gremory por círculo mágico.

Kiba: Issei-kun venimos a salvarte. – dijo valientemente

Buchou: Lo siento no sabía que había un exorcista aquí, pensar que puse en peligro a mi lindo peón. – dijo disculpándose.

Akeno y Koneko no dijeron nada pues ellas se habían dado cuenta de que ya no había peligro.

Issei estaba con los ojos en blancos con una expresión confusa por las palabras de Kiba y Rias. Hasta que estos dos se dieron cuenta de la situación.

Buchou: ¿Qué paso Ise?¿Quién derroto al exorcista?

Kiba: ¿Tú lo derrotaste?

Issei: No, el solo tropezó y quedo así. – dijo en broma pero con una cara seria.

Buchou: Ya veo algunos exorcista son realmente idiotas.

Kiba: Tuviste suerte Issei-kun, me alegro de que estés bien.

Koneko: Issei-senpai tuvo mucha suerte.

Issei: (Are?, ¿ellos realmente me creyeron?, en verdad ¿creen que soy tan débil?)

Ddraig: (No se puede evitar después de todo cuando Rias Gremory te reencarno sabía muy bien cuan débil eras).

Issei: (Pero creer una historia tan estúpida?) – pensó mientras tenía una cara de confusión.

Rias pensaba llevarse al exorcista pero en ese momento sintieron la presencia de los Ángeles caídos que se acercaban.

Akeno: Buchou, se acercan varios Ángeles caídos, tenemos que irnos – dijo mientras preparaba un círculo mágico de transporte para irse a la sala del club.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Después de un tiempo de haber llegado al club, todos los miembros se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, dejando a solas a Issei y Rias.

Issei: Buchou, tengo algo que mostrarle, se trata de mi Sacred Gear, hace unos momentos cambio.

Buchou: Enserio, ¿puedes mostrármelo?

Acto seguido Issei mostro su Boosted gear.

Buchou: Eso es… ahora entiendo, todo tiene sentido, sabes Issei tu Sacred Gear unos de los más poderos y además únicos en el mundo, uno de los 13 Longinus, El antebrazo del Dragón Emperador Rojo, llamado Boosted gear, tiene la capacidad de doblar el poder del portador cada 10 segundos, superando a Dios o un Maou en poder temporalmente.

Issei: Increíble – dijo fingiendo sorpresa

A Issei realmente no le gusta fingir pero tiene que hacerlo por el momento.

Issei: (Aunque ahora soy capaz de romper el intervalo de 10 segundos y usar aumentos de manera continua, como cuando uso el Balance Breaker). – pensó para sí mismo.

Buchou: Pero tu Sacred Gear no es todopoderoso pues necesitas tiempo para cargar el poder y hay pocos enemigos que esperaran a que te hagas más fuerte.

Issei: Tiene razón Buchou. – dijo sonriendo

Esa sonrisa acelero un poco el corazón de Rias.

Buchou: Pero en verdad es una sorpresa cuando te reencarne, me di cuenta que tenías mucho potencial después de todo es raro un humano con tanto potencial y aposte a mis posibilidades usando mis ocho piezas de peón en ti.

Issei: ¿Todos los peones?

Buchou: Así es, entre mayor fuerza o potencial tenga el ser a reencarnar más piezas pueden ser necesarias, el valor de cada piezas es diferente. Yo solo tenía un alfil, una torre y ocho peones. Yo solo podía usar mis ocho peones para reencarnarte a ti.

Issei: Soy realmente afortunado – dijo sonriendo

Buchou: No, yo soy la afortunada. Tú el Dragón Emperador Rojo y la Princesa Carmesí de la Ruina, rojo con rojo es buena combinación.

Decía esto mientras se acercaba a Issei parándose en la punta de sus pies para darle un beso en la frente y luego quedar frente a él.

Buchou: Aspira a convertirte en el peón más fuerte mi lindo Ise.

Issei no pudo seguir conteniéndose y abrazo a Rias, poniendo una mano en la cintura y otra en la espalda de Rias para pegarla a su cuerpo.

Issei: Gracias… Buchou…yo siempre llevare esas palabras en mi corazón. – dijo mientras Rias solo de dejaba abrazar con los brazos colgando.

Buchou: Yo, creo en ti mi lindo Ise – dijo correspondiendo el abrazo, con un tenue sonrojo.

Y de esta manera termino el día. Mientras Issei se iba de camino a casa recordó algo.

Issei: ah! …. Olvide traer a Asia…. Ya lo hare mañana.

Issei tomo la ruta a su casa pasando a través de parque donde Reynare lo asesino, fue en ese momento que sintió como se levanto un barrera. Volteando en dirección donde sintió unas presencias se dio cuenta que se trataba de los otros tres ángeles caídos que estaban con Reynare. Donnashiku, Kalawarner y Mittelt.

Mittelt: ¿Es el?

Donnashiku: Si, pero solo es un debilucho.

Kalawarner: Incluso si es débil, de algún modo logro desaparecer a Reynare por lo que debe tener algún truco.

Ellos creían que Issei había destruido a Reynare, por que no la podían sentir, pero eso se debía a una técnica basada en senjutsu que Issei desarrollo y puso en Reynare, esto era posible por el pacto amo-sirviente entre ellos. Con esa técnica era imperceptible para cualquier ser sobrenatural, pero esta técnica solo duraría un tiempo más.

Issei: (Estoy de suerte. No estoy yendo a la iglesia por lo que no estoy desobedeciendo).

Issei: Oh… Pero que tenemos aquí, si son los amigos de Reynare-chan. En que puedo ayudarlos.

Donnashiku: Silencio demonio de clase baja, esta vez morirás y nadie puede salvarte.

Mittelt: Que mala suerte tienes para ser atrapado por nosotros.

Kalawarner: Si te hubieras dejado matar la primera vez no tendrías que sufrir esto.

Donnashiku: Después de matarte iremos a tu casa y mataremos a tus padres, luego a tu amigos y finalmente a tu ama.

Issei: Esta bien, no me preocupa, ataquen todos a la vez si es lo que quieren.

Acto seguido Issei materializo su Boosted gear. Esto sorprendió a los tres Ángeles caídos que reconocieron su Sacred gear.

Donnashiku: ¿¡Una Longinus!? – dijo sin poder creerlo.

Mittelt: ¡Es la Boosted gear! – dijo sorprendida.

Kalawarner: Es el Sekiryuutei – dijo un poco asustada.

Issei: ES cierto. Y bien, no me digan que ahora tienen miedo.

Donnashiku: No importa que sea una Longinus, si el portador es tan débil como tú, es inútil.

Dicho esto los Ángeles caídos comenzaron el ataque. Todos se separaron en diferentes direcciones y arrojaron sus lanzas de luz. Issei simplemente seguía parado ahí, esquivo la primer lanza que venía de frente dando un paso a la izquierda, la segunda que venía por la izquierda la esquivo agachándose un poco y la tercera que venía por la derecha la esquivo dando un paso al frente.

Los Ángeles caídos se sorprendieron por la forma tan sencilla que esquivo sus lanzas, pero el más sorprendido fue Donnashiku, porque desde su perspectiva sería muy fácil matarlo.

Donnashiku: Veo que no has estado perdiendo el tiempo, ahora puedes ver y esquivar las lanzas de luz que van hacia ti.

Kalawarner: Siendo ese el caso, creo que es mejor pasar al combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Issei vio a los tres dirigirse a él por diferentes direcciones con sus lanzas de luz en mano. La primera en llegar fue Mitelt con una estocada por la espalda, Issei al darse cuenta se agacho y tomo uno de sus brazos y la derribo. Una vez regresando a su posición dio una patada giratoria con su pie izquierdo a Donnashiku que venía por su derecha, lanzándolo varios metros. Kalawarner venía en picada desde arriba, ante esto Issei inclino su torso hacia atrás evadiendo el ataque, dando le un fuerte puñetazo en el abdomen, para dejarla caer al suelo con dolor.

Issei dio un salto hacia atrás para alejarse un poco.

Issei: Eso es todo, yo ni siquiera tengo que usar mi Boosted gear si siguen peleando así.

Donnashiku: Ya verás! – dijo enojado.

Tras decir esto los tres Ángeles caídos alzaron el vuelo, juntándose en el aire para preparar una lanza de luz más grande juntando el poder de los tres.

Kalawarner: No tienes escapatoria. – dijo victoriosa

Mittelt: Adios, demonio de clase baja, nunca debiste pelear con nosotros.

Los Ángeles caídos arrojaron la gran lanza en dirección a Issei, el cual no se molestó en esquivarla.

Issei: Al fin mandan algo un poco decente.

[Boost][Boost][Boost]

Issei: Dragon shoot!

Issei lanzo un dragon shoot que destruyo como si nada la lanza de luz además de los Ángeles caídos en una gran explosión roja. No quedo nada, los Ángeles caídos perecieron al instante.

Issei: ¿Enserio?, no quedo nada – dijo al darse cuenta de que la barrera se había ido.

Issei solo siguió su camino tranquilamente a su casa. Sin darse cuenta había sido observado por alguien más que se encontraba entre las sombras de los árboles.

 **Casa Hyodo**

Al llegar a su casa Issei se disculpó con Asia por no venir por ella y le dijo a Reynare que ya se había resuelto el asunto con sus ex-compañeros.

Issei: ¿Ya conseguiste un trabajo?

Reynare: Si, estaré trabajando en un restaurante del centro comercial.

Issei: Se, que es repentino pero necesito que te vayas mañana. Ya te conseguí un lugar donde vivir aunque solo es un cuarto. Pero por ahora vivirás ahí.

Reynare: Entiendo, pero se un poco difícil mantenerme sola por mi cuenta.

Issei: Tranquila, yo me encargare del alquiler y demás facturas pero tú te encargaras de tu comida.

Reynare: Esta bien, mañana cuando regreses de la Academia, ya no estaré aquí. – dijo resignada.

Issei: Eso espero. También tendrás que estar a la espera de alguna orden para el día en que te necesite.

Reynare: Entendido.

 **Club de Investigación de lo oculto.**

Al día siguiente Issei llevo a Asia con Rias para ser reencarnada.

Buchou: Bien Asia donde te gustaría vivir.

Asia: Yo quisiera vivir en la casa de Issei-san, si no hay problema.

Buchou: ¿Qué piensas Ise?

Issei: Yo no le veo problema.

Buchou: En ese caso Asia a partir de mañana vivirás en casa de Ise.

 **Casa Hyodo**

Rias había hablado con los padres de Issei para conseguir su permiso, para que Asia pudiera vivir ahí como una estudiante de Intercambio.

 **Academia Kuou aula 2-B**

Profesor: Muy bien clase, presten atención, quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que se unos une, pasa por favor – dijo el profesor en dirección a la puerta.

Se trataba de Asia. Al verla entrar todos los chicos gritaron emocionados.

Asia: Mi nombre es Asia Argento, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, actualmente estoy viviendo es casa de Hyodo Issei-san

Todos: Eeeeeeeeh!?

Los chicos voltean a ver a Issei con ojos llenos de instintos asesinos, cosa que Issei simplemente ignora.

Profesor: Por favor toma asiento Argento-san. – Asia se sentó en el lugar detrás de Issei

Issei estaba realmente feliz por Asia.

Todo avanzo de manera tranquila hasta el día en que se presentarían los nuevos siervos del Club de Investigación de lo oculto y el Consejo estudiantil.

Todos los miembros del club se encontraban en el salón. Cuando la puerta fue tocada.

Toc..Toc..Toc

Akeno: Adelante.

Eran todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil.

Issei: Sona-kaicho. – dijo murmurando.

Buchou: Que te trae por aquí Sona.

Sona-kaicho: Solo viene a visitar ya que ambas tenemos nuevos siervos.

Asia: ¿Quiénes son?¿Ellos también son demonios?

Issei: Tu, el chico de allá, te acabas de unir al consejo estudiantil ¿cierto?.

Saji: ¿Qué hay con eso?

Issei: No es nada, solo que supuse que tu serias ese nuevo sirvo al que se refería Sona-kaicho.

Buchou: Él es Hyodo Issei mi peón y Asia Argento mi alfil.

Sona-kaicho: Él es Saji Genshirou mi peón.

Issei: También eres un peón eh.

Saji: Odio que me comparen con un idiota del trio pervertido.

Issei: Tienes razón, después de todo, tu solo necesitaste cuatro piezas de peón, es demasiado para ti el compararte conmigo.

Sona-kaicho/Buchou/Tsubaki/Akeno: (¿Cómo lo supo?)

Saji: ¿Cómo sabes eso?. – dijo sorprendido

Issei: Solo lo adivine.

Kaicho miro a Issei de manera dudosa. Rias, Akeno y Tsubaki miraron a Issei sorprendidas.

Issei: Por cierto, yo ocupe todas las piezas de peón.

Saji volteo sorprendido a ver a Sona para obtener una confirmación a lo cual ella asintió.

Asia: Mucho gusto soy Asia Argento – dijo Asia tomando la mano de Saji en saludo.

Saji aprovechando el momento quiso quedar bien haciéndose el genial, cosa que no le gusto a Issei que los separo por la fuerza para apretar la mano de Saji.

Issei: Ora… Soy Hyodo Issei mucho gusto Saji – dijo mientras apretaba fuertemente la mano de Saji.

Saji: Que te pasa me está sujetando demasiado fuerte suéltame! – dijo intentando zafarse del agarre de Issei.

Issei: Oh… lo siento, no creí que fueras tan delicado. – dijo disculpándose

Sona-kaicho: (Este chico….)

Issei: Buchou, ¿cuándo iremos por los familiares?

Buchou: Tenía planeado llevarlos la próxima semana pero…

Sona-kaicho: ¿Qué?, yo también tenía planeado llevar a Saji, el problema es que el encargado solo va una vez al mes.

Buchou: Que te parece si lo resolvemos con un juego.

Sona-kaicho: ¿Un Rating Game?

Buchou: no, me refiero a una competición deportiva.

En fin, el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto gano el derecho de obtener los familiares con una victoria abrumadora y Asia consiguió a Raissei como debe ser.

Habían pasado algunos días e Issei se mantenía cumpliendo con su trabajo de demonio y continuaba con su entrenamiento.

 **En algún lugar a las afueras de Kuou**

Issei acababa de terminar su enterramiento por hoy.

Issei: Ddraig, conoces alguna manera de conseguir dinero rápido.

Ddraig: Te estabas tardando, cuando dijiste que te harías cargo de los gastos de aquel ángel caído me parecía raro pues casi no tenías dinero.

Issei: Lo sé, fue un descuido mío, ya casi se terminan mis ahorros.

Ddraig: Yo sé de un lugar, según Albión, fue con el equipo de su portador a una montaña cerca de la frontera de china, en busca de un tesoro porque necesitaban dinero, tal vez ese tesoro siga ahí.

Issei: Entiendo, ¿sabes la localización exacta?

Ddraig: Por supuesto déjamelo a mí, yo te guiare.

Issei: Ok, cuento contigo. ¡Balance Breaker!

[Welsh Dragon, Balancer Breaker]

Issei materializó su armadura y extendió sus alas de dragón volando a gran velocidad a donde le indicaba Ddraig.

Issei: wow!, Voy muy rápido y ni siquiera estoy usando los propulsores.

Ddraig: Es obvio el poder que puedes usar es mucho, además ahora tienes más poder disponible.

Issei voló durante un tiempo más hasta que llego al lugar que le indico Ddraig.

Issei: ¿Es en esa montaña socio?.

Ddraig: Así es, ve a ver.

Issei encontró una habitación llena de oro pero solo tomo un poco más de lo que creía necesario. De ese modo Issei obtuvo el dinero para encargarse de Reynare.

 **Casa Hyodo**

Issei regreso a su casa usando un agujero dimensional, llevando consigo el oro. Después de guardar el oro y darse un baño, Issei se disponía a dormir si camisa pero entonces lo interrumpió el brillo de un círculo mágico con el símbolo Gremory.

Issei: (Eh, lo había olvidado)

Del círculo mágico apareció Rias.

Issei: Buchou.

Rias: Hazme el amor.

Issei: (Rayos, como me dice eso, yo realmente se lo quiero hacer pero….).

Rias comenzó a desnudarse inmediatamente sin darle tiempo a Issei de hacer algo, quedando solo en sus panties.

Issei: Buchou, no creo que esta sea la manera. – dijo serio.

Buchou: ¿Estás diciendo que no soy suficiente para ti? – dijo con voz de niña dulce.

Issei: No, no es eso, a mí realmente me hace feliz que pienses en mi de esa manera, pero en este momento, no podría hacerlo contigo.

Buchou: ¿Me estas rechazando? – dijo algo nerviosa

Issei: No, me refiero a que en estos momentos lo que te impulsa no son tus sentimientos, esta no eres tú. Yo te protegeré y te ayudare a resolver tus problemas, si después de eso todavía quieres hacerlo yo seré muy feliz.

Buchou: Ise. – dijo sorprendía con una mano en el pecho.

Issei: Es por eso que en este momento esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti – dijo dándole un abrazo, mientras se resistía a la sensación de los Oppais de Rias en su pecho y trataba de no ceder a tocar el trasero de Rias.

Cuando Issei estaba a punto de ceder a tocar el trasero de Rias, la habitación volvió a brillar otra vez un círculo mágico. Esta vez apareció Grayfia.

Grayfia: ¿Estás tratando de romper el acuerdo haciendo algo como esto? – dijo como si le pareciera chistoso.

Rias solo miro mientras se separaba de Issei.

Grayfia: Sirzechs-sama y el maestro se pondrían tristes después de saber que has intentado dar tu virginidad a un esclavo como este.

Issei: auch…, eso fue bastante duro.

Buchou: Mi virginidad me pertenece. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo decida a quien dársela? Y no te permitiré que llames a mi lindo sirviente un esclavo. Incluso si eres tú, no te perdonaré, Grayfia.

Grayfia comenzó a recoger la ropa de Rias

Grayfia: De cualquier manera tú eres la heredera del clan Gremory por lo que no te puedes mostrar desnuda así a un hombre.

Grayfia: Yo soy Grayfia una persona que sirve a la familia Gremory, ¿Quiénes eres tú?. – dijo con una expresión gélida.

Issei: Yo soy, Hyodo Issei, peón de Rias Gremory-sama.

Grayfia: ¿Issei?, poseedor de la Boosted gear, aquel que esta poseído por el Emperador de los Dragones. – dijo sorprendida

Buchou: Muchas gracias Issei, recordaré esto. – dijo mientras se iba con Grayfia en un círculo mágico.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Issei se apresuraba a ir al Club de investigación de lo oculto junto a Asia y Kiba, cuando de pronto sintió la presencia de Grayfia antes de entrar al edificio.

Asia: ¿Que esta pasando? – dijo al ver a todos serios.

Grayfia: A decir verdad Ria…

Buchou: No, es algo que yo debo decir, la verdad chicos es que….

De repente la sala se ilumino con un círculo mágico, este tenía el símbolo del clan Phenex.

Issei/Kiba: El yakitori / Phenex – ambos susurraron.

Raiser: Vine a visitarte mi querida Rias.

Grayfia: El es Raiser Phenex-sama, tercer hijo del clan Phenex y prometido de la heredera del clan Gremory.

Raiser y Rias se sentaron juntos en un sillón mientras Akeno servía el Té.

Raiser: El té de la reina de Rias siempre es exquisito.

Akeno: Gracias. –dijo Akeno con una sonrisa claramente fingida

Raiser: Bien Rias, vamos a ver el lugar de la ceremonia, la fecha para la boda ya fue decida, tenemos que comprometernos cuanto antes.

Buchou: Ya te dije que no me voy a casar contigo Raiser.

Raiser: Pero tu familia no está en una buena situación, realmente puedes decir eso – decía mientras acariciaba el cabello de Rias.

Issei mira la escena conteniendo su enojo por los celos. Entonces Raiser intento tocar las piernas de Rias, en ese momento la última gota de tolerancia de Issei desapareció. Issei se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Raiser levantándolo de la camisa con ambas manos estrellándolo contra la pared.

Issei: No la escuchaste BASTARDO YAKITORI !, ELLA DIJO QUE NO QUIERE ! – decía Issei con enojo mientras su ojos cambiaron a los de un dragón, ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada.

Raiser ni siquiera podía reaccionar a la acción de Issei que le provoco un escalofrió, mucho menos pudieron reaccionar Rias o sus compañeros.

Raiser: Quien te crees que eres estúpido demonio de clase baja. – dijo desafiante

Issei: Yo soy el peón de Rias Gremory-sama!

Buchou: Ise!

Grayfia: Hyodo Issei-sama por favor suelte a Raiser Phenex-sama.

Grayfia intervino de no ser por ella Issei habría destrozado a Raiser ahí mismo junto con la Academia entera.

Raiser: Si no te casas vas a llevar a la extinción de tu clan.

Buchou: Yo no hare eso, voy a casarme.

Raiser: Bien Rias ahora vamos…

Buchou: Pero no me casare contigo, yo elegiré con quien casarme.

Raiser: Sabes, yo también llevo sobre mí el peso del nombre de mi clan y no puedo dejar que sea manchado por tu capricho, si es necesario quemare a todos tu sirvientes ahora mismo. – dijo aumentando su aura de golpe

Ante esto Rias respondió elevando su aura también.

Grayfia: Mis amos sabían que algo así sucedería. Por eso como última medida esto se decidirá por un Rating Game.

Buchou/Raiser: Estoy de acuerdo /Muy bien.

Raiser: Rias, dime una cosa, esos son todos tus sirvientes.

Buchou: Así es. – dijo desafiante

Raiser: Yo tengo un juego completo de 15 piezas.– dijo a la vez que aparecían 15 figuras a través de un círculo mágico del clan Phenex.

Issei vio a Ravel, lo que le provocó una sonrisa.

Ravel: Que le pasa a ese, está haciendo una cara de idiota, que hombre tan desagradable. – dijo viendo a Issei

Issei: (auch… Eso me dolió, Ravel nunca me había dicho una cosa así) – justo en el kokoro.

Raiser: No tienes oportunidad contra mí, yo tengo un juego completo además yo ya he ganado varios juegos.

Issei: Tu eres el que no tiene oportunidad bastardo yakitori, te derrotare con mi Boosted gear! – dijo invocando su Boosted gear.

Raiser: Desde hacer rato me has estado llamando yakitori, eres realmente molesto. Mira –dijo llamando su peón

Mira: Si, Raiser- sama. – dicho esto mira se lanzó con su Kon para dar un golpea a Issei.

Issei de inmediato bloqueo el ataque con su Boosted gear teniendo la palma abierta para después cerrarla y jalar hacia él a Mira con todo y su kon, dándole un golpe en el estómago con su palma abierta lanzándola hacia el resto del sequito de Raiser.

Issei: Escucha bien Raiser Phenex, en el Rating Game, ¡Yo te derrotare!. – dijo con determinación, mirando a los ojos de Raiser.

Grayfia: Muy bien entonces el partido será dentro de 10 días.

 **CONTINUARA…..**

* * *

°¿Quien será la persona que vio a Issei pelear en el parque?


	4. Compromiso roto

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

Buchou: Bien, ya me encargue de crear una justificación para faltar a la Academia mientras entrenamos, vámonos.

Tiempo después se podía ver a Issei subiendo una montaña con relativa facilidad mientras cargaba una gran mochila. Llegando a una gran casa en la que se hospedarían mientras entrenan.

 **Campo de entrenamiento**

 **Lección con Kiba**

Buchou: Lo primero es el entrenamiento de Issei, dado tu tipo de Sacred gear, tu poder aumentará si aumentamos tu fuerza física.

Issei: Buchou, siento decir esto pero yo no soy tan débil como todos creen.

Buchou: Eso lo probaras en este entrenamiento.

Buchou: Kiba. – dijo autoritaria

Kiba: Hai Buchou. – dijo con un bokuto (Espada de madera) en mano

Issei también recibió un bokuto por parte de Akeno.

Issei: Kiba, yo no soy un espadachín por lo quizás no tenga una buena técnica, pero igual no puedes vencerme.

Kiba: Eso lo veremos. – dijo lanzando al ataque

Issei bloqueo el ataque con su bokuto. Kiba siguió tratando de golpear a Issei con su bokuto si retroceder mientras Issei bloqueaba todos sus ataques con relativa facilidad.

Kiba: ¿Qué esto?, dijiste que no eras un espadachín pero tu técnica es muy buena.

Issei: No sé a qué te refieres, yo no soy un espadachín. Yo simplemente evito realizar movimientos inútiles y busco la mejor manera de atacar usando los movimientos y posiciones más eficientes.

Issei vio una apertura y dio un patada a las costillas de Kiba que lo arrojo un par de metros. Poniéndose de pie nuevamente Kiba decidio aumentar su velocidad al máximo para atacar a Issei por la espalda pero Issei bloqueo el ataque con su bokuto sin girarse.

Kiba/Rias/Akeno/Koneko: ¡!?

Asia no se sorprendió porque ya conocía la fuerza de Issei.

Issei contrataco haciendo retroceder a Kiba.

Issei: Si eso es todo, ahora es mi turno de atacar. – dijo desapareciendo de la vista de Kiba

Kiba apenas pudo reaccionar cuando Issei ya estaba frente a él, tratando de bloquear el ataque con su bokuto pero al chocar con el bokuto de Issei esta se partió como si se tratara de mantequilla.

Kiba: Tu ganas, me rindo – dijo levantando sus manos.

Issei: Lo siento por eso creo que puse demasiada aura en mi bokuto.

Kiba: No te preocupes, yo también hice eso pero parece que la tuya fue más fuerte.

Akeno: Impresionante Issei-kun.

Buchou: Increíble, tienes una gran velocidad y pude que tengas talento con la espada. Más que eso en estos momentos puedo sentir una gran aura muy densa proveniente de ti. ¿Tú realmente eres Ise?

Issei: Si, soy yo es solo que desde que convertí en demonio he estado entrenando diferentes cosas, mi fuerza física y algunas magias.

Buchou: Pero tu casi no tienes reservas mágicas es por eso que no puedes usar el círculo mágico.

Issei: Eso es un error, según Ddraig…

Buchou: ¿El dragón dentro de la Boosted gear?

Issei: Si, él me dijo que esto era porque mis piezas demoniacas estaban en proceso de adaptación a mi poder, dijo que las piezas están mutando para poder solventar todo mi poder.

Buchou: ¿Las evil pieces están mutando dentro de ti?

Issei: Ahora Buchou es momento de que le demuestre mi fuerza.

 **Lección con Akeno**

Se encontraban dentro de la casa Akeno, Issei y Asia.

Akeno: El poder mágico se obtiene del aura que cubre todo el cuerpo. Tienes que concentrarte y sentir la ola de poder mágico – Akeno daba una breve explicación del poder mágico.

Akeno: Ahora traten de reunir el poder mágico en sus manos.

Asia: Lo hice – con una esfera de poder de color verde del tamaño de una pelota de tenis.

Akeno: Sorprender Asia, después de todo estas dotada en uso de poderes mágicos.

Issei: Yo también lo hice Akeno-san.

Akeno: Ara, Issei-kun….! – no pudo seguir hablando por la sorpresa.

Issei había creado una esfera roja de poder del tamaño de una bola de demolición.

Akeno: Es esto es….. nunca había visto algo así…. ¡Buchou! – dijo ya llamando a Rias.

Buchou: ¿Qué ocurre Akeno? – dijo mientras se dirigía a ellos.

Buchou: ¿¡!?

Rias al darse cuenta de la esfera de energía que sostenía Issei se quedó con la expresión tiesa con la boca abierta.

Después de un rato de calmarse.

Akeno: Ahora canalizando su poder, traten de transformarlo en fuego o rayo usando su imaginación (N/A: Recordemos que el poder demoniaco usa la imaginación, mientras que la magia se basa en cálculos), para los principiantes puede que no se posible generarlo por lo que usaremos un poco de fuego re….

Issei: Ya lo hice Akeno-san. – dijo mientras sostenía una enorme bola de fuego en su mano.

Akeno volteo a mirar a Issei quedando sorprendida con la boca abierta.

Akeno: Sorprendente Issei-kun, quien hubiera imaginado que serias tan talentoso en la magia.

 **Lección con Koneko**

Koneko: Bien, Issei-senpai veremos como lo haces en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. – dijo inexpresiva

Issei: Bien, adelante atácame. – dijo como se tratara de un juego

Koneko: Me estas subestimando. – dijo con su habitual cara inexpresiva pero un poco molesta.

Koneko fue corriendo hacia Issei para darle un fuerte puñetazo pero Issei simplemente lo bloqueo con la palma abierta sin moverse un solo centímetro.

Koneko: ¿¡Como hiciste eso!?

Issei: No subestimes a tu senpai Koneko-chan, he estado entrenando desde que me convertí en demonio.

Koneko: No, incluso con entrenamiento ese nivel no es algo que se pueda conseguir en tan poco tiempo para un ex-humano. Issei-senpai, realmente eras humano.

Issei: Are… por que la pregunta, que no los Sacred gear se le otorgan a los humanos.

Koneko: Tienes razón pero…. – dijo recordando a Gasper que es mitad vampiro y tiene un Sacred gear.

Issei: Entonces es mi turno de atacar.

Issei lanzo rápido un puñetazo que apenas le dio tiempo a Koneko de cubrirse con los brazos en "X", Koneko salió volando hasta chocar con un árbol.

Koneko: I-issei-senpai…, es d-demasiado fuerte. – dijo débilmente perdiendo el conocimiento.

 **Lección con Buchou**

Buchou: En vista de tienes una gran resistencia física y también enormes reservas mágicas, solo me queda comprobar cuantos aumentos de poder puede soportar tu cuerpo.

Issei: Es cierto, yo tampoco lo sé, muy bien, aquí voy. – dijo materializando su Boosted gear.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Issei: Parece que 96 incrementos es mi limite actual, estimo que puedo dar mi doble máximo unas 108 veces. – dijo como si no fuera nada

Buchou: No puede ser este nivel de aura, supera por mucho a un demonio de clase alta además que rompiste la barrera de cada 10 segundos. – dijo impresionada.

Issei: Habiéndote mostrado mí fuerza creo que es innecesario un entrenamiento especial para mí ¿Verdad?.

Buchou: Cierto y contigo como nuestra principal ofensiva tenemos más posibilidades.

Issei: Ahora hay algo de lo que quiero hablar, es sobre Akeno-san y Koneko-chan.

Buchou: ¿Sobre ellas?. – pregunto dudosa

Issei: Lo sé, me di cuenta durante el entrenamiento. – dijo serio

Buchou: ¿¡Lo sabes!? – dijo sorprendida

Issei: Ellas se están negando a usar el poder de su verdadera naturaleza.

Buchou: Lo sé, pero no puedo hacer nada para convencerlas.

Issei: Por el momento, esos poderes no serán necesarios pero ellas no pueden seguir negándose a sí mismas, lo entiendes.

Issei: Ya dejando eso de lado. Me gustaría que me confiaras el programa de entrenamiento a mí.

Buchou: En un principio diría que no, pero después de ver tu poder y habilidad para comprender el poder de los demás, digo que sí.

Issei: Muy bien, Mañana a las 6:00 am después de desayunar nos reuniremoen la entrada. Iré a avisarles a los demás.

Al día siguiente Issei reunió a todo el equipo Gremory en el campo de entrenamiento.

Issei: Bien, estoy seguro de Buchou ya se los dijo, pero en esta ocasión yo estoy a cargo del entrenamiento, están de acuerdo ¿Cierto?

Kiba: No tengo ningún problema.

Asia: Si

Koneko: Si, aunque Issei-senpai aunque aún creo que Issei-senpai es un pervertido.

Akeno: Estoy de acuerdo Issei-kun.

Buchou: Bien Ise, preparaste algún programa para nosotros ¿no es cierto?

Issei: Así es, primero Asia, tú te enfocaras en incrementar la velocidad con la que puedes sanar. – dijo dándole una nota con las instrucciones de su entrenamiento.

Asia: Si, Issei-san, iré a comenzar ahora mismo. – dijo yéndose.

Issei: Tu turno Kiba, tú ya tienes velocidad y buena técnica pero sabes la razón por la que tu bokuto se rompió durante el entrenamiento de ayer ¿cierto?.

Kiba: Eso es porque yo aún no puedo poner suficiente aura en mi espada.

Issei: Tienes razón por eso tu entrenamiento será cortar el tronco de aquel árbol usando solo tus manos. – dijo señalando un gran árbol.

Kiba: ¿¡Que!? Eso es imposible. – dijo exaltado

Issei: No, no lo es, solo tienes que concentrar el aura a tu mano y cortarlo así….

Issei a continuación concentro el aura en su mano y camino hasta un árbol cercano y lo corto de un solo tajo.

Issei: Bien, ya lo viste, ahora ve a entrenar.

Kiba: S-si – dijo yéndose.

Issei: Las siguiente es Akeno-san, tu entrenamiento enfocara en aumentar tu resistencia mágica para acostumbrarte a largas batallas.

Akeno: ¿Qué?

Issei: Lo que pasa es que tiendes a lanzar ataques poderosos pero al hacerlo te quedaras rápidamente sin poder, por lo que entrenaras para tener un mejor control de tus rayos. – dijo dando le una nota con las instrucciones.

Akeno: Esto es muy difícil. – dijo al leer la nota.

Issei: Eso es lo que necesitas en este momento. – le dijo mientras Akeno se despedía para ir a su entrenamiento.

Issei: Ahora, Koneko-chan, tu entrenamiento será mejorar tu capacidad sensitiva. En el entrenamiento de ayer si hubieras podido esquivar mis ataques no habría terminado tan rápido.

Koneko: Entiendo – dijo mientras recibía la nota con instrucciones de Issei para después irse a entrenar.

Issei: Por ultimo tu Buchou, creo que tu poder demoniaco ya es alto pero ¿alguna vez has entrenado tu resistencia física?.

Buchou: No, como yo soy un demonio de sangre pura y clase alta eso nunca me pasó por la mente y que decir del combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Issei: Tu entrenamiento será atraparme con un abrazo, puedes usar el método que desees.

Issei: (Esto te permitirá entrenar tu resistencia física y mejorar tu pensamiento estratégico).

Buchou: ¿¡Abrazarte!? – dijo con un poco de sonrojo.

Issei: Así es, tendrás tiempo desde que salga el sol hasta que se oculte, todos los días. Puedes comenzar cuando quieras.

Pronto pasaron los días, al final del entrenamiento solo Asia, Akeno y Rias lograron completamente los objetivos del entrenamiento.

En el último día de entrenamiento en la noche Issei salió a pasear para buscar a Rias que se encontraba a fuera viendo la luna.

Issei: Buchou

Buchou: Ise, que haces despierto.

Issei: No podía dormir y quise venir a despejar mi mente.

Buchou: Supongo que tienes razón después de todo nuestro oponente es un Phenex, ellos poseen un increíble capacidad regenerativa que los hace casi inmortales.

Buchou: Puedes pensar que soy muy terca con esto queriendo enfrentar a un enemigo invencible pero…. – Rias fue interrumpida por Issei.

Issei: Yo nunca he pensado eso, para mi Rias es una mujer que me gusta y admiro mucho, independientemente de sus títulos o familia para mi Rias Gremory es una mujer muy importante.

Buchou: Issei. – dijo abriendo los ojos con sorpresa mientras se sonroja.

Issei: Eso es lo que pienso y por eso mañana te ayudare a ganar sin importar que.

 **Casa de Hyodo**

Finalmente llego el día del Rating Game entre Rias y Raiser. Issei se encontraba en su habitación sentado sobre la cama.

Issei: Bien, ya casi es la hora. – dijo observado su reloj despertador.

En ese momento entro Asia.

Asia: Issei-san, puedo sentarme a tu lado.

Issei: Claro, ven aquí – dijo palmeando la cama.

Asia se sentó al lado de Issei y luego de repente lo abrazo.

Issei: ¿Asia?

Asia: No puedo evitarlo Issei-san, cuando pienso en la batalla tiemblo del miedo pero si estoy junto a Issei-san estoy bien.

Issei: Si estás bien conmigo puedes quedarte así. – dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

Asia: Issei-san, ¿Me puedo quedar a tu lado para siempre?

Issei: Por supuesto, yo no dejare que nadie te aparte de mi lado nunca, siempre vamos a estar juntos.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Todos los miembros del club ya se habían reunido además de Grayfia.

Grayfia: ¿Ya están todos listo?, faltan unos minutos antes del juego comience.

Grayfia: Cuando el juego este por iniciar todos serán transportados al campo de batalla que se encuentra en una dimensión diferente. Ahí podrán luchar sin contenerse. – a lo cual todos asintieron.

Grayfia: Este "Rating Game" también será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente. También el "Maou Lucifer-sama", estará viendo esta batalla. Por favor, no se olvide de él.

Buchou: ¿También Onii-sama? Con que es así.

Esperaron unos pocos minutos antes de comenzar.

Grayfia: Ya es hora. Todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico. También recordarles que una vez que sean transportados no podrán usar círculo mágico para transportarse hasta que el juego termine.

Todos se colocaron en el círculo mágico para después ser envueltos en la luz de transporte y aparecer donde mismo.

Asia: ¿Que paso?, ¿no funciono?

Issei: No es eso mira el cielo por la ventana. – dijo tranquilo

Asia: El cielo es diferente. – dijo viendo por la ventana

Issei: Lo más seguro es que se trate de una réplica de la escuela en esta dimensión. – dijo normalmente

Buchou: Tienes razón, esto es una réplica de la Academia.

[Hola a todos. Soy Grayfia, una sirviente de la casa Gremory. Hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phenex.]

[En el nombre de mi maestro, Sirzechs Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego. Como se acordó entre Rias-sama y Raiser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla. El campo de batalla para esta ocasión es una réplica de la "Academia Kuou" a donde Rias-sama asiste]

Issei: (Saldré directamente a patearte el trasero Raiser) – pensó ansioso.

[El lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base. La base de Rias-sama es la sala del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto situada en el edificio de la vieja escuela. La base de Raiser-sama es el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, ubicada en el nuevo edificio. Para que los peones puedan usar la promoción, deben ir a la base enemiga]

Buchou: Primero colóquense esto en los oídos, esto nos permitirá comunicarnos en el campo de batalla.

Todos se colocaron los dispositivos que tenían un pequeño círculo mágico.

Buchou: Lo primero se encargarnos de los peones de Raiser, va ser problemático si todos se promueven a reina. – dijo mientras se sentaba en el sillón.

Issei: Buchou yo puedo…. – dijo Issei con determinación pero fue interrumpido.

Buchou: Seria fácil mandarte a destruir la base de Raiser de inmediato pero no derrotaríamos a Raiser con eso además Onii-sama está viendo así que quiero mostrarle un buen juego. – dijo negando la idea de Issei.

Issei: Entiendo. – dijo resignado.

Buchou: Bien lo primero será poner algunas trampas en el bosque que es el territorio cercano a nuestra base. Yuuto, Koneko.

Kiba/Koneko: Hai Buchou – dijo saliendo a poner las trampas.

Issei: Creo que deberíamos volar el gimnasio porque es una ruta que se podría usar el enemigo.

Buchou: Había pensado lo mismo puede que haya una torre y algunos peones dentro de ahí.

Buchou: Akeno, después de terminen de poner las trampas Yuuto y Koneko. Puedes crear niebla y algunas ilusiones en el bosque y el cielo por supuesto que solo reaccionen con el grupo de Raiser.

Akeno: Entendido Buchou – dijo saliendo.

Buchou: Ahora Issei ven aquí. – dijo palmeado sus piernas.

Issei: (wow! Estoy tan emocionado después de tanto tiempo, al fin puedo sentir el calor de Rias) – pensaba mientras se recostaba.

Asia miraba la escena haciendo pucheros.

Buchou: Ise, cuando te reencarne había sellado el poder de las piezas de peón porque tu cuerpo era muy débil para soportarlo pero ahora eres fuerte por lo que voy a liberal uno de esos sellos. – dijo liberando los sello.

Buchou: Eh?... ¿¡Todos los sellos ya están rotos!? – dijo sorprendiéndose.

Issei: ¿Qué se rompieron?

Buchou: Supongo que se vieron forzado a romperse por el poder de Ise.

Issei: ¿Buchou puedo quedarme así hasta que comience mi parte?

Issei aprovecho la oportunidad para dar un beso a las piernas de Rias y darle una suave caricia.

Buchou: Ise!, que estás haciendo en un momento como este – dijo muy sonrojada pero sin detenerlo.

Se terminaron de colocar las trampas como Rias ordeno y todos regresaron al salón del Club en espera de nuevas órdenes.

Buchou: Bien, Ise y Koneko, irán al gimnasio.

Issei/Koneko: Entendido – saliendo en dirección al gimnasio

En el gimnasio se encontraron con la chica vestida con ropas chinas Shui, la torre de Raiser. También se encontraron con dos gemelas con motoristas Ile, Nel y Mira los peones de Raiser.

Issei: Bien, yo me encargo de las peones, tú de la torre.

Koneko: Issei-senpai, sea gentil.

Issei: ¿Qué?

Shui: Hasta cuándo van a estar hablando entre ustedes. – dijo atacando a Koneko.

Koneko salto hacia un lado para esquivar la patada de Shui, alejándose de Issei.

Issei: Ustedes van a atacarme o prefieren que tome la iniciativa – dijo activando su Boosted gear.

Mira: Esta vez te derrotare. Ile, Nel, no deben subestimar a este tipo, ataquen con todo desde el principio.

Ile/Nel: Hai!

Mira se lanzó al ataque para dar un golpe recto con su kon mientras las gemelas corrieron por detrás de Issei para atacarlo por la espalda con sus motosierras mágicas. Issei decidio evadir los ataques con un salto hacia un lado.

[Boost][Boost][Boost]

Issei desapareció de la vista de las peones, cuando apareció estaba agachado frente a Mira para darle una patada que la mando a volar hacia arriba, Issei salto para tomarla de la pierna y dando media vuelta en el aire la arrojo hacia las gemelas. Mira impacto horizontalmente con ambas gemelas, entonces Issei al uso un dragon shoot.

[Tres peones de Raiser-sama se retiran] – anuncio Grayfia.

Issei: Koneko-chan, ya acabe aquí necesitas ayuda.

Shui y Koneko detuvieron su combate al ver a Issei pelear.

Koneko: Ah!

Volvió en si al oír la voz de Issei y golpeo a Shui con un puñetazo en la cara.

Buchou: *Ise, Koneko ¿cómo están las cosas?, oí el anuncio, fue Ise*

Issei: Esta todo bien, sin problemas.

Buchou: *Te lo encargo Issei, como lo planeamos*

Issei: Entendido – dijo saliendo del gimnasio junto a Koneko.

Shui: Están huyendo, no pueden abandonar un lugar tan importante.

En cuanto salieron de edificio este estallo por el ataque de Akeno.

[Una torre de Raiser-sama se retira] – anuncio Grayfia

Issei: Koneko vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con Kiba en patio de deportes.

Koneko: Si vamos. – dijo mientras alcanzaba a Issei

De pronto el lugar donde estaba Koneko exploto. Al disiparse el humo estaba Koneko envuelta en un domo rojizo de energía que la protegía.

Yubelluna: No creí que pudieras bloquear ese ataque, debería decir como se esperaba de Sekiryuutei.

Disipando la barrera, Koneko fue al lado de Issei.

Koneko: Gracias Issei-senpai

Issei: No te preocupes es mi deber protegerte, vamos a reunirnos con Kiba.

Koneko: Pero….

Akeno: No te preocupes Koneko-chan yo me hare cargo. – dijo mientras llegaba volando con sus alas de demonio.

Yubelluna: La sacerdotisa del trueno, tengo muchos deseos de pelear contigo.

Akeno: Lo mismo digo reina explosiva.

Issei: Lo dejaremos en tus manos, y recuerda evitar el derroche de energía innecesaria. – dijo yéndose junto con Koneko.

[Tres peones de Raiser-sama se retiran] – anuncio Grayfia

Al llegar al patio de deportes encontraron a Kiba escondido detrás del almacén de deportes.

Issei: Tu derrotaste a los tres peones cierto.

Kiba: Si, fue más fácil gracias a las trampas.

Koneko: ¿Cuantos enemigos hay Yuuto-senpai?

Kiba: Son todo es resto de las piezas. Una torre, dos caballeros, dos alfiles y dos peones.

Issei: Propongo salir de frente y derrotarlas a todas.

En ese momento se oyo la voz de la mujer caballero Carlamaine.

Carlamaine: Yo soy el caballero de Raiser Phenex-sama, me aburrí de tratar de rastrearlos. Caballero de Rias Gremory ¡Te reto a un duelo!

Kiba: Hay un caballero y una espada retándome a un duelo no puedo negarme. – dijo saliendo de frente.

Issei: Bien, a eso es a lo que me refería, vamos Koneko-chan. – dijo yendo al lado de Kiba.

Koneko: ¿Que están haciendo ustedes dos?. – dijo yendo tras ellos

Carlamaine: Así que salieron de frente, las personas cuerdas no harían eso. Pero me encantan los idiotas como ustedes.

Kiba: Este es el duelo entre caballeros que estado esperando ansiosamente. Soy Kiba Yuuto, caballero de Rias Gremory-sama. Aquí voy. – dijo lanzándose al ataque.

Kiba comenzó el ataque, de tanto en tanto se podían ver como salían las chispas volando por el impacto del metal de las espadas de ambos caballeros.

Isabella: Parecen aburridos – dijo mientras salían con el resto de las piezas de Raiser.

Issei: Me preguntaba cuando saldría el resto de ustedes. – dijo mirado a todas.

Issei: Koneko-chan te puedo encargar los dos peones y el alfil de allá.

Ravel: Cuando creí haber encontrado un chico lindo resulta ser un fanático de las espadas al igual que Carlamaine. – dijo para si misma.

Ravel: Así que este es el peón que Rias-sama adora, no esta tan mal. – dijo viendo a Issei.

Issei: A juzgar por tu aura y rasgos físicos diría que eres un demonio puro del clan Phenex, tal vez la hermana del yakitori. ¿Y tú no pelearas? – dijo viendo como todos hacían sus posees de batalla menos ella.

Ravel: También eres muy inteligente, tienes razón yo no peleare.

Koneko: Yo atacare primero – dijo comenzando el ataque con los dos peones y el otro alfil.

Koneko se llevó a sus oponentes lejos de Issei para pelear.

Ravel: Su Boosted gear es poderoso, pero necesita tiempo para cargar, derrótenlo en menos de 30 segundos – le dijo a Isabella y al otro caballero.

Issei se preparó para el ataque de esas dos. La caballero hacia varios ataques al pecho de Issei, ataques que Issei esquivaba de manera sencilla. La caballero retrocedía rápidamente para dar paso a Isabella que iba con una patada voladora al rostro de Issei, patada que esquivo fácilmente con un ligero movimiento de pies.

Issei: En condiciones normales tendrías razón, pero yo soy capaz de romper la barrera de los 10 segundos.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

Ravel: Retrocedan!

Issei: Demasiado tarde, ¡Dragon shoot!

[Una torre, un caballero de Raiser-sama se retiran]

Issei: ¡Koneko retrocede!

Issei: Libera tu sacred gear. – le grito a kiba

Kiba: ¡Sword birth!

Issei clavo su puño en el suelo.

[Transfer]

La cancha completa se llenó de espadas que salían del suelo derrotando a las siervas de Raiser.

[Dos peones, Un caballero, Un alfil de Raiser-sama se retiran] – anuncio Grayfia

Koneko: Buen trabajo.

[Reina de Rias-sama se retira] – anuncio Grayfia

Issei: ¿¡Que!?, no puede ser. – dijo sorprendido

Issei se desconcentro por la sorpresa de que Akeno-san fue derrota y se distrajo. De repente se oyó el sonido de una explosión cercana.

[Un Caballero de Rias-sama se retira] – anuncio Grayfia

Issei: ¿¡Que!? – dijo si poder creerlo.

Inmediatamente Issei reacciono y fue por Koneko a toda velocidad mientras aumentaba su poder.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Cuando Issei llego Koneko todavía estaba a salvo.

Koneko: Issei-senpai, Akeno-senpai y Yuuto-senpai como….

Yubelluna: Jajajaja… ese caballero fue presa fácil porque bajo la guardia después de haber ganado una pelea.

Ravel: Ríndanse, ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad de ganar, nosotros somos los Phenex, somos inmortales.

Ravel: Mira sabes qué es eso de por allá. – dijo señalando el techo del edificio del consejo estudiantil.

Buchou: *Ise no te preocupes por nosotras, enfócate en tu batalla*

Issei: Por supuesto, es Rias Gremory-sama y Asia peleando contra el bastardo yakitory. – dijo tranquilamente

Ravel: Estas seguro de estar tan tranquilo mientras tu ama está en peligro.

Issei: No te preocupes, iré de inmediato después de derrotar a esta reina. Koneko-chan, adelántate a ir con Buchou, yo me encargo de esto aquí.

Koneko: ¿Estarás bien Issei-senpai?. – dijo con un tono de preocupación.

Issei: Que mi linda kouhai se preocupe por mí, me hace realment feliz.

Koneko: Linda… - murmuro para sí misma con un ligero sonrojo

Issei: Confía en mi Koneko-chan, ¡Ve!.

Koneko: Hai. – dijo yéndose.

Issei: ¿No la detendrán?

Yubelluna: No hay necesidad, ustedes no pueden ganar.

Issei: ¿Cómo pueden decir eso?. Nosotros los estudiamos muy bien pero ustedes prácticamente no saben nada de nosotros aun así dicen que no podemos ganar.

Ravel: Así es, no importa lo que hagan. Acaso dirás que derrotaras a mi onii-sama un ataque que puede matar a un dios o que lo derrotas cientos de veces hasta que se rinda. En ninguno de los dos casos tienes el poder suficiente, solo eres un demonio reencarnado de clase baja.

Issei: Yo probablemente no tendría ningún inconveniente en ninguna de las dos opciones. Pero si crees que altos poderes demoniacos y una regeneración instantánea te hacen invencible, estas muy equivocada.

Yubelluna: Basta de charlas pelearas o no.

Issei: Muy bien, pero antes de comenzar preferiría que Ravel fuera a otro lugar.

Ravel: Hmp!, porque habría de hacerte caso.

Issei: Si te quedas cercas es probable que salgas lastimada y ¿tú no peleas cierto?

Yubelluna: Odio admitirlo pero él tiene razón, Ravel-sama, por favor vaya al edificio de nuestra base.

Ravel: Ya, está bien. – dijo poco molesta yéndose.

Issei: Muy bien terminare esto rápido. – dijo con determinación

Yubelluna: Eso lo veremos.

Issei salto rápidamente, llegando a la altura de Yubelluna puso su mano con la palma abierta en su vientre pegándole un pequeño circulo mágico y luego la empujo con gran fuerza al suelo.

Yubelluna: Buen ataque, pero te será imposible derrotarme con eso. – dijo mientras se levantaba en medio del polvo.

Issei sonrió pícaramente y entonces dijo las palabras mágicas.

Issei: ¡Dress Break!

Las ropas de Yubelluna volaron al instante permitiendo a Issei ver sus enormes pechos.

Issei: (Nunca había tenido la oportunidad de verla, que lindo color rosa el de sus pezones, muy bien guardando en memoria, carpeta de grandes Oppais).

Yubelluna: Kyaaaa! ¡Qué clase de técnica pervertida esta!.

Issei: Fue suficiente. ¡Dragon shoot!.

[Reina de Raiser-sama se retira]

Ddraig: (Socio, creí que ya te habías curado de tu perversión).

Issei: (Que dices la perversión de un hombre ¡JAMAS DESAPARECE!, además solo lo hice porque la última vez me quede con muchos de deseos de ver sus Oppais).

Ddraig: (Como sea, no se olvida algo).

Issei: (Tienes razón). – dijo apresurándose al edificio del consejo estudiantil.

Dentro del edificio Issei se encontró con Ravel.

Ravel: Pensar que derrotarías a Yubelluna de esa manera.

Issei: Lo siento por mostrarte eso. La verdad no quiero pelear con una chica tan linda como tú, así que hare como que no te vi.

Ravel: Hmp!, no te hagas una idea equivocada, yo soy la que te deja pasar y no por que seas un poco atractivo sino porque no tengo ganas de pelear. – dijo tsundere.

Issei: Hai,hai. – dijo subiendo rápidamente al techo del edificio.

En el techo del edificio estaban Rias, Koneko y Asia peleando contra Raiser.

Raiser: Ríndete Rias, ya casi no te queda poder demoniaco.

Buchou: ¿Pero qué dices?, a ti solo te queda una pieza y no está aquí, es Jaque mate, ríndete Raiser.

Raiser: Aunque tuvieras a todos tus siervos contigo, no podrías derrotarme. Tú nunca tuviste oportunidad contra mí. Es algo que una virgen sin experiencia como tú no podría entender, pero de ese problema yo me hare cargo después de ganar.

En ese momento estaba llegando Issei y pudo escuchar esto ultimo.

Issei: ¿Qué, tú, qué?, atreve a repetirlo enfrente de mi bastardo yakitori. – le grito furioso.

Raiser: Pensar que incluso llegarías hasta aquí, Yubelluna bajo la guardia y termino siendo derrotada.

Issei: Buchou, Asia, Koneko-chan. Lo hicieron bien ahora yo me encargo. – dijo dando un paso adelante.

Buchou: Ise?

Asia: Issei-san?

Koneko: Issei-senpai?

Issei: Promoción a la reina.

Raiser: Acaso tienes la intención de pelear contra mí.

Issei: Te equivocas, te voy a destrozar. – dijo con sus ojos rojos de dragón

Issei: ¡Balance Breaker!

[Welsh Dragon, Balance Breaker]

Raiser se impactó por el incremento repentino de poder de Issei.

Raiser: ¿Una armadura?, transformaste el poder de dragón en una armadura de cuerpo completo.

Issei repentinamente desapareció de la vista de todos y apareció detrás de Raiser. Tomo el brazo izquierdo de Raiser y después pateo sus costillas mandándolo a volar al suelo a la vez que le arrancaba el brazo.

Raiser: Que un demonio de clase baja se atreva a hacerme esto. – dijo enojado, levantándose de entre el polvo y regenerando su brazo.

Issei: Eso fue por Akeno-san. – dijo frio

Issei voló hacia Raiser rápidamente. A Raiser apenas le dio tiempo de reaccionar a la velocidad de Issei y uso su brazos para cubrirse en "X" pero Issei de un tajo con su mano envuelta en aura, rebano las dos piernas de Raiser, para luego darle un puñetazo en vuelto en aura que le destrozo me dio rostro y lo mando a estrellarse contra los árboles.

Issei: Eso fue por atreverte a tratar así a mi Buchou.

Raiser se levantó de entre los arboles regalándose y volando a lo alto.

Raiser: Maldito demonio de clase baja, no te perdonare, te hare cenizas. – dijo furioso

Raiser levanto sus manos al cielo preparando una enorme e intensa llamarada del tamaño de una casa.

Buchou: Raiser no lo hagas!

Issei: No te preocupes Buchou esto no es nada.

Raiser: Muere estúpido. – dijo lanzando la gran llamarada.

Issei: Combatiré fuego con fuego. – dijo encendiendo una gran llama de fuego en su estómago.

[Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost] [Boost]

Quitándose el casco Issei abrió la boca y soplo una enorme llama que impacto contra la de Raiser provocando una gran explosión. Debido a la onda expansiva de la explosión los edificios más cercanos se derrumbaron. Rias uso un círculo mágico de defensa para cubrirse a ella, Asia y Koneko de la onda expansiva.

Cuando se disipo el humo se pudo ver a Raiser tirado en el suelo regenerándose, había perdido la mitad del rostro, ambas piernas, el derecho completo hasta el hombro y el todo el antebrazo de izquierdo. (N/A: Estaba hecho mierda).

Finalmente cuando se puso en pie totalmente regenerado su mirada se tiñio de miedo y desesperación mientras veía como se acerca Issei lentamente en su armadura mostrando el rostro.

Raiser: Espera, un mocoso como tú que no sabe la importancia que tiene este compromiso para los demonios, no debería entrometerse.

Issei: Eso no me importa, tus sabias los sentimientos de Rias y aun así quisiste obligarla a casarse contigo, más aun insinuaste que abusarías de ella. Eso es suficiente para derrotar a un imbécil como tú. – dijo serio pero muy enojado, llegando al frente de Raiser.

Issei: Se acabó, Jaque mate.

Raiser: Espera yo…

Issei golpeo fuertemente el estómago de Raiser junto con un sonido que provino de las joyas de la armadura [ **Penetrar** ], Raiser tosió sangre mientras retrocedía.

Raiser: Yo…por algo….como esto. – dijo cayendo inconsciente.

[Raiser-sama no puede continuar, la ganadora es Rias-sama] – anuncio Grayfia

En ese momento Ravel llego volando poniéndose frente a su hermano con los brazos extendidos.

Issei: ¡Si tienes alguna queja, ven, peleare contigo cuando quieras! – diciendo eso fue en dirección a Rias mientras desvanecía su armadura.

Ravel tuvo un ligero sonrojo por esas últimas palabras llevándose a su hermano a través de un círculo mágico.

Buchou: Gracias Ise. – dijo lanzándose a los brazos de Issei.

 **Casa Hyodo**

Después de un tiempo haber terminado el partido. Rias, Asia e Issei fueron a tomar un baño (N/A: Obvio por separado). Rias e Issei se encontraban en su habitación.

Buchou: Recuerdas lo que me dijiste la última vez que vine aquí.

Issei: Claro que lo recuerdo esa vez….

 _ **Lemon**_

Issei no pudo seguir hablando porque Rias lo callo de con suave y apasionado beso.

Issei: Rias tú estás de acuerdo con esto.

Rias: Si, yo quiero que mi primera vez sea con Ise, quiero ser una contigo.

Rias comenzó a desnudarse de manera lenta y sexy frente a Issei, metiendo sus manos bajo la ropa de Issei para tocar su bien trabajado pecho mientras lo besaba poco a poco le quito la camisa. Issei tomo a Rias del rostro para besarla más intensamente y acostarla en la cama, después se quitó los pantalones. Finalmente se puso sobre Rias, ambos estaban jadeando por la excitación.

Rias: Ise, también es tu primera vez.

Issei: Si, y me alegra que sea con la mujer que más amo.

Issei bajo su cara hasta los pechos de Rias tomando el pezón de su pecho izquierdo con su boca mientras masajeaba el sexo húmedo de Rias.

Rias: Ise!... No me hagas...esperar….. – mientras gemía de placer.

Issei paso al a tomar el otro pecho de Rias con su boca mientras seguía masajeando el sexo húmedo de Rias con la otra mano masajeaba el pecho Izquierdo.

Rias: Mou...Ise…. ya mételo….ah!...te quiero dentro de mí. – decía envuelta en placer

Issei: Parece que estas lista, puede que sea doloroso al principio así que lo haré despacio.

Rias abrió las piernas para dar paso a Issei. Issei acerco su miembro erecto a la entrada de Rias masajeándola un poco antes de meterla, poco a poco Issei penetro a Rias abriéndose paso hasta romper su himen, evitando que Rias grite dándole un apasionado beso, metio completamente su miembro erecto.

Issei: ¿Te duele?

Rias: Solo un poco pero lo soportaré así que muévete. – dijo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos mientras estaba sonrojada al extremo.

Issei comenzó a moverse poco a poco lentamente, hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras Rias trataba de no hacer mucho ruido.

Rias: Hahh! …. Ise dame mas… siiiii! . – dijo mientras arqueaba la espalda por el primer orgasmo.

Issei: Tu interior me está apretando muy fuerte es tan caliente y húmedo.

Rias: No, todavía no puedes venirte. – dijo Rias cambiando de posición, poniéndose sobre Issei.

Issei: Rias... eres increíble. – dijo mientras Rias montaba su miembro erecto.

Rias empezó a montar a Issei con más intensidad sin despegar su trasero de las piernas de Issei, Rias comenzo a moverse hacia atrás y hacia adelante mientras tenía las manos en el pecho de Issei.

Issei: ...Rias…..yo ya…no puedo….me vengo.

Rias: Yo….tambien …..Otra vez…..ah!. – se vino, teniendo espasmos en la piernas y su interior también se contrajo.

Issei: Me vengo . – soltando un gran carga de semen en el interior de Rias que se contraía constantemente por el orgasmo.

Issei: ¿Ya estas satisfecha?

Rias: Haaah… aun no.

Issei: Eso es lo que quería escuchar.

Esa noche, ninguno de los dos recordó poner una barrera para evitar que el ruido que escapara de la habitación.

 **CONTINUARA…**


	5. ¿Que sucedio?

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

 **Casa Hyodo**

Se encontraban Issei y Rias acostados en su cama después de una noche intensa de "ejercicios". Issei comenzaba a abrir los ojos por la luz del sol, poco a poco mientras abría los ojos, podía ver una cabellera carmesí frente a él.

Rias: Buenos días, Ise. – dijo con una sonrisa dándole un suave beso en los labios a Issei.

Issei: Buenos días, Rias – dijo sonriendo felizmente.

Issei: Solo para hacerlo de manera oficial, diré esto. Rias Gremory, yo te amo, sal conmigo como mi novia.

Rias: Si, yo quiero ser tu novia Ise, te amo. – dijo dándole otro beso.

Toc..Toc..Toc..Toc.

Señora Hyodo: Issei, el desayuno ya está listo baja por favor. También puede venir Rias-san contigo. – dijo contenta.

Issei/Rias: Eh?

Mientras desayunaban en el comedor los padres de Issei estaban muy felices, Asia hacia pucheros, Issei y Rias tenían expresiones complicadas.

Señor Hyodo: Rias-san, ya pensaron en el nombre.

Rias: Eh?

Señora Hyodo: Otou-san deberíamos ir a comprar las cosas para nuestro nieto.

Issei/Rias: (¡Se dieron cuenta de lo que hicimos ayer!)

Ddraig: (Era obvio, ninguno de los dos puso un barrera para evitar que los escucharan. Por cierto felicidades socio por fin dejaste de ser el Virgen Emperador Rojo)

Issei: Otou-san, Oka-san. Creo que se están precipitando Rias no está embarazada. – dijo tratando de calmar a sus padres.

Rias: Otou-sama, Oka-sama. Puedo tener su permiso para vivir en esta casa junto a Issei.

Señora Hyodo: Por supuesto Rias-san, pero ¿tus padres estarán de acuerdo?.

Rias: No se preocupe por eso Oka-sama, ya tengo el permiso de mis padres.

Señora Hyodo: Oíste Otou-san. Vamos a comprar las cosas para él bebe.

Luego de terminar el desayuno los padres de Issei salieron felices a comprar un montón de cosas de bebe. Mientras Issei, Rias y Asia se dirigían a la Academia. Rias tomo el brazo derecho de Issei para ir camino a la Academia y Asia lo tomo del brazo izquierdo.

Asia: Buchou-san se me adelanto anoche pero yo no perderé. – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos haciendo pucheros.

Rias: Ara, Asia, ¿a qué cosa te refieres?. – dijo divertida

Asia: Ayer Buchou-san con Issei-san, hizo, se….s-sex….¡Sexo!. – dijo mientras se ponía roja.

 **Academia Kuou**

En los casilleros de la entrada Rias se despidió de Issei dándole un beso en la mejilla, acción que no pasó desapercibida para todos los estudiantes de la Academia. La noticia se extendió rápidamente. Al llegar a la puerta de su salón de clases Issei se vio agredido por sur dos amigos Matsuda y Motohama.

Matsuda: Maldito traidor. – grito tratando de golpear a Issei por la espalda, pero Issei simplemente se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo.

Motohama: Desgraciado! – grito con la lagrimas tratando de golpear a Issei en la cara, Issei simplemente esquivo moviendo un poco la cabeza.

Issei: ¿Qué les pasa a ustedes hoy?, están muy agresivos esta mañana. – dijo abriendo la puerta para entrar a su salón de clases pero todos estaban sentados y callados, sin hacer nada.

Matsuda: Ya nos enteramos de lo que paso en los casilleros.

Motohama: Que explicación tienes para que Rias-senpai te bese en la mejilla. – dijo celoso esperando una explicación.

Issei: Que tiene malo que tu novia te bese en la mejilla.

Matsuda: N-nov..

Motohama: N-nov-Novia!?

Todos en el salón de clase: ¡NOVIA!

Durante todo el día Issei se la paso esquivando golpes de sus compañeros de la Academia y a la hora de la salida, su casillero estaba lleno de cartas de amenaza de muerte, todas de chicos. Pero sorpresivamente también había algunas cartas de amor de chicas cosa que sorprendió a Issei, él nunca había recibido ni una solo carta de amor en toda su vida.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Kiba: Issei-kun te has vuelto muy popular.

Koneko: Issei-senpai llama mucho la atención de otras chicas, me molesta.

Asia: Si, todo el mundo habla de Issei-san y Buchou-san.

Akeno: Ara,ara…Issei-kun, puede que hasta yo termine enamorándome de ti, pero creo que a Rias no le gustaría. – dijo seductoramente.

Issei: Yo no le veo el problema, la sociedad demoniaca permite la poligamia a los hombres, además Rias sabe que yo seré el rey del harem. – dijo con tranquilidad.

Rias: Si, pero con la condición de que yo sea la primera.

Akeno: Ara, la esposa legal se ve muy confiada.

 **Casa Hyodo**

Al día siguiente en la mañana.

Rias: Otou-sama, Oka-sama. ¿Puedo realizar una reunión de club aquí? lo que pasa es que el edificio del club se encuentra en limpieza y no podremos reunirnos ahí.

Señora Hyodo: Por supuesto, no te preocupes Rias-san.

Señor Hyodo: Así es Rias-san, piensa en nuestra casa como tu propia casa.

En la tarde después de la Academia todos los miembros del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto se reunieron en la casa de Issei, para ser más precisos en la habitación de Issei.

Señora Hyodo: Y esta foto es de cuando Issei estaba en primaria.

Akeno: Ara,ara. Issei-kun fue a la playa desnudo.

Koneko: El pasado desnudo de Issei-senpai.

Rias: Ise de niño… Ise de niño, Ise de niño, Ise de niño.

Asia: La entiendo Buchou-san.

Rias y Asia estaban en su propio mundo mirando las fotografías de cuando Issei era niño.

Kiba: Oi, Issei-kun esta fotografía. – dijo pidiéndole a Issei una explicación de la foto.

Issei: Esa fotografía, es de cuando vivía al otro lado, una amiga mía.

Kiba: No me refiero a eso, sino a la espada en la fotografía.

Issei: Ah., eso, parece una espada sagrada cierto.

Kiba: Gracias Issei-kun, Gracias a ti pude recordar el propósito por el que vivo. – dijo sombrío.

Issei: ¡Que estás diciendo idiota!.—dándole un coscorrón.

Kiba: itee… que fue eso Issei-kun. – dijo con una pequeña lagrima en el ojo.

Issei: Eso fue un golpe de realidad. Hace unos momentos mostraste un rostro sombrío lleno de deseos de venganza. Tal vez tengas algún rencor hacia las espadas sagradas, pero recuerda que las espadas sagradas son solo armas, una espada no es buena o mala, eso depende quien la empuña.

Tiempo después se dio por terminada la reunión.

Al día siguiente al amanecer Issei sentía una presión en ambos brazos, del lado izquierdo se encontraba Rias desnuda y del lado derecho se encontraba Asia también desnuda.

Rias: Buenos días, Ise. – dijo dándole un beso en los labios.

Asia: Yo…no perderé. – dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rias: Ara, Asia, un beso en la mejilla, todavía eres muy inocente.

Issei: Buenos días. – dijo levantándose.

Rias: Espera, nosotras iremos a preparar el desayuno, tomate tu tiempo Ise. – dijo poniéndose su uniforme.

Asia: Issei-san, muchas gracias por dejarme dormir contigo. – dijo vistiéndose.

Rias y Asia salieron de la habitación dejando solo a Issei.

Issei: Ddraig, ¿ha pasado algo?, cómo va el proceso de mutación de las evil pieces, ¿todavía no?. – dijo a apareciendo su Boosted gear.

Ddraig: Extrañamente está tardando demasiado. Tal vez unos días más. Aunque hay algo que me inquieta….

Issei: ¿Qué es?, es algo malo. – dijo ligeramente exaltado.

Ddraig: No, no es nada, no te preocupes socio, quizás es solo mi imaginación.

 **Academia Kuou**

Issei sentía las miradas hostiles de los chicos por donde sea que iba. Al abrir su casillero cayeron un monto de cartas negras, todas amenazas de muerte.

Issei: ¿Hasta cuándo seguirán con esto?. – diciendo para sí mismo.

Murayama: Parece que te has vuelto muy popular Hyodo-kun. – decía viendo el montón de cartas.

Katase: Es cierto, desde que dejaste de hacer perversiones eres un poco más atractivo.

Murayama: Nos preguntábamos, si tienes tiempo para ir al karaoke después de clase.

Katase: Nosotras y algunas chicas del club de kendo teníamos planeado ir al terminar las clases. No es que te queramos a ti personalmente, es solo que Kiba-kun no vino hoy y tú eres un poco más confiable a ahora. – dijo poniéndose un poco nerviosa

Issei: Lo siento por eso, pero tengo actividades del club, tal vez en otra ocasión. Yo les digo.

Murayama: Entendemos, entonces tu nos dirás después. – despidiéndose y agitando la mano.

Issei tuvo un día tranquilo en su salón de clase hasta la hora del almuerzo donde fue detenido por sus dos amigos.

Matsuda: Issei-sama por favor, ayúdenos a conseguir una novia. – rogando en llanto

Motohama: Por favor Issei-sama, usted conoce muchas chicas lindas, solo tiene que presentarnos dos de ellas.

Issei: Aunque me pidan eso, ustedes siguen siendo demasiados pervertidos, seguramente cualquier chica huira de ustedes inmediatamente.

Matsuda: ¿¡Que significa eso!?, hasta hace poco tú también eras un pervertido, no, tú eras la encarnación de la perversión y aun así, conseguiste que la Onee-sama más popular de la Academia sea tu novia. – dijo en reclamo.

Issei: Ustedes no lo entenderían, son demasiado jóvenes.

Motohama: Maldito, no te sientas superior solo porque conseguiste una novia antes que nosotros.

Issei: Yo no conseguí solo una novia, yo conseguí a la mujer que más amo. – dijo mientras sus compañeras de salón lo veían con ojos resplandecientes.

Al terminar las clases Issei y Asia se dirigieron al club de Investigación de lo Oculto. Donde se encontraban Sona, Tsubaki y Rias, Akeno.

Sona-kaicho: Entonces lo dejo en tus manos. – dijo para después irse junto con Tsubaki.

Rias: Si, veré que quieren.

Asia: ¿Sobre qué hablaban Buchou-san?

Rias: Mañana después de clases tendremos unos invitados aquí.

 **Casa Hyodo.**

Después de que Issei y Asia terminaran su trabajo de demonio estaban regresando noche a casa, cuando Issei sintió un aura sagrada.

Asia: Issei-san esto es…. – dijo sintiendo escalofríos por el aura sagrada apretando la mano de Issei, Asia ya sabía que la armas sagradas eran muy peligrosas para ella ahora que es una demonio.

Issei: Si, es una aura sagrada. – dijo serio

Asia se preocupó porque el aura sagrada se podía sentir desde la casa de Issei. Cuando entraron pudieron observar dos chicas con túnicas blancas sentadas en la sala con la Señora Hyodo, una castaña de con el pelo atado a dos coletas y una de peliazul que tenía un mechón verde.

Issei: Pero si es Irina, cuanto tiempo sin verte. – dijo en saludo

Señora Hyodo: La reconociste de inmediato.

Irina: Cuanto tiempo Issei-kun. – dijo sacudiendo la mano.

Asia: Issei-san ¿la conoces?.

Issei: Es mi amiga de la infancia, aunque hace varios años tuvo que irse con sus padres al extranjero y apenas la vuelvo a ver.

Issei: Me alegra que estés bien Irina. Te veo luego.

Issei llevo a Asia a su habitación porque se sintió incomoda estando cerca de esas dos. Cuando Irina y su compañera estaban por irse, Issei fue a despedirlas a la entrada.

Issei: Esta fue una muy agradable sorpresa, realmente me alegra verte de nuevo Irina.

Irina: Pero parece que hemos cambiado en el tiempo que no nos vimos, Issei-kun. Nos vemos mañana en la reunión. – dijo esto para luego irse.

Rias llegó 3 minutos después, con algo de preocupación.

Rias: Ise, están bien. Hace poco sentía un aura sagrada aquí, ¿Era gente de la iglesia?.

Issei: Si, supongo que son las invitadas de mañana, traían consigo espadas sagradas.

Rias: Me preocupaba que comenzaran a pelear, pero no pasó nada, que bueno.

Issei: Bueno una de ellas era mi amiga de la infancia.

Rias: ¿Enserio?

Issei: Así es.

Issei: Sabes verlas me subió un poco la tensión podríamos tomar un baño "caliente" juntos. – dijo susurrándole al oído de Rias.

Rias: ¡Ise!.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Rias: Así que, que buscan dos exorcistas de la iglesia en mi territorio. – dijo retórica.

Irina: Recientemente las espadas sagradas Excalibur fueron robadas de los cuarteles generales de las principales facciones que componen a la iglesia. Las iglesias católicas, ortodoxa y protestita.

Rias: Excalibur como tal no existe. – le dijo a Issei que estaba distraído viendo sus Oppais.

Issei: Ah?

Rias: Lo siento pero podríamos explicar sobre Excalibur mientras continuamos con la plática. Uno de mis sirvientes hace poco se convirtió en demonio.

Irina: Issei-kun, La Excalibur original se quebró hace muchos años en la guerra.

Zenovia: Ahora luce así. – dijo mostrando sus espada quitando el manto que la cubría.

Zenovia: Esta es Excalibur. – decía mostrando su larga espada.

Zenovia: Los fragmentos fueron encontrados y tomaron una nueva forma por la alquimia. Se hicieron 7 espadas. Esta es una de ellas.

Asia tembló un poco por el aura que expulsaba Excalibur, Issei al ver esto, tomo la mano de Asia para calmarla.

Zenovia: Esta espada, es la Excalibur destrution y está en posesión de la iglesia católica.

Después de decir esto Zenovia volvió a guarda su espada en su manto e Irina mostros su espada.

Irina: La mía es "Excalibur Mimic". Puedo cambiar su forma en cualquier cosa que quiera así que es muy útil para llevarla a cualquier lado. Al igual que esta, cada "Excalibur" tiene una habilidad única. Esta está en posesión de la iglesia protestante. – dijo convirtiendo un pequeña soga en una katana.

Zenovia: No hay razón para revelar las habilidades de nuestras Excalibur.

Irina: Pero Zenovia. Incluso si ellos son demonios nosotras tenemos que tener una relación de confianza con ellos en esta situación. Además, incluso si la habilidad de mi espada es revelada, no caeré ante todos los demonios aquí presentes.

Issei: Ja,ja,ja,ja,ja…. – llamando la atención de las dos exorcistas.

Zenovia: Que te hace tanta gracia demonio.

Issei: No, no es nada pero Irina realmente tienes mucha confianza para decir algo como eso si no conoces las habilidades de tu oponente. – Irina no respondió y solo vio.

Zenovia: La razón por la que estamos aquí, es porque una espada fue robada a cada una de las iglesias y fueron rastreadas hasta esta ciudad. – dijo ignorando a Issei.

Rias: ¿Saben quién es el responsable?

Zenovia: Fue la organización de los ángeles caídos. El principal culpable es uno de los líderes de Grigory, Kokabiel.

Rias: Kokabiel, un líder cuyo nombre incluso aparece en la biblia, realmente no me esperaba esto.

Zenovia: Anteriormente mandamos varios sacerdotes y exorcistas a esta ciudad pero todos eran asesinados.

Rias: Entiendo, entonces que buscan de mí.

Zenovia: Nuestra petición… no nuestra orden es que ningún demonio se entrometan en nuestra batalla contra los ángeles caídos por las Excalibur. En otras palabras no interfieran.

Rias: Lo dices de manera que suena como si quisiéramos aliarnos con los ángeles caídos para hacer algo con las Excalibur. – mostrando una expresión fría.

Zenovia: Los altos mandos piensan que es una posibilidad. "si las espadas sagradas fueran arrebatas del lado de Dios entonces los demonios estarían contentos, ¿cierto?" es fue lo que dijeron nuestros superiores, por eso le advertimos ahora, si formas una alianza con Kokabiel entonces los eliminaremos a todos ustedes, incluso si eres la hermana del Maou. – dijo sin importarle la expresión de Rias.

Rias: Si sabes que soy la hermana del Maou, seguramente tienes muchas conexiones con la iglesia. En el nombre del clan Gremory que no haré nada que pueda manchar el nombre de nuestro Maou.

Zenovia: Eso es lo que quería escuchar. – dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

La situación se calmó, ya con todas relajadas.

Rias: ¿Son solo ustedes dos?.

Zenovia: Así es, la persona que tiene la Excalibur de la iglesia protestante, fue escondida en caso de que Irina y yo fallemos esta misión.

Rias: ¿Solo ustedes dos piensan recuperan las Excalibur del líder de los ángeles caídos?, es una locura, ¿Están intentando matarse?.

Irina: Si

Zenovia: Pienso lo mismo que Irina pero de preferencia quisiera no morir.

Rias: Vinieron hasta aquí a morir, como siempre la gente de la iglesia tiene creencias tan extremas.

Irina: ¡No hables mal de nuestras creencias Rias Gremory!.

Zenovia: A decir verdad nuestro superiores nos dijeron que como último recurso destruyamos la Excaliburs, eso es preferible a que caigan en manos de los ángeles caídos. Si es para cumplir nuestra misión, entonces está bien morir para nosotras.

Luego de Zenovia e Irina se miraron y se pararon dispuestas a irse.

Zenovia: Entonces nos marchamos. Vamos Irina.

Rias: Ni siquiera tomaron su te. Puedo prepárales una merienda si lo quieren.

Zenovia: No la necesitamos.

Irina: Lo siento, nos vemos. – decía despidiéndose.

Cuando se dirigían a la puerta Zenovia volteo a ver a Asia.

Zenovia: Me pareciste conocida cuando te vi en la casa de Hyodo Issei, tú eres la bruja Asia Argento. No creí que te encontraría aquí.

Irina: La santa doncella que se convirtió en bruja y fue expulsada por que podía curar demonios y ángeles caídos.

Asia: …Y-yo – tratando de hablar.

Zenovia: ¿Aun crees en nuestro dios?.

Irina: Es imposible que un demonio crea en dios Zenovia.

Asia: ... Es que no puedo olvidar mi fe. He creído en el toda mi vida...

Zenovia: Si es así. Entonces deberías ser cortada en este instante. Si es ahora, puedo cortarte en el nombre de Dios. Incluso si tienes pecados, Dios te perdonara. – dijo mientras se acerca a Asia con su espada desenfundada.

Issei no pudo soportarlo más y paro delante de Asia.

Issei: Primero vienes y actúas todopoderosa dando órdenes, llamas a Asia bruja y luego dices que quieres matarla. ¡Como si fuera a dejarte hacerle algo a una mujer importante para mí!.

Zenovia: Y eso que tiene, ahora solo se le puede llamar bruja.

Issei: Cuando yo conocí a Asia ella estaba sola, sin amigos ni nadie que la ayudara e incluso tu dios no la ayudo, ella estaba en peligro y tu dios no hizo nada por ella.

Zenovia: Dios la amaba, todo lo que le paso fue su culpa por no tener la fe suficiente o su fe fue falsa.

Zenovia: A todo esto ¿tú que eres para Asia?.

Issei: Familia, camarada y un hombre que se preocupa por ella. Si tu o cualquiera le hace algo a Asia se convertirán en mi enemigo. ¡Es por eso que yo protegeré a Asia incluso si eso significa matar a cualquier Dios!.

Zenovia: Grandes palabras viniendo de un demonio de clase baja. Rias Gremory tienes que educarlo mejor.

Rias: Ise, detente. – dijo tratando de llamar su atención.

Kiba: Bien ese caso yo seré tu oponente. – le dijo a Zenovia, poniéndose al lado de Issei.

Zenovia: ¿Tú quién eres?.

Kiba: Tu senpai.

Zenovia: Esta bien, será interesante ver la fuerza de los sirvientes de Rias Gremory.

 **Fuera del club de investigación de lo oculto**

Rias había levantado una barrera que le permitiera pelear. Zenovia estaba frente a Kiba y Irina estaba frente a Issei.

Rias: Incluso si es un combate amistoso no se confíen, su espadas siguen siendo sagradas. – les dijo a Issei y Kiba.

Issei solo asiente con la cabeza mientras Kiba comenzó a reír mientras invocaba muchas espadas demoniacas del suelo

Zenovia: ¿Te estas riendo de mí?

Kiba: No es eso. La cosa que deseaba derrotar y destruir apareció enfrente de mí. Estoy feliz. Jajaja.

Zenovia: ...Sword birth, huh. El Sacred gear que puede crear cualquier espada demoniaca que su portador imagine. Escuche que había un "sujeto" que evito ser desechado por el proyecto "Espada Sagrada"... ¿Ese eres tú?.

Irina: ¡Issei-kun!. Cuando vi al chico que no había visto en mucho tiempo, y saber que se convirtió en un demonio... Ah que horrible coincidencia.

Issei: Esta es una buena oportunidad, les demostrare que no son tan fuertes como ustedes creen. – dijo materializando su Boosted gear.

Irina: ¡Una Longinus!.

Zenovia: ¿Es eso el Boosted Gear? nunca creí encontrarme con la persona poseída por el Dragón Gales en un país tan al este como este..

Kiba se lanzó rápidamente contra Zenovia.

Kiba: Tu oponente soy yo. – dijo chocando espadas con Zenovia.

Irina: Aquí voy Issei-kun. – dijo saltando contra Issei.

Issei simplemente esquivo el corte con un movimiento mínimo. Al caer Irina dio un salto hacia adelante para impulsarse contra Issei yendo con la espada de frente al ver esto Issei ladeo su torso para evadir el ataque, Irina paso de largo para recuperar su postura. Esta vez Irina corrió lanzado múltiples estocadas a Issei mientras avanzaban hacia adelante, Issei esquivaba todos lo ataques con pequeños movimientos mientras retrocedía. Issei dio un gran salto poniendo distancia entre Irina y él.

Issei: ¿Qué esto?, dicen que quieren pelear contra Kokabiel pero ¡no puedes siquiera tocarme!.

Irina: Ahora veras. – dijo Irina alargando su Katana en dirección de pecho de Issei.

Issei detuvo la hoja de la Katana con su mano derecha envuelta en un más denso touki.

Issei: ¿Eso es todo?. – agarrando la hoja de la espada con la mano cerrada.

Rias: ¡Ise!, ¿cómo?. – dijo sorprendida.

Koneko: Eso es….. – dijo inexpresiva pero algo sorprendida.

Irina: ¿¡Qué significa esto!?, ¿Por qué puedes tocar mi Excalibur?, no, ¡Porque Excalibur no puede dañarte!. – dijo sorprendida.

Zenovia: ¿¡Que está pasando!?. – dijo sorprendida

Todos los demás tenia caras de asombro incluido Kiba que por un momento detuvo el combate.

[Boost]

Issei Jalo la Excalibur de Irina arrebatándosela.

Issei: Es mi victoria. – dijo haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

Irina: Tienes razón, me rindo. – dijo resignada.

Mientras tanto la pelea entre Kiba y Zenovia había terminado, Kiba estaba en el suelo con dolor.

Issei: Y bien, ahora que ¿te gustaría pelear conmigo?.

Zenovia: Debo admitir que eres más fuerte de lo que esperaba pero aun así no puedes vencerme.

Issei: Sabes que en realidad pelee usando muy poco de mi poder aun así dices que no puedo vencerte, realmente no tienes la capacidad para ver la diferencia de poder. Incluso si pelearas conmigo usando tu otra espada y Excalibur a la vez no podrás vencerme.

Zenovia: ¿Cómo?. – en shock

Issei: ¿Como?, ¿qué?

Zenovia: Como sabes de mi otra espada.

Issei: No solo eso, también me di cuenta de cual espada sagrada es. Pero ustedes realmente aun planean ir a pelear contra Kokabiel, tu compañera no pudo hacerme ni un rasguño a mí "un demonio de clase baja" y ¿quieren pelear contra un líder de Grigory?.

Zenovia: Ese es asunto nuestro. – dijo mientras se preparaba para irse con Irina.

Issei: Espera acabo de llegar a una conclusión. Rias puedes llamar a Sona-kaicho para tener una pequeña reunión.

Rias: Que ocurre Ise.

Issei: Eso solo una idea pero podríamos descubrirlos planes de Kokabiel. Irina y Zenovia ustedes también vengan les interesara saber esto.

 **Sala del consejo estudiantil**

Dentro de la sala se encontraban todos los miembros de los sequitos Sitri y Gremory además de las dos Exorcistas.

Issei: Primero, Kiba tienes algo que decir, dado que anduviste por ahí de vago seguramente te encontraste con algo o alguien ¿me equivoco?.

Kiba: No, tienes razón, el otro día me encontré un sacerdote que había sido asesinado y en ese mismo lugar vi un exorcista que dijo llamarse Freed Zelzan el traía consigo una Excalibur.

Zenovia: Freed Zelzan, un sacerdote renegador que fue expulsado de la iglesia porque se volvió loco al encontrar placer en asesinar demonios.

Issei: Bien, Mi teoría es que Kokabiel quiere iniciar otra guerra entre las tres facciones.

Sona-kaicho: En que te basas para decir una cosa asi, Issei-kun.

Issei: Vera Sona-kaicho….

Sona-kaicho: Por favor llámame Sona, eres el novio de Rias después de todo y yo soy su amiga así que está bien.

Issei: Esta bien Sona, la verdad, llegue a esta conclusión por varios motivos pero los más relevantes son: UNO, porque robar las espadas sagradas, yo creo que quería provocar a los de la facción del cielo. DOS, porque venir a Kuou con las espadas, del modo en que lo veo, es muy sospechoso que venga a una ciudad donde coincidentemente están dos hermanas de los Maou. TRES Kokabiel es loco que ama las batallas.

Sona: Ciertamente es muy sospechoso que venga a esta ciudad específicamente, entiendo tus puntos y muy probablemente tengas razón pero ¿cómo sabias que yo también soy la hermana de un Maou?.

Issei: Tal vez me creías que era un tonto por mis notas en clases, pero yo no soy el mismo desde que me convertí en demonio. Yo mismo lo investigue.

Sona: ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

Issei: Incluso si me lo preguntas yo no te responderé esa pregunta.

Issei: En todo caso la probabilidad de Kokabiel planee atacar la Academia es alta.

Sona: Entiendo, ya que este lugar es como la base de operaciones de Rias y mía, este lugar es punto de ataque bastante obvio.

Todos los demás presentes estaban sorprendidos por la plática estratégica que estaba teniendo Issei con Sona.

Issei: Seguramente como Kokabiel fallo en la provocación al cielo, ahora espera provocar una guerra provocando a uno de los Maous usando a Rias o a ti.

Issei: En cuanto a las espadas sagradas no sé lo que intente hacer. Zenovia e Irina, tienen alguna información que pueda ser relevante.

Irina: También sabemos que, está involucrado en este caso el arzobispo genocida Balba Galilei, que fue expulsado por llevar a cabo el proyecto de la espada sagrada.

Kiba: Así que Balba Galilei, ahora sé a quién debo matar. – dijo con mirada de odio.

Issei: bien, esta es solo una hipótesis pero dime que piensas Sona. Yo creo que Kokabiel y Balba fueron los que le dieron la espada Excalibur a Freed Zelzan además de que lo más probable es que estén por realizar un experimento con las espadas que reunieron.

Sona: Creo que tienes razón, estaba pensando lo mismo. Pero que podría querer hacer con varias espadas Excalibur.

Zenovia: Lo más probable es que busque fusionarlas todas.

Issei: Si ese es el caso debemos impedir que obtenga las que tienen ustedes. No estoy diciendo que vayamos a ayudarlas. Este caso yo no involucra solo a la iglesia, Kokabiel planea atacarnos a nosotros también.

Zenovia: Comprendo la situación un poco. Les permitiremos colaborar con nosotras.

Irina: Estoy de acuerdo. Aunque no me gusta depender de demonios.

Sona: Creo que deberíamos realizar algunas búsquedas para encontrar a Freed Zelzan y quitarle la Excalibur que tiene consigo.

Issei: Pienso lo mismo, pero de eso se encargaran tú y Rias, ustedes son las demonio de clase alta en este territorio.

Rias: Muy bien voy a organizar los equipos sino les importa. – todos asintieron en acuerdo.

Issei salió solo de sala del consejo estudiantil un rato para ir al baño.

Issei: (Ddraig, tú crees que eso estuvo bien, quizás me deje llevar e intervine más de lo necesario). – pensó reflexionando frente a los lavabos.

Ddraig: (Eso no importa, ya lo hiciste, ahora a ver qué pasa).

La puerta de los baños se abrió y quien entro era Akeno.

Akeno: Ara, Issei-kun que haces aquí.

Issei: Eso debería decirlo yo, este es el baño de chicos.

Akeno: Issei-kun es un chico por lo que tiene que "liberar su estrés" a veces. – mientras se acercaba seductoramente a Issei.

Akeno: Sabes cuándo te vi defendiendo a Asia-chan y luego discutiendo tan varonil e inteligente con Sona, mi corazón se aceleró, quizás es esto lo que llaman estar enamorada. – dijo seductoramente mientras tocaba el pecho de Issei y acercaba su rostro al del él.

Ddraig: (Parece que no pierdes el tiempo socio).

Issei: Akeno-san, si actúas tan linda frente a mí quizás no pueda contenerme. – haciendo un ligera sonrisa.

Akeno: Yo no quiero que te contengas, y solo llámame Akeno. – casi a punto de besarlo.

Issei no logro contenerse y beso a Akeno que solo tenía los ojos abiertos por el beso repentino, después Akeno cerró los ojos correspondiendo al beso apasionado de Issei. Hasta que se separaron por la falta de aire mientras un fino hilo de saliva los unía y ambos jadeaban.

Akeno: Después de que Rias me conto todo lo que le haces desde que son novios, yo también quiero hacer este tipo de cosas con Issei-kun.

Issei: Yo también quiero hacer esas cosas con Akeno. Haces latir mi corazón muy rápido con tu sensualidad y es muy difícil para mí resistirme pero….

Issei: Este no es el momento ni el lugar para hacer algo como eso. Yo quiero que la primera vez que lo haga contigo sea en un lugar más adecuado.

Akeno: fufufufu… Issei-kun, te robaste mi primer beso y también quieres ahora mi virginidad.

Issei: Por supuesto, yo quiero tu virginidad Aken…

Rias: Iseeee… vine porque estabas tardando y te encuentro haciendo este tipo de cosas con Akeno. – dijo haciendo pucheros mientras los veía abrazados y con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro.

Akeno: Tú dijiste que lo permitirías si Issei-kun correspondía a mis sentimientos.

Rias: Si, ¡pero solo lo estas seduciendo!.

Se decidio que solo se formarían dos equipos de búsqueda. Equipo A: Issei, Kiba, Zenovia y Koneko. Equipo B: Saji, Momo, Irina y Yura.

Pasaron 2 días de búsqueda sin encontrar nada. Al día siguiente en el atardecer mientras estaban en la búsqueda el equipo A recibió una llamada del equipo B.

Momo: *Hyodo-kun no encontramos con el exorcista Freed Zelzan en las afueras de la ciudad, cerca del observatorio, estamos peleando contra él, vengan de inmediato por favor*.

Issei: Muy bien, vamos para allá. Kiba, Koneko vayan con el círculo mágico a las afueras de la ciudad cerca del observatorio, el equipo B encontró a Freed. Yo llevare a Zenovia volando.

Kiba/Koneko: Hai. – respondieron yéndose de inmediato con el círculo mágico.

Issei: (Muy bien es hora de volar. Eh? No puedo sacar mis alas de demonio. Que está pasando Ddraig).

Ddraig: (No lo sé tus piezas comenzaron a comportarse extraño).

Issei: (No hay tiempo y no quiero usar el agujero dimensional causaría sospechas, tendré que usar mis alas de dragón).

Issei extendió sus a las de dragón y sujeto a Zenovia volando rápidamente al lugar.

Zenovia: ¿También tienes alas de dragón?. No eras un humano antes de ser demonio ¿entonces cómo?.

Issei: Se dice que los poseedores de la Boosted gear no son humanos sino dragones. – dando una vaga explicación.

Issei demoro tan solo unos pocos minutos en llegar pero cuando llego todo había acabado en el lugar se encontraban todos menos Kiba.

Issei: ¿Qué sucedió Momo?

Momo: Estuvimos peleando con el exorcista loco pero de pronto apareció Kokabiel y no pudimos hacer nada, se llevaron la espada de Irina-san. Kiba-kun se fue a perseguirlos solo aun cuando le dijimos que no.

Irina estaba lastimada pero no corría peligro.

Irina: Lo siento Issei-kun, tenías razón, él es demasiado fuerte.

En ese momento aparecieron dos círculos mágicos uno con el símbolo Gremory y otro con símbolo Sitri, de los cuales salieron Rias, Akeno, Asia y Sona, Tsubaki.

Rias: Asia por favor ocúpate de los heridos.

Sona: ¿Qué paso aquí Momo?

Momo: Fuimos atacados por Freed Zelzan que tenía tres Excalibur y después apareció Kokabiel, no pudimos evitar que se llevaran la Excalibur Mimic de Irina-san. Kiba-kun obstinadamente fue tras ellos. Kokabiel también dijo que iba a destruir la escuela junto con toda la ciudad.

Sona: Eso último debiste decirlo primero.

Asia ya había terminado de sanar a todos y estaba curando a Irina, Issei se acercó a ellas.

Issei: Gracias Asia. Irina cómo te sientes.

Irina: Estoy bien pero perdí la Excalibur que la iglesia me confió. Aun si quiero pelear. – decía con determinación.

Issei: Pero como vas a pelear, no tienes tu espada, que puede hacer si solo eres una humana.

Irina: Tienes razón yo ya no puedo pelear.

Zenovia: Eso no es cierto, toma, tu usaras la Excalibur destruction.

Irina: ¿Vas a usar tu otra espada?.

Zenovia: Así es, no podemos subestimar a kokabiel, iremos con todo desde el principio.

 **Academia Kuou**

Sona y su sequito había preparado una barrera alrededor de la Academia. (Ya era de noche).

Sona: Yo y mis sirvientes mantendremos la barrera. Aun no es muy tarde Rias, llama a tu Onii-sama.

Rias: Porque no llamas a tu Onee-sama.

Sona: Mi Onee-sama... tu Onii-sama te ama. Sirzechs-sama definitivamente nos ayudará. Así que…

Akeno: Ya he informado a Sirzechs-sama.

Rias: Akeno!

Akeno: Rias. Yo sé que no quieres causarle problemas a Sirzechs-sama. Pero es una historia diferente si el líder del enemigo aparece. Issei-kun es fuerte pero no sabemos si es capaz de enfrentar a un enemigo así. Vamos a pedir la fuerza de un Maou.

Issei: Yo puedo vencerlo además tengo asuntos pendientes con él, por lo de Asia.

Akeno: Eres fuerte Issei-kun pero él es un líder de los ángeles caídos que sobrevivió a la batalla contra dios en la última guerra.

Rias: Esta bien Akeno.

Akeno: Gracias por comprender Buchou y Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama llegara en una hora.

Sona: Entiendo, mantendremos la barrera hasta entonces.

Rias: Ahora mis sirvientes tenemos que retener a Kokabiel una hora, a diferencia del Rating Game con los Phenex esta es una batalla de vida o muerte. No tienen permitido morir, vamos a sobrevivir y seguir asistiendo a esta escuela.

Ddraig: (Por fin un oponente de buen nivel kukukuku).

 **Cancha de deportes**

Las personas que fueron a enfrentar a kokabiel eran; Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Asia, Issei, Irina y Zenovia. Los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto vestían su uniforme mientras Irina y Zenovia vestían su ajustados trajes de batalla.

Issei: Así que después de todo si van a fusionar las espadas Excalibur. – viendo el gran circulo mágico en la cancha.

Balba: Eres muy perspicaz, así es, fusionare en una sola estas cuatro Excalibur.

Kokabiel: Cuanto tiempo te tardaras en combinar las Excalibur.

Issei: (Oh, ahí está el cuervo).

Balba: No me tomara ni 5 minutos, Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: Bien, te lo dejo a ti. – dijo para después voltear la mirada al grupo de Rias

Kokabiel: ¿Sera Sirzechs o Serafall? – dijo preguntándole a Rias.

Rias: En lugar de Onii-sama o leviatán-sama nosotros…..

 _¡Zas! ¡BANNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!_

Kokabiel lanzo una gran lanza de luz e hizo desaparecer el gimnasio.

Kokabiel: Aburrido, al menos entreténganme un tiempo. Tendrán que pelear con mi mascota.

Del suelo se abrió una enorme grieta y después un perro gigante de 10 metros con tres cabezas.

 _¡ROOOOOOAR! – Aulló la criatura_

Rias: Un Cerberus, Ise encárgate.

Issei: Ok, aquí vamos. – dijo materializando su Boosted gear.

[Boost][Boost][Boost]

¡Dragon shoot!

Issei lanzo su dragon shoot que envolvió al Cerberus en una explosión roja haciéndolo desaparecer al instante.

Kokabiel: houuu!... esto es interesante veamos como lo hacen con más de uno.

Kokabiel hizo aparecer 5 Cerberus más.

Zenovia: Bien Irina y yo nos encargaremos de esos dos. – señalando a dos que estaban un poco más separados del resto.

Zenovia: San Pedro. San Basilio el Grande. Santo Denis. Santa Madre María. Por favor, escuchen mi voz. En los nombres de los santos a quienes residen dentro de esta hoja, te liberaré!, ¡Durandal!

Rias: ¿¡Durandal!?, así que también es la portadora de Durandal.

Rias: Muy nosotras no encargaremos de los demás, Ise, tu protege a Asia.

Issei: Entiendo.

Rias y Akeno extendieron sus alas de demonio mientras Koneko fue corriendo, cada una contra un Cerberus . Rias lanzo un gran ráfaga de poder la destrucción contra una de las cabezas de Cerberus pero la esquivo dando un gran salto para morder a Rias, de inmediato Rias uso un circulo de defensa para protegerse de la mordida del Cerberus y aprovechando esa breve abertura lanzo un su poder de la destrucción dentro del hocico del Cerberus, destruyendo por completo una de sus cabezas.

Por su parte Akeno congelo una bola de fuego que le arrojo el Cerberus para despues lanzarle un rayo que solo le ocasiono una pequeña herida en el vientre, aunque no solo sufiente para deternerlo.

Koneko esquiva de manera contante los ataques de los Cerberus hasta que encontró una pequeña abertura salto dándole un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula de la cabeza de en medio, lanzándolo a unos pocos metros sin causarle daños mayores.

Zenovia esquivo un pisotón del Cerberus y usando su pata como camino corrió hasta arriba del Cerberus y lo corto por la mitad transversalmente con Durandal, comenzó a salirle humo evaporando al Cerberus.

Por su parte Irina corrió esquivado todos los ataques de fuego del Cerberus para después meterse debajo de las patas del Cerberus y corta una de sus patas delanteras haciendolo caer y cortadolo por la mitad del abdomen, comenzó a salirle humo y después se evaporo.

Issei: Rias, Akeno. Vengan les daré un poco de poder.

Rias: Gracias, Ise.

Akeno: Si, voy Issei-kun.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

Issei salto tocando los hombros de ambas al mismo tiempo.

[Tranfer]

El aura de Rias y Akeno se incrementó exponencialmente.

Kokabiel: Oh!, esto es interesante. – dijo para sí mismo.

Rias: Con esta cantidad de poder podremos hacerlo.

Rias arrojo una enorme ráfaga de poder de la destrucción que consumió por completo a Cerberus sin dejar rastro.

Akeno: Tienes razón, aquí voy. ¡Resuena trueno!

Mientras que Akeno lanzo un enorme rayo que convirtió al Cerberus en cenizas.

De pronto salió un sexto Cerberus que iba atacar a Asia, Issei se preparaba para destruirlo pero se detuvo porque vio salir del suelo un montón de espadas que empalaron al Cerberus y entonces cayó un enorme rayo que volvió cenizas a la pobre criatura.

Issei: Al fin llegas.

Kiba: Siento el retraso.

Rias: ¡Toma esto Kokabiel!. – dijo lanzando una enorme ráfaga del poder de la destrucción.

Kokabiel detuvo el ataque de Rias con una de sus manos, luego levanto la mano arrojando esa enorme ráfaga hacia el cielo donde desapareció. Kokabiel mostro una sonrisa de maldad al ver su mano sangrar por el ataque de Rias.

Kokabiel: ¡Interesante!, tu poder aumento hasta esto por el poder de Sekiryuutei, ¡Muy interesante Rias Gremory!. – riendo con diversión.

Balba: Ya está listo. Ahora las cuatro Excalibur se convertirán en una.

El círculo mágico comenzó a emitir un gran brillo que ilumino toda la escuela, después de que cesara el brillo en medio del circulo mágico había una única espada. El círculo mágico comenzó a extenderse por todo el campo de la Academia y empezó a brillar.

Balba: Debido a que la luz creada por Excalibur, las cuatro espadas se combinaron en una, también el hechizo está completo. Esta ciudad se colapsará en 20 minutos. La única forma de detenerlo es derrotando a Kokabiel.

Kokabiel: Freed.

Freed: ¿Qué pasa jefe? – dijo saliendo de su escondite.

Kokabiel: Toma esa espada y mata esos demonios esa será tu tarea.

Freed: Mi jefe si que usa a la gente de forma imprudente. ¡Pero, pero! ¡Estoy honrado de usa a mi Excalibur-chan que ya es súper maravillosa ¡!jajajajajajaja! ¡Ahora me limitaré solo a rebanar algunos demonios!

Zenovia llego al lado de Kiba con Durandal en mano.

Zenovia: Caballero de Rias Gremory destruyamos esa Excalibur juntos.

Kiba: ¡Bien!

Zenovia: No es un problema si puedo recuperar el fragmento de la Excalibur, que actúa como el núcleo de la misma.

Balba: jajajajaja

Kiba: Balba Galilei. Soy un sobreviviente del proyecto "Espada Sagrada". No, yo fui asesinado por ti para ser más preciso. Si continúo con vida es porque fui reencarnado en un demonio.

Balba: Debo darte las gracias, el experimento se completó gracias a ti a los demás sujetos de prueba.

Kiba: ¿Se completó?, pero tú nos desechaste.

Balba: Me di cuenta de que todos los sujetos tenían el "elemento" pero aun asi no podían usar las espadas sagradas entonces llegue a la conclusión hay una manera de extraer todo "elemento".

Zenovia: Entonces la bendición para usar espadas sagradas….

Balba: Así es usuaria de Durandal, los elementos extraídos son cristalizados. Como este sacando un cristal que emitía un aura sagrada.

Balba: A pesar de usaron mi investigación ellos me llamaron hereje.

Kiba: ¿Tú mataste a mis compañeros y llevaste a cabo los elementos necesarios para usar las espadas sagradas?. – pregunto con un tono frio y lleno de intención asesina.

Balba: Si. Es este cristal es de aquel entonces, ésta es la última.

Issei: Pueden darse prisa me aburro.

Freed: Ah? El demonio de mierda que me pateo la otra vez, no te preocupes también te cortare en pedazos, no te importa esperar ¿verdad?, solo espera por mí, yo te cortare con mi nueva Excalibur.

Balba: Toma! – dijo lanzando el cristal a los pies de Kiba.

Kiba: Todos… - derramando lagrimas tomando el cristal con ambas manos poniéndolo en su pecho.

Se manifestaron los espíritus de los niños que formaron parte del experimento y comenzaron a cantar una melodía que saco las lágrimas de Asia. Despues los espiritus se desvanesieron dejado solo aura sagrada flotando alrededor de kiba que después entro en su cuerpo.

Kiba: Ahora lo entiendo, mis compañero nunca quisieron venganza. Pero aun asi tengo el deber de eliminar el mal frente a mis ojos. – dijo con lagrimas.

Freed: Jajaja! ¿Por qué estás llorando? Tú estabas cantando esa canción con alegría con los fantasmas-chan.

Issei: Patea el trasero de es exorcista loco y rompe su Excalibur.

Akeno: Tu puedes Yuuto-kun

Koneko: Hazlo Yuuto-senpai

Rias: Así es un caballero de Rias Gremory no puede perder contra una simple Excalibur. ¡Hazlo!.

Kiba: Yo me convertiré en una espada. Voy a ser la espada de Buchou y mis compañeros, responde a mis sentimientos ¡Sword birth!.

Las auras sagradas y demoniacas se mezclaron en la espada de Kiba.

Kiba: Balance Breaker ¡Sword of Betrayer!, una espada que combina el poder sagrado y demoniaco.

Balba: ¡Imposible, dos fuerzas opuestas no pueden coexistir!.

Freed: Vamos a terminar ya con esto. – usando la habilidad de Excalibur Rapid para atacar a Kiba.

Kiba rápidamente respondió a sus ataques bloqueando todos y cada uno de ellos. Freed se aparto de un salto.

Freed: Porque no puedo golpearte, a ver qué tal esto. – usando la habilidad de Mimic su espada comenzó a perder la forma a largándose para atacar a kiba.

Kiba bloqueo todos sus ataques sacando chipas con cada impacto. Entonces Freed decidio usar habilidad Transparency para hacer invisibles sus ataques.

Zenovia: Mi turno. – expulsando un aura sagrada mayor a la Excalibur de Freed.

Freed: Maldita perra. – dijo ignorando a Kiba y yendo atacar a Zenovia.

Zenovia bloqueo el ataque de Freed haciendo añicos su Excalibur, Kiba ataco a Freed con su espada rompiendo más la Excalibur. Freed cayó al suelo por la herida provoca por Kiba.

Kiba: ¿Lo han visto?, Nuestro poder a derrotado a Excalibur.

Balba: ¿Espada Sagrada-demoniaca?, imposible dos fuerzas opuestas no pueden coexistir.

Kiba: Balba prepárate a morir.

Balba: El hecho de dos poderes opuesto puedan combinarse significa que no solo los Mauos sino también Dios ha….

Antes de poder terminar de hablar una lanza de luz atravesó el pecho de Balba.

Kokabiel: Balba fuiste muy inteligente incluso descubriste el secreto pero ya no te necesito. – diciendo esto Balba de desvaneció en la luz.

Kokabiel: Kukukukuku, Jajajajajajaja. Bien es hora de comenzar con la diversión.

Kokabiel miro fijamente a Issei.

Kokabiel: Sekiryuutei aumenta al máximo tu poder y transfiérelo a alguien más.

Rias: ¿Estas tratando de darnos ventaja?, No pierdas el tiempo.

Kokabiel: ¿Qué no pierda el tiempo? Jajaja, Ustedes son los que pierden el tiempo pensando que pueden vencerme.

Akeno repentinamente lanzo un rayo a kokabiel quien se cubrió con sus alas.

Kokabiel: No te atrevas a atacarme, tú la que heredo los poderes de Baraquiel.

Akeno: ¡No me compares con ese hombre!. – grito molesta.

Kokabiel: Tú tienes simpáticos sirvientes, Rias Gremory ¡El Sekiryutei! ¡Las sobras del proyecto "Espada Sagrada" que alcanzó el Balance Breaker! ¡Y la hija de Bakakiel!, tienes gustos extraños, igual que tu hermano.

Issei: Por cierto yo también alcance el Balance Breaker. – dijo Issei pero ni kokabiel ni Rias le prestaron atención.

Rias: No voy a perdonarte por insultar a mi hermano... nuestro Maou! Más que eso, por insultar a mis sirvientes, tomare tu vida.

Kokabiel: Entonces, intenten destruirme, hermana del Maou, dueña del Dragón Welsh, princesa carmesí de la destrucción, esta es una gran oportunidad te enfrentas a alguien que ha sido un archienemigo de los demonios desde hace mucho tiempo.

Issei: Bien supongo que es mi turno. – dijo dando un paso adelante. Pero Kiba, Irina y Zenovia dieron dos pasos adelante.

Zenovia: Vamos a atacarlo al mismo tiempo.

Kiba e Irina asintieron.

Los tres fueron corriendo contra Kokabiel.

Issei: huh?, todos me están ignorando ¿Por qué?, como sea, ya querrán mi ayuda. – dijo para sí mismo sentándose con las piernas cruzas en el suelo y las manos en las rodillas.

Zenovia y Kiba corrieron rápidamente a atacar a kokabiel pero este creo dos espadas de luz para bloquear sus ataques, Irina ataco por detrás pero Kokabiel uso sus alas para golpear a Irina a la vez que rompió Excalibur Destruction.

Irina: Lo siento, pero esto lo que pude hacer. – dijo estando herida.

Koneko intento atacar inmediatamente después de Irina pero fue lo mismo. Koneko quedo inconsciente junto a Irina.

Kokabiel: Nada mal Durandal y Espada Sagrada-demoniaca, pero aún les falta mucho tiempo de entrenamiento si quieren enfrentarse a mí. – creando un viento con sus alas que los desequilibro para darle una patada a en el abdomen a Zenovia y un puñetazo en pecho a Kiba.

Enviándolos directo al resto del grupo. Zenovia y Kiba recuperaron su posición de inmediato pero Kokabiel le arrojo un gran lanza de luz que Zenovia con mucho esfuerzo logro bloquea y destruir.

Kokabiel: Me sorprende que puedas seguir peleando a pesar de han perdido al señor al que sirves.

Rias: ¿Qué quieres decir?

Kokabiel: Jajajajajajaja. Es cierto ustedes no lo saben. Solo los líderes y gente influyente lo saben. La verdad es que en la última gran guerra no solo los cuatro Maous murieron sino que también murió dios.

Issei: Oh, esa es mi señal. – poniéndose de pie.

Zenovia: Eso es mentira..mentira. – dijo perturbada, sus piernas temblaron y cayo de rodillas.

Asia que había terminado de curar a Irina y se encontrar curando a Koneko también se conmocionó y detuvo la curación por un momento.

Irina: Dios está muerto, el padre de la creación murió. – dijo con la mirada perdida y se desmayó.

Asia: Entonces que pasa con sus bendiciones.

Kokabiel: Supongo que Michael se está haciendo cargo del sistema. Es por ello que las bendiciones y lo exorcismos siguen funcionando.

Issei: Bien basta de charlas obvias, ya lo sabía así que no hay problema, incluso sin Dios nosotros seguimos viviendo además hay alguien apto haciéndose cargo.

Kokabiel: Sekiryuutei hablas mucho para ser un demonio de clase baja, dime no te gustaría venir a mi lado, escuche que quiere tener un harem, si vienes conmigo tendrás a todas las mujeres quieras de inmediato.

Issei: Ciertamente es una oferta muy tentadora pero NO. Sabes, esa sexy pelirroja de allá es mi novia y si me voy seguramente la haría triste y yo no quiero eso. – dijo señalando a Rias.

Rias se puso un poco roja por lo que dijo Issei en público.

Issei: Además tú eres el que se la ha pasado cacaraqueando todo el tiempo.

Kokabiel: ¿Qué?

Issei: ¡Promoción a la Reina!.

Issei: (Eh? ¿No está funcionando?. ¿Qué ocurre Ddraig, porque no funciona la promoción?).

Ddraig: (Al muy raro está pasando con tus evil pieces, esto es….)

Issei: Bueno no importa, prepárate te daré mostrare del poder de Sekiryuutei.

[Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost] [Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost][Boost]

Issei corrió rápidamente hacia Kokabiel pero cuando kokabiel pudo reaccionar no le dio tiempo de esquivar el golpe de Issei, recibiendo el puñetazo de lleno en rosto que lo lanzo varios metros, pero antes de caer maniobro con sus alas y recupero su posición en el aire.

Kokabiel: ¡Maldito demonio de clase baja como te atreves a golpearme!. – dijo enojado

Kokabiel creo una gran lanza de luz que arrojo a Issei.

Issei: Hmp. Ahora veras. ¡Dragon shoot!

Issei: (Es mi imaginación o había algo diferente en ese dragon shoot). – pensó para sí mismo.

El dragon shoot impacto la lanza de luz provocando una gran explosión que hizo volar los arboles cercanos. Rias y Akeno protegieron a los demás con círculos mágicos de defensa.

Kokabiel: ¡Interesante, muy interesante! – dijo emocionado.

¿?: ¿En verdad están interesante?. – la voz resonó en los alrededores.

Issei: ¡NO!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no!. – Issei se por lo interrumpieron.

La barrera se rompió en muchos fragmentos dejando ver una brillante armadura blanca.

Kokabiel: ¿¡Vanishing dragon!?, así que fuiste atraído por el rojo, estas en el camino…..

Kokabiel no pudo terminar de hablar porque el tipo de la armadura apareció con gran velocidad desde atrás de él y poniendo su pie en la espalda de kokabiel le arranco dos sus alas.

Cuando Kokabiel estuvo libre de su agarre inmediatamente voló para crear distancia entre ellos.

¿?: Tu alas son como las de un cuervo, las de alas de Azazel son más oscuras como la noche eterna.

Kokabiel: ¡Tu maldito!. – dijo enojado.

¿?: No necesitaras alas a dónde vas.

Kokabiel creo una gran lanza de luz casi igual a que la uso contra Issei.

[Divide][Divide]

(N/A: Lo llamare Vali.)

Vali: Esa es una de las habilidades de mi Divine Dividing. Reduce a la mitad el poder de aquellos que toco cada 10 segundos y me lo concede a mi. Si no me derrotas rápidamente, te harás tan débil que no podrás vencer ni siquiera a un humano. – lanza de luz redujo drásticamente de tamaño.

Kokabiel: ¡Maldita sea! – volando directo al ataque.

Kokabiel intentaba atacar con sus espadas de luz pero estas desaparecieron mientras luchaba desesperadamente y sus poderes se reducían.

[Divide][Divide]

Vali: Ahora eres tan débil como un ángel caído de clase media. Pensé que podría tener un poco más de diversión.

Kokabiel: Imposible yo….

Vali: Azazel me dijo que te llevara de regreso, aunque sea por la fuerza. Te pasaste un poco de la raya. – dijo dándole un puñetazo en la cara que hizo desplomarse en el suelo.

Vali descendió y puso a Kokabiel en su hombro.

Vali: También me llevare a Freed hay cosas que quiero preguntarle a él. Vali tomo a Freed e intaba irse volando pero Ddraig los detuvo.

Ddraig: Me estas ignorando otra vez blanco.

Albion: Así que estas despierto rojo.

Ddraig: Finalmente nos volvemos a encontrar pero parece que están ocupados.

Albion: Nuestro destino es luchar, estas cosas pasan.

Albion: Noto una hostilidad menor de tu parte pero también hay algo extraño en ti.

Ddraig: Es verdad, tu hostilidad es menor también y no hay nada extraño en mí.

Albion: Es bueno estar así a veces y divertimos, no vemos Ddraig.

Ddraig: Hasta luego, nos vemos Albion.

Issei: Que significa esto, porque entras e interrumpes mi pelea.

Vali: Necesitas poder para entenderlo. Hazte más fuerte, mi rival-kun, así lucharemos un día. – yéndose rápidamente.

Issei: ¿Poder?, ahora mismo podría darte una paliza. – dijo al aire.

Después unos momentos después llegaron Sona y su sequito.

Sona: ¿Qué ocurrió?

Rias: El Hakuryuukou apareció para derrotar a Kokabiel y se lo llevo por orden de Azazel.

Sona: El gobernador de los ángeles caídos. Fue una suerte que apareciera.

Issei: Que quieres decir, yo también pude haberlo derrotado si no se hubiera metido en la pelea y se hubiera quedado viendo como lo está haciendo.

Sona: ¿Él estaba viendo sus peleas?.

Issei: Si, ese tipo nos estaba viendo desde el principio pero solo buscaba el momento para hacer una entrada genial. – dijo molesto

Luego de un par de minutos llego Sirzechs junto unos cuantos demonios del ejercito pero él no era el único Maou.

Rias: Onii-sama….y ¿Ajuka Beelzebub-sama?.

Sona: ¿Qué hace Ajuka Beelzebub-sama aquí?

Sirzechs: Sucede que el otro día Rias me dijo que las evil pieces de Issei-kun estaban mutando dentro de su cuerpo. Y yo personalmente se lo consulte a Ajuka. El estaba muy interesado por esto y quiso venir conmigo aprovechando la oportunidad para revisar la evil pieces de Issei-kun.

Rias: Ise, ven un momento.

Issei: Voy. ¿Qué sucede?.

Rias: Él es mi Onii-sama y Maou Sirzechs Lucifer-sama.

Sirzechs: Gusto en conocerte Issei-kun, por fin conozco al novio de mi hermanita.

Issei: El gusto es mi Sirzechs-sama que puedo hacer por usted. – haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Sirzechs: A decir verdad, es Ajuka quien quiere pedirte algo. – dando paso a Ajuka

Ajuka: Mucho gusto soy Ajuka Beelzebub.

Issei: El gusto es mio, que puedo hacer por usted Ajuka-sama. – haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Ajuka: Escuche por parte de Sirzechs que tu evil pieces estas mutando dentro de tu cuerpo, cosa que capto mi interés, te molestaría si reviso su estado ahora mismo.

Issei: No, por favor, adelante también tengo algunas dudas.

Ajuka: Bien voy dar un vistazo. – dijo invocando un varios círculos mágicos del tamaño de su mano mientras estos hacían movimientos de rotación sobre si mismos.

Issei: ¿Cómo están?

Ajuka hizo una cara confusa y respondió.

Ajuka: No están…..

Issei: ¿Eh?

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	6. Soy un demonio

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

 **Academia Kuou**

Ajuka: No están.

Issei: ¿Eh?

Ajuka: Tus evil pieces no están. – una cara de no saber que paso.

Rias/Sona: ¿Qué?. – quedando con sus expresiones congeladas .

Sirzechs: ¿A qué te refieres Ajuka?

Ajuka: Por lo que puedo ver, hay pequeños rastros de que alguna vez tuvo evil pieces pero las piezas ya no están, desaparecieron.

Sirzechs: Eso debería ser imposible ¿cómo que desaparecieron?, si no las expulso entonces debería seguir teniéndolas dentro.

Ajuka: Así sería normalmente, pero puede que esto sea… Oye Hyodo Issei, puedo hablar un momento con Ddraig.

Issei hizo aparecer su Boosted gear para que pudiera hablar con Ddraig.

Ddraig: Sobre que quiere hablar conmigo.

Ajuka: Escuche que podías ver y analizar los cambios de las evil pieces de tu portador.

Ddraig: Así es pero hace unos momentos las evil pieces se diluyeron con el alma de mi socio.

Ajuka: ¿Diluyeron?

Ddraig: Yo no sé mucho de la evil pieces pero por lo que acaba de pasar diría que mi socio sufrió una evolución, las evil pieces mutaron para desaparecer y formar parte de mi socio.

Ajuka: Si eso es cierto, significa que Hyodo Issei se acaba de convertir en un demonio puro de manera artificial.

Ajuka: No hay mucho que pueda investigar aquí, te molestaría venir a mi laboratorio del inframundo.

Issei: Si, por favor. Quiero saber más.

Rias: ¿Esperen que está pasando?, si sus evil pieces ya no están ¿significa que ya no es mi sirviente?.

Ajuka: Es cierto, Hyodo Issei ya no es tú siervo.

Rias: ¿¡Onii-sama que está pasando!?, ¡Ise se ira de mi lado!, ¡haz algo!. – decía asustada.

Issei: Tranquilízate Rias, yo te amo y eso nunca cambiara, confía en mí.

Sirzechs: Confía en Issei-kun, el volverá pronto. Ahora que todo está resuelto y ya me hice cargo de la restauración de la Academia nos iremos. Ajuka.

Ajuka: Si, Hyodo Issei ven aquí, desde aquí iremos a mi laboratorio en el inframundo. – haciendo un círculo mágico de transporte.

Issei: Si, Ajuka-sama.

Issei se colocó junto Ajuka y ambos desaparecieron en la luz de transporte.

Sona: Rias estas bien. Issei-kun no te abandonara por algo como ya no ser tu siervo.

Rias: Lo sé, pero siento que perdí un vínculo especial con Issei.

 **Laboratorio de Ajuka Inframundo**

Issei y Ajuka aparecieron un laboratorio bastante amplio lleno de diversos aparatos que Issei jamás había visto.

Ajuka: Por ahora podrías darme un poco de tu poder para examinarlo. Ademas también tomare una pequeña muestra de tu sangre.

Issei: Muy bien, así está bien. – formando una esfera roja oscura entre color carmesí que parecía un pequeño sol del tamaño de un balón.

Ajuka: Bien le hare algunas pruebas, por favor espera un poco mientras te extraen la muestra de sangre. – dijo yendo a una habitación diferente.

Issei espero por alrededor de 4 horas hasta finalmente apareció Ajuka.

Ajuka: Esto es muy interesante, desde hace mucho he querido poder revolucionar las evil pieces como tú lo hiciste. Tus piezas mutaron hasta el punto que evolucionaron para adaptarse y diluirse con tu alma.– dijo emocionado

Issei: Ah?

Ajuka: Ah. Disculpa, sobre los resultados. Fue sorprendente, todo indica que eres un demonio puro además de poseer el poder de la destrucción, eso es porque tus piezas estaban hechas a base del poder de Rias Gremory.

Issei: Eso significa que ahora soy…

Ajuka: No, no eres pariente de los Gremory. Solo eres un demonio puro con el poder de la destrucción. Por cierto me sorprendió mucho pero por la calidad de tu poder diría que a pesar de haber obtenido tu poder de Rias Gremory, tú eres mucho más poderoso como demonio que ella. Me hace dudar en decir que eres de clase alta.

Issei: Entonces ¿que pasara conmigo?, ya no soy siervo de Rias ¿entonces qué?.

Ajuka: No te preocupes, informare a Sirzechs sobre los resultados. Determinar tu situación puede tardar un poco porque esto nunca había pasado, pero es casi seguro que te reconozcan como demonio de clase alta por ser un demonio puro y tu nivel de poder.

Issei: Cuanto pueden tardar.

Ajuka. Para mañana tu situación estará determinada y el mismo Sirzechs ira a Informarte.

Issei: Muchas gracias Ajuka-sama, si es todo por ahora me marcho. – desapareciendo en un círculo mágico rojo con el símbolo Hyodo.

(N/A: El símbolo Hyodo en los círculos mágicos será la cara de dragón que apareció en capitulo 2)

 **Casa Hyodo**

Ya era más de las 2 am. Y Issei apareció en un círculo mágico fuera de su casa. Al abrir la puerta Issei se encontró a Rias sentada en sala y a Asia dormida en otro sillón.

Rias: Al fin llegas me tenías preocupada, ¿qué paso?.

Issei: Ajuka-sama dijo que ahora soy un demonio puro de clase alta y que también tengo el poder de la destrucción gracias a tu evil pieces.

Rias: Enserio, pero ¿cómo es eso posible?. – dijo sorprendida.

Issei: El menciono que las evil pieces mutaron de manera que dieron un salto en su evolución al diluirse con mi alma y convertirme en un demonio puro.

Rias: Entonces nosotros ahora somos…. – dijo nerviosa

Issei: No, a pesar de eso yo no soy pariente de sangre de ningún demonio puro.

Rias: Por momento me asustaste. – dijo más calma.

Issei: Por cierto que ocurrió con Zenovia e Irina.

Rias: Las dos están aquí, Irina sigue desmayada. Y yo convencí a Zenovia para convertirse en mi caballero.

Issei: Ya veo, Ajuka-sama menciono que me reconocerían como demonio de clase alta.

Rias: Eso es bueno, no es lo que querías.

Issei: Si, pero no puedo evitar sentir que perdí un vínculo especial contigo. – mientras Rias que desde su visión veía a Issei rodeado de rosas brillantes.

Rias: Ise.

Issei: Por cierto, tenemos clases mañana, vamos a dormir, yo me llevare a Asia.

 **Casa Hyodo**

En la mesa durante el desayuno se encontraba Rias, Asia, Zenovia, Issei y los padres de Issei. Rias les había dicho que Zenovia era una estudiante extranjera y que por el momento no tenía donde quedarse.

Señora Hyodo: Oye Issei, ¿Irina-san aun no despierta?.

Issei: No, además no creo que vaya a despertar hoy, ayer recibió una fuerte noticia que la dejo en shock.

Señor Hyodo: Entiendo, la dejaremos dormir todo lo que necesite.

 **Academia Kuou Aula 2-B**

Profesor: Muy bien clase, presten atención, quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que se unos une, pasa por favor – dijo el profesor en dirección a la puerta.

Se trataba de Zenovia. Al verla entrar todos los chicos gritaron emocionados.

Zenovia: Mi nombre es Zenovia Quarta, espero llevarme bien con ustedes, actualmente estoy viviendo es casa de Hyodo Issei

Todos: Eeeeeeeeh!?

Los chicos voltean a ver a Issei con ojos llenos de instintos asesinos, cosa que Issei simplemente ignora.

Profesor: Por favor toma asiento Zenovia-san. – Zenovia se sentó en el lugar del lado derecho de Issei.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Después de clase todos los miembros del sequito de Rias e Issei se encontraban reunidos en el salón del club para informar la situación de Issei.

Asia: ¿Qué pasa Buchou-san?

Kiba: ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Koneko: ¿Algo extraño paso?

Zenovia: Que está pasando.

Rias: A decir verdad esto tiene que ver con Issei, el….

Rias no pudo continuar porque apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo Gremory del cual apareció Sirzechs.

Rias: ¡Onii-sama!.

Ante la aparición del Maou, Akeno, Kiba, Koneko, Asia se inclinaron.

Sirzechs: No se molesten hoy he venido a hablar con Issei-kun.

Zenovia: Así que este es Maou Lucifer.

Sirzechs: Me sorprendí cuando Rias me informo que la usuaria de Durandal se había unido a su grupo.

Issei: Sirzechs-sama cual fue la resolución.

Sirzechs: Espera. Por lo que escuche los miembros del grupo de Rias aún no lo saben. Te lo diré mientras lo explico para los demás.

Sirzechs procedió a dar una explicación al resto.

Sirzechs: Ayer después del incidente de Kokabiel, Issei-kun fue con Ajuka Beelzebub para hacerse una revisión del estado de la evil pieces y se descubrió que estas habían dejado de existir, para ser más exactos estas de diluyeron con el alma de Issei-kun convirtiéndolo en un demonio puro que tiene el poder de la destrucción. Aunque aún no sabemos cómo sucedió esto, pero es un hecho que Issei-kun es un demonio puro.

Zenovia: No sabía que podía pasar eso.

Kiba: Te equivocas, eso nunca había pasado antes, había escuchado que las piezas de Issei-kun estaban mutando pero ¿esto?.

Asia: ¿Issei-san ya no estará con nosotros?.

Koneko: Eso es muy raro.

Rias ya le había contado todo a Akeno por lo cual no estaba sorprendida.

Issei: No lo malinterpreten, no iré a ningún lado.

Sirzechs: Ahora, respecto a tu situación. Se ha determinado que serás reconocido como demonio de clase alta, como beneficios se te entregara un juego de Evil pieces, un gran territorio en el inframundo y una gran cantidad de fondos. También como un pequeño detalle remodele tu casa, además esto te lo ordeno como Maou a ti y a Rias, a partir ahora todos los miembros femeninos del Club de Investigación de lo oculto deberán vivir contigo en tu casa.

Issei: Son muchas cosas para asimilar en un día.

Sirzechs: Por ahora, vendrás al inframundo a hacer los trámites necesarios y para recibir tus evil pieces.

Issei: ¿Ya?.

Sirzechs: Por supuesto. Vamos.

Issei: Los veo luego. – desapareciendo en un círculo mágico hecho por Sirzechs.

Zenovia: ¿Todas viviremos en la casa de Issei?.

Rias: Supongo que Onii-sama creyó que ahora que Ise será independiente podría distanciarse de mi grupo y por eso lo hizo.

Zenovia: Pero ¿porque solo las chicas?. – pregunto dudosa

Rias: Issei no se lleva muy bien con otros chicos.

 **Inframundo Territorio Lucifer**

Sirzechs e Issei se encontraban dentro de una gran oficina que parecía la oficina del presidente de una gran empresa a nivel mundial.

Sirzechs: Toma hay algunos documentos con información sobre tus nuevas responsabilidades que debes leer después.

Issei: Son muchos papeles. – recibiendo una pila de documentos.

Sirzechs: Además también se te otorgara un título de nobleza de rango Duque a ti y a tu clan, ya que eres el primer demonio del clan Hyodo. Tu clan será clasificado como una de las casas Extra.

Issei: Esto es demasiado, yo aun no se mucho respecto a los demonios.

Sirzechs: No te preocupes, hubo una persona que mostro mucho interés en ayudarte con eso cuando le conté que te convertirías en demonio de clase alta.

Issei: ¿Enserio?.

Sirzechs: Y para la administración de tus bienes, tendrás a Grayfia que te ayudara pero solo será un tiempo hasta que puedas hacerlo tú mismo o encuentres a alguien capaz, esto solo lo hace el clan Gremory porque fuiste sirvo de Rias y además de que también eres su novio.

Issei: ¿Que pasara con Rias?, me refiero a que perdió sus ocho piezas de peón.

Sirzechs: En circunstancias normales no se le repondrían pero siendo un caso especial, Ajuka le hará ocho nuevas piezas de peón.

Issei: Me preocupaba que Rias tuviera un equipo incompleto. – dijo mientras enviaba la pila de documentos a su habitación por medio de un círculo mágico.

Sirzechs: Habiendo aclarado eso, es hora de ir para al laboratorio de Ajuka para hacer tu nuevas evil pieces. En la entrada de este edificio se encuentra el transporte que te llevara.

Issei: Entiendo, gracias Sirzechs-sama le veré luego.

Sirzechs: No tienes nada que agradecer Issei-kun, es mi responsabilidad.

Issei salió a la entrada del edificio donde se encontraba una limosina esperándolo.

Conductor: Por aquí Hyodo Issei-sama. – abriéndole la puerta para entrar.

Issei: Gracias. – dijo entrando a limosina pero se dio cuenta que no estaba solo.

Ravel: Te estabas tardando Sekiryuutei-sama.

Issei: Ravel, ¿qué haces aquí?. Y por favor llámame Issei.

Ravel: Esta bien Issei-sama. No te lo dijo Sirzechs-sama, yo soy la que te ayudara con tus estudios del inframundo.

Issei: Pero realmente tienes tiempo para esto, digo no estás en sequito de tu hermano. Por cierto como se encuentra el yakitori.

Ravel: Ha estado encerrado en su habitación, le afecto su derrota, él siempre actuaba egoístamente confiado de su poder y habilidad, era tiempo de que alguien le diera su merecido.

Issei: Eres dura con tu hermano.

Ravel: Actualmente soy sierva de mi madre me intercambio por un alfil sin usar pero como ella no participa en los Rating Games soy un alfil libre, ella dijo que me intercambiaría una vez más cuando encuentra alguien a quien quiera servir.

Issei: Ya veo, lo tendré en cuenta.

Ravel: Hmp!, no lo decía por Issei-sama. – dijo en modo tsundere.

 **Laboratorio de Ajuka Inframundo**

En el laboratorio se encontraba Ajuka junto a Issei y Ravel.

Ajuka: Hyodo Issei, al igual que ayer necesito que me entregues un poco de tu poder, procura hacerlo con la mejor calidad posible.

Issei: Bien, espéreme un momento. – dijo creando una esfera roja de poder del tamaño de un balón, pero luego la esfera tomo un color más oscuro y luego empezó a rodearse de un aura carmesí en forma de ondas.

Issei: Listo.

Ajuka apareció un pequeño círculo mágico verde en su mano para tomar la esfera de energía.

Ajuka: El proceso solo tomara como mucho una hora por favor espera. – yéndose a otra habitación con esfera de poder de Issei.

Issei: Ravel, entonces ¿te quedaras conmigo mientras aprendo acerca del inframundo?.

Ravel: Por supuesto ese es mi deber. – dijo sacando el pecho orgullosa.

Issei: (Socio sé que no hemos tenido tiempo de hablar pero hay algo que te quiero preguntar).

Ddraig: (Creo que sé de qué se trata, está bien).

Issei: (Ajuka-sama y tu dijeron que las evil pieces se diluyeron en mi alma cierto).

Ddraig: (Así es).

Issei: (Entonces, eso significaría que paso lo mismo con mis evil pieces originales).

Ddraig: (Eso es lo más probable aunque no tengo la certeza).

Issei: (La teoría que yo tengo es que durante el viaje a este universo mis evil pieces originales se diluyeron en mi alma. Luego de llegar a este universo y fusionarme con este cuerpo que también tenía otras evil pieces, estas se vieron forzadas a mutar, no mejor dicho a evolucionar y adaptarse a mi nuevo yo).

Ddraig: (Ciertamente es un análisis muy claro, lógico y objetivo. Me sorprendes cada día más, socio).

Ddraig: (Es tal y como dices, eso debió ser lo que sucedió).

Issei: (Gracias Ddraig, solo quería escuchar tu opinión).

La espera termino luego de poco menos de una.

Ajuka: Tus evil pieces están terminadas, fue un poco difícil pero lo hice. – entregándole un pequeño estuche con las 16 evil pieces.

Issei: Gracias Ajuka-sama. – al abrir el estuche había las clásicas piezas de ajedrez solo que de un color rojo oscuro, las piezas parecían hechas de sangre coagulada.

Ajuka: Por ahora deberías introducir la pieza de Rey dentro de ti.

Issei: Pero está bien, no se diluirá como las otras.

Ajuka: No lo creo, tú ya eres un demonio puro además esa pieza está hecha de tu propio poder por lo que debería estar bien.

Issei: De acuerdo entonces lo hare ahora mismo. – dijo abriendo el estuche y sacando la pieza de Rey.

Issei coloco la pieza de Rey en su cuerpo mientras brillaba en una intensa luz roja oscura.

Ajuka: Eso sería todo, pero realmente eres sorprendente.

Issei: A qué se refiere Ajuka-sama.

Ajuka: Tus evil pieces, no son normales pero tampoco se les puede llamar piezas mutantes, quizás debido a tu poder como dragón es que estas evil pieces manifestaron una evolución.

Issei: ¿Evolución?.

Ajuka: Si, según los datos que obtuve de durante la fabricación de tus evil pieces, es que el potencial y poder de tus piezas crecerá conforme te hagas más fuerte incluso si ya están dentro de tus futuros siervos y también según los datos tus piezas pueden forzar la expulsión de otras piezas que tenga cualquier otro siervo demonio.

Issei: De verdad.

Ajuka: No solo eso, en este momento tus piezas tiene nada que envidiar de una pieza mutante.

Issei: Eso es genial.

Ajuka: Otra cosa, dime ¿realmente eres un ex-humano?. – dijo serio

Issei: ¿Qué?

Ajuka: Las pruebas realizadas a tu sangre no coinciden con las de cualquier otro humano reencarnado en demonio y apenas tienes las similitudes suficientes para considérate un demonio. – dijo serio

Issei: Entiendo la pregunta, yo solo diré que soy Hyodo Issei y disculpe si no es la respuesta que esperaba Ajuka-sama, pero no diré nada más. – dijo serio

Ajuka: Esta bien, tranquilo, no hay de qué preocuparse de lo que fuiste, ahora eres un demonio y eso es lo que cuenta. Bueno, ahora si me disculpas todavía tengo cosas que hacer. – dijo yendo a otra habitación.

Issei fue a donde Ravel la estaba esperando.

Issei: Ya volví Ravel. ¿Te hice esperar mucho?

Ravel: No, solo espere un poco.

Issei: Antes de ir a mi casa hay algo que quiero preguntarte. Te gustaría convertirte en mi sierva.

Ravel: Claro que si Issei-sama. – dijo feliz.

Ravel: Quiero decir, si estas tan desesperado supongo que puedo ser tu primer siervo, no es como si esperara que me lo pidieras. – dijo sonrojada en modo tsundere.

Issei: Entonces vamos a con Lady Phenex a hacer el intercambio.

Ravel: Bien, Issei-sama venga dentro del círculo mágico. – haciendo un círculo mágico con el símbolo Phenex.

Issei y Ravel desaparecieron en la luz de transporte.

 **Casa Principal Territorio Phenex**

Issei y Ravel aparecieron en el sótano de la casa Phenex. Era un lugar con muy poca iluminación aun así podían ver claramente porque son demonios.

Ravel guio a Issei a la planta superior de la casa Phenex, llegaron a un amplio hall donde había unas grandes escaleras, también había muchas decoraciones elegantes demasiado color dorado por todas partes para el gusto de Issei.

Ravel: ¡Oka-sama!. – dijo Ravel viendo bajar a una mujer de cabello rubio intenso igual que el de Ravel.

Lady Phenex: Oh, ¿Ravel que haces aquí?... Veo que traes un invitado. Puedo suponer que es Hyodo Issei-san.

Ravel: Así es Oka-sama, él es Issei-sama y dijo….

Issei: Permíteme decirlo yo mismo Ravel.

Lady Phenex: A que debo su visita Hyodo Issei-san.

Issei: Me vengo a pedirle, que me permita tener a Ravel como mi primera sierva.

Lady Phenex: Yo estoy de acuerdo si es lo quiere Ravel pero primero quisiera hablar contigo.

Issei: Claro, no tengo ningún problema.

Lady Phenex: Bien, Ravel espera aquí, hablare con Hyodo Issei-san un poco. – dijo llevando a Issei a la biblioteca.

La biblioteca de la familia Phenex era grande pero nada comparada con la de la familia Gremory.

Issei: Sobre que quiere hablar Lady Phenex.

Lady Phenex: A decir verdad, quiero que respondas a mi curiosidad.

Issei: Esta bien.

Lady Phenex: ¿Por qué quieres a Ravel como sierva?.

Issei: Desde que la vi en el Rating Game contra Raiser, ella llamo mi atención, a pesar de no pelear fue capaz de idear una contramedida contra mí y aunque estaba equivocada me demostrado su habilidad, además salió a proteger a su hermano cuando creía que estaba en peligro.

Lady Phenex: Solo eso.

Issei: No, no es solo eso, siendo honesto tengo la sensación de que no puedo dejarla ir, eso es todo.

Lady Phenex: La siguiente pregunta que tengo es ¿Qué tan buena es tu situación actual?.

Issei: Bueno aun nadie lo sabe pero la razón por la que me ascendieron a demonio de clase alta se debe a un fenómeno muy raro que me ocurrió. Las evil pieces de Rias Gremory que tenía desaparecieron y me convirtieron en un demonio puro con el poder de la destrucción.

Lady Phenex: Eso es muy extraño, nunca había pasado algo igual.

Issei: No solo eso, como dije ahora soy un demonio puro de clase alta por lo que Sirzechs-sama dijo que se creara el clan Hyodo siendo yo su primer miembro y líder, además dijo que se clasificaría a mi clan como una de las casas extras y le dio el título de Duque a mi clan.

Lady Phenex: Entiendo tu situación y creo que puedo dejar a Ravel a tu cuidado, por favor cuida a mi hija.

Issei: No se preocupe Lady Phenex, yo la protegeré a como dé lugar.

Lady Phenex e Issei regresaron donde estaba Ravel.

Ravel: Issei-sama todo está bien.

Lady Phenex: No te preocupes, tiene mi aprobación. Bien comenzamos con ritual de intercambio.

Issei: Sobre eso, le molestaría si uso mis propias piezas. Resulta que mis evil pieces son algo diferentes de lo normal, Ajuka-sama dijo que no habría problema en este tipo de situaciones.

Lady Phenex: No me molesta, adelante.

Issei saco su pieza de alfil y se la dio a Ravel que la tomo en sus manos colocándola en su pecho.

Issei: Yo ordeno, en nombre de Hyodo Issei. Tú, Ravel Phenex. Renacerás como mi siervo demonio. Tú, mi Alfil, renace con una nueva vida.

Debajo de Ravel apareció el círculo mágico con es símbolo Hyodo y la pieza de Alfil de Issei entro en su pecho mientras otra pieza de Alfil salía.

Lady Phenex: Increíble nunca había visto algo como esto.

Issei: Si no hay nada más por hacer Ravel y yo nos retiramos, aún tengo muchos asuntos pendientes.

Lady Phenex: De acuerdo, por favor cuida de mi hija. – dijo mientras Issei y Ravel era envueltos por la luz de transporte.

 **Parque Kuou**

Issei y Ravel aparecieron dentro de los árboles del parque porque aún era de día.

Ravel: Issei-sama no iremos a tu casa.

Issei: Así es pero primero quiero contarte acerca de mi situación y como paso.

Issei le conto todo a Ravel omitiendo la información que está relacionada con que vine del futuro de otro universo.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Al llegar a la casa de Issei. Issei se dio cuenta que era exactamente igual a la casa que Rias había remodelado (una casa de 7 pisos y 3 sótanos). Al entrar a su casa aún no había nadie, sus padres estaban fuera y los del club de investigación de lo Oculto aún estaban ocupados con su trabajo de demonio.

Issei: Parece que aún no ha llegado nadie. Vamos a comprar las cosas que necesitaras.

Ravel: No se preocupe por eso Issei-sama mi madre luego enviara mis cosas.

Issei: Bueno entonces te mostrare tu habitación.

Issei llevo a Ravel a una habitación en el segundo piso. Después de eso Ravel le explico todas las responsabilidades que tiene un demonio de clase alta y líder clan. Hasta que finalmente comenzaron a llegar las chicas con sus maletas.

Rias: ¿Ravel? – no solo Rias todas las chicas se sorprendieron por verla ahí excepto Zenovia.

Issei: Rias, la remodelación quedo muy bien.

Rias: Si, yo le di algunos consejos a Onii-sama…No, que hace Ravel Phenex aquí.

Issei: Ella se encargara de enseñarme acerca de la sociedad demoniaca, además, también es mi Alfil.

Rias: ¿Qué?, hiciste el intercambio con Raiser.

Ravel: En realidad, después del Rating Game mi hermano me intercambio con mi madre.

Issei: Además hay ciertas cosas que me gustaría que todas supieran. – Issei les conto lo mismo que le había dicho a Ravel.

Rias: Ya veo, eso es increíble. – dijo mientras el resto de las chicas estaban impresionadas.

En ese momento se escucharon los gritos de los padres de Issei fuera de la casa.

Señora Hyodo: ¡Otou-san!, ¡nuestra casa no está!

Señor Hyodo: ¡Oka-san tranquilízate!

Rias salió inmediatamente para explicarles que fue una remodelación gratuita por un nuevo prototipo de casa, al escuchar eso se pusieron muy felices. Ya todos dentro de la casa Rias les pidió si se podían quedarlas chicas en la Residencia Hyodo, cosa que ellos aceptaron porque ahora son "más liberales".

Rias: Bien entonces vamos a escoger sus habitaciones. – dijo yéndose con las chicas.

Issei: ¡Una habitación del segundo piso ya está ocupada por Ravel!. – le grito a Rias antes de irse.

Koneko abrió la puerta de una habitación y encontró a una mujer castaña dormida en la cama, era Irina que seguía desmayada. Koneko fue con Issei y le dijo lo que vio.

Koneko: Issei-senpai, Irina-san ¿aún esta inconsciente?

Issei/Señor y Señora Hyodo: (Ah, Me olvide de ella).

Issei: Si, pero creo que ya es hora de que despierte.

Issei y Zenovia fueron a la habitación donde se encontraba Irina. Issei reunió un poco de energía natural en su mano y toco la cabeza de Irina. Irina comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos.

Irina: ¿Zenovia?, ah, Zenovia tuve un sueño horrible, soñé que peleábamos y entonces el enemigo dijo que Dios estaba muerto y era verdad. – dijo graciosa.

Zenovia: Es cierto, Dios está muerto. – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Irina: ¡Nooooooo!, ¿porque?. – lloraba intensamente.

Issei: Esto te lo dejo a ti Zenovia. – saliendo de la habitación.

Zenovia logro calmar a Irina y le explico como la iglesia las había expulsado a las dos, por descubrir algo que no debían saber, también que alguien mas vino por los fragmentos de Excalibur y ella se había convertido en demonio gracias a Rias Gremory.

Luego de un tiempo Zenovia e Irina fuero con Issei que estaba con Ravel discutiendo algo.

Zenovia: Issei, Irina quiere hablar contigo.

Irina: Issei-kun, Zenovia me conto todo lo que ha pasado desde que estuve inconsciente y me preguntaba que hacer ahora que la iglesia me rechazo, quiero saber si Issei-kun quisiera convertirme en su sierva.

Issei: Estas segura, no quiero que hagas esto por desesperación.

Irina: No hago esto por desesperación, la verdad es que quiero estar junto a Issei-kun, además sé que Issei-kun me protegerá de todo.

Issei: Muy bien, entonces ven aquí. – dijo sacando una pieza de Caballo

Irina tomo la en sus manos la pieza que Issei le entrego y la coloco en su pecho.

Issei: Yo ordeno, en nombre de Hyodo Issei. Tú, Shidou Irina. Renacerás como mi siervo demonio. Tú, mi Caballero, renace con una nueva vida.

El círculo mágico con símbolo Hyodo apareció debajo de los pies de Irina y pieza de Caballero entro en su pecho.

Irina: Gracias Issei-kun (o ¿debería llamarte Issei-sama?).

Issei: Ahora tú eres mi caballero. Por cierto, tú eres un espadachín pero en estos momentos no tiene espada alguna.

Irina: Es cierto. – dijo un poco cabizbaja.

Issei: No te preocupes yo te conseguiré una espada adecuada para ti. Ya que tienes el potencial para usar espadas sagradas, buscare una espada de ese tipo. Pero por el momento me gustaría que aprendieras a usar tu poder demoniaco, ve con Akeno talvez puedas aprender algo.

Irina: De verdad, Issei-kun, gracias.

Issei: No tienes de que preocuparte eres mi sierva, yo te cuidare.

 **Parque Kuou (Noche)**

Luego de dos horas de estar estudiando con Ravel, Issei salió a tomar un poco de aire y fue al parque donde había peleado con los ángeles caídos.

Issei: Han sido demasiadas cosas en un día, estoy agotado. – dijo recargado en la banca con los brazos extendidos mirando el cielo nocturno.

Se escuchó un ruido de algo moviéndose entre los arbustos que estaban frente a Issei.

Issei: Se que estas ahí, has estado espiándome por algunos días ¿no es cierto?.

¿?: ¡Nya!… finalmente te diste cuenta nya. – dijo mientras salía de los arbustos una mujer con grandes pechos que vestía un kimono negro y tenía orejas de gato sobre su cabeza.

Issei: ¿Que tenemos aquí?, una sexy nekomata.

Kuroka: Nya, mi nombre es Kuroka y estado espiándote desde que te vi derrotar a esos ángeles caídos aquí nya.

Issei: ¿Qué hacías en esta ciudad?.

Kuroka: El día que te vi por primera vez, vine a ver a como estaba Shirone mi hermana, tú la conoces como Koneko.

Issei: Ya veo, me había dado cuenta de ella también era una nekomata. Y bien, que buscas de mí.

Kuroka: Que rudo nya!, la verdad es que me interese mucho en ti sekiryuutei-chii, incluso rechace la oferta de tu rival el Hakuryuukou para unirme a su grupo.

Issei: Y ahora, te muestras ante mi porque sabes que ahora soy un demonio de clase alta, ¿No es cierto?.

Kuroka: Tienes razón nya.

Issei: Según lo que sé de ti, tu eres un demonio reencarnado que ocupo dos piezas de Alfil además mataste a tu anterior amo. Que es lo que busca de mí una criminal.

Kuroka: Es verdad, yo lo mate nya. – dijo como si no fuera nada.

Kuroka: Pero ahora lo que busco es formar parte de tu equipo, ¿me aceptarías como tu sierva?, incluso si fui una criminal, si me uno a ti me darán otra oportunidad.

Issei: (Que piensas Ddraig, no siento hostilidad o intensiones asesinas viniendo de ella).

Ddraig: (Tienes razón yo tampoco siento nada de eso, si lo que dice es verdad, te sería muy útil además podría enseñarte más sobre el senjutsu).

Issei: Es cierto, pero si quieres que acepte tendrás que dejarme hacerle una pregunta a tus Oppais.

Kuroka: ¿Preguntarle a mis pechos? ¿Qué?, jajajajaja.

Issei: No bromeo, ahora si no te importa. ¡Bilingual!

Se creó un espacio mental de color rosa suave con Issei en su centro.

Issei: ¡Oppais de Kuroka, cual es la verdadera razón por la que quieren convertirse en mi sierva!. – dijo llamando a los pechos de Kuroka.

Los pechos de Kuroka respondieron con una voz deredere que solo Issei podía escuchar.

Oppais de Kuroka: (La verdad es que queremos hacer muchas cosas ecchi con el sekiryuutei-chii y tener muchos bebes además también queremos reconciliarnos con Shirone nya).

Issei: (¿Tener bebes conmigo?).

Ddraig: (Te lo dije, tu poder como dragón atrae a las hembras, además como ella usa senjutsu es más sensitiva a tu poder).

Issei: Entiendo tus razones y no estoy en contra de ellas, muy bien te acepto, ahora toma esta pieza de Alfil.

Issei le dio la pieza de Alfil, Kuroka tomo la pieza con sus manos y la coloco en su pecho.

Issei: Yo ordeno, en nombre de Hyodo Issei. Tú, Kuroka. Renacerás como mi siervo demonio. Tú, mi Alfil, renace con una nueva vida.

La pieza de Alfil entro en el pecho de Kuroka a la vez que salían dos piezas de Alfil y debajo de los pies de Kuroka apareció un círculo mágico con el símbolo Hyodo.

Issei: Tú eres mi nuevo Alfil a partir de ahora. Espero grandes cosas de ti.

Kuroka: Claro nya.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Issei se dirigía junto a Kuroka de regreso a la Residencia Hyodo, sabiendo que al llegar se armaría un gran alboroto.

Issei: Vamos, aquí es donde vivirás conmigo. – abriendo la puerta para entrar

Kuroka: Es bastante más grande que antes. – dijo viendo el interior.

Afortunadamente para Issei, ya todas se encontraban dormidas en sus habitaciones. Issei le mostro a Kuroka cuál sería su habitación y luego se fue dormir. Entrando a su habitación vio a Rias y Asia dormidas desnudas dejando el espacio sufriente para que Issei se pusiera entre ellas.

A la mañana siguiente. Mientras aun dormía, repentinamente Issei sintió que le falta el aire, no podía respirar por la nariz, entonces abrió la boca para respirar.

Issei repentinamente abrió los ojos por la sensación en su boca. Solo para darse cuenta de que tenía en su boca el pezón de Kuroka que estaba desnuda sobre él. Issei intento decir algo pero solo estímulo a Kuroka que soltó un lindo gemido.

Kuroka: ¡Nyaaaa!

Inmediatamente se despertó Rias por el gemido de Kuroka, pero al ver la situación se levantó inmediatamente y tomo su pose de batalla liberando su aura.

Issei: Dwias tentende. – no podía hablar porque aún tenía en su boca el pezón de Kuroka.

Kuroka: ¡Nyaaa!. – gimió tomando la cabeza de Issei y abrazándolo contra su pecho.

Finalmente liberándose y dejando a una Kuroka muy excitada en su cama, se levantó para calmar a Rias.

Issei: ¡Espera Rias!. – con los brazos extendidos protegiendo a Kuroka.

Rias: ¡Issei llévate a Asia, me encargare de ella!

Issei: ¡No puedes, ella es mi sierva!.

Rias: ¿Tu sierva?. – dijo al tiempo que se desvanecían sus deseos de luchar.

Issei: Ayer cuando salí a tomar un poco de aire, la encontré en el parque y la convertí en mi Alfil.

Rias: Pero ella es una criminal clase SS que mato a su amo y más importante lo que le hizo a Koneko… ¡Issei aléjate de ella, te está engañando!. – dijo tratando de alertar a Issei.

Issei: No es así, yo conozco sus verdaderos motivos para unirse a mí. No es algo que ella me haiga dicho. Por favor, por lo menos dale el beneficio de la duda.

Rias: ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ella es una criminal.

Issei: Es cierto, ella mato a su anterior amo, pero ahora es mi sierva y yo tomare la responsabilidad de sus acciones.

Luego de discutirlo con Issei de algún modo Rias había aceptado finalmente que Kuroka se quedara.

Cuando Kuroka salió de la habitación para bajar a desayunar se topó con Koneko.

Koneko: ¿Nee-sama?. – dijo sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos.

Kuroka: Ah…Shirone, buenos días nya.

Koneko: ¿Nee-sama que haces aquí?.

Kuroka: Solo vine a verte nya.

Koneko: No es cierto, ¿porque estás aquí?.

Issei se dio cuenta de la discusión entre las hermanas nekomata e intervino.

Issei: Koneko-chan no te preocupes por Kuroka no está aquí con malas intenciones, yo la traje ayer.

Koneko: ¿Issei-senpai la trajo? ¿Por qué?.

Issei: Porque desde ayer Kuroka se convirtió en parte de mi grupo como mi Alfil.

Kuroka: Así es Shirone, desde ahora viviré en esta casa junto a mi nuevo amo, Sekiryuutei-chii. – abrazándolo.

Issei: Preferiría que me llamaras Issei.

Kuroka: Esta bien, entonces te llamare Issei.

Issei: Por mi está bien, solo recuerda que en la sociedad demoniaca debes referirte a mí con más respeto.

En la mesa durante el desayuno los padres de Issei se sorprendieron por la presencia de una chica más pero en realidad no le tomaron importancia.

Issei se preparó para irse a la Academia antes que las chicas del grupo Gremory.

Issei: Rias me iré antes junto con mis nuevas chicas. Para arreglar el asunto de su transferencia a la Academia. – saliendo de su habitación.

Rias: De acuerdo, deje tu bento hecho en la cocina.

Issei estaba en sala de estar con las chicas de su grupo.

Issei: Kuroka, cámbiate de ropa, andar con tu kimono negro llamara mucho la atención y también oculta tus rasgos de nekomata en la calle.

Kuroka: ¿Por qué?.

Issei: Porque vendrás a estudiar a la Academia donde todos estudiamos.

Kuroka: Eeeh, no necesito estudiar. – dijo con fastidio.

Issei: Tú vas a venir a estudiar a la Academia, porque así puedo tenerte bajo control.

Issei. Ravel e Irina también vendrán nos iremos una hora antes para arreglar los tramites de transferencia.

Ravel: Si, Issei-sama.

Irina: Esta bien, Issei-kun.

Issei se dirigía a la Academia junto a sus chicas cuando vio a Vali parado junto a la puerta. Vali comenzó a acercarse a Issei.

Vali: Este es nuestro segundo encuentro Welsh Dragón, Sekiryuutei, Hyodo Issei. Yo soy Vali, Hakuryuukou, Vanishing Dragón.

Ravel tomo la mano de Issei por nerviosismo y por momento Issei se distrajo viendo su mano unida a la de Ravel.

Vali: Te vez indefenso si decidiera usar magia en ti ahora…. – apuntando su dedo a la frente de Issei.

Issei: Antes de dar advertencias fíjate donde estas parado.

Debajo de Vali había un círculo mágico que estaba preparado para lanzar un ataque de atributo de fuego cortesía de Ravel.

Vali: Tu ni siquiera pudiste contra Kokabiel crees poder derrotarme a mí.

Issei: La persona que interrumpió la batalla exactamente en el momento en que demostraría mi poder, no puede decir algo como eso.

Vali: Tu poder, en qué lugar crees que se encuentre, yo diría que incluso en tu mejor estado estas entre el lugar 1000 y 1500.

Issei: Francamente no estoy interesado en convertirme en un ser extremadamente poderoso, yo veo el poder como un medio no un fin. Yo solo quiero poder para proteger a las personas que considero importantes.

Vali: Eres muy ingenuo Hyodo Issei. – separándose y siguiendo su camino.

Vali: Hoy solo vine a saludar, tengo cosas que hacer aun.

Kuroka: Issei, ese era el Hakuryuukou, pensé que comenzarían a pelear.

Irina: El dragón blanco, parece muy fuerte.

Ravel: El Hakuryuukou, el rival destinado de Issei-sama.

Issei: Solo venía a saludar, si quisiera pelear ya me habría atacado.

 **Academia Kuou Sala del Consejo Estudiantil**

En la sala del consejo estudiantil ya se encontraban todos los miembros del sequito de Sona.

Toc..Toc…Toc.

Tsubaki: Adelante.

Abriendo la puerta entro Issei y detrás de él entraron sus chicas.

Issei: Buenos días Sona.

Sona: Buenos días Issei-kun.

Issei: Imagino que tú y todo tu grupo ya están informados de mi ascenso a demonio de clase alta y mi situación actual.

Sona: Así es, pero me sorprende que los altos mandos tomaran esa decisión.

Issei: ¿Por qué?, desde mi punto de vista son obvias las razones por las que me ascendieron. No me ascendieron por convertirme en demonio puro ni nada de eso. Me ascendieron porque al dejar de ser sirviente de Rias ya no tenía vínculos con los demonios. Un demonio puro que es poderoso y además es el Sekiryuutei significa un gran potencial de batalla para el inframundo, simplemente no podían dejarme ir.

Sona: Supongo que tienes razón.

Issei: Ah, cierto, vine a verte porque quiero que mis nuevas sirvientas ingresen en esta academia.

Sona: ¿Son las chicas detrás de ti?, ¿Ravel Phenex?.

Ravel: Mucho gusto Sona-sama.

Issei: Ravel es mi primera sierva y Alfil, Irina es mi primer caballero y Kuroka es mi otro Alfil.

Sona: Que rápido encontraste siervos, siendo que apenas ayer te convertiste en demonio de clase alta.

Issei: No dirás nada sobre Kuroka. – pregunto curioso.

Sona: No, ¿porque?... Sé que no eres un tonto, por lo que debes tener tus razones. – dijo como si fuera obvio.

Issei: Ya veo, entonces respecto a su ingreso.

Sona: Yo me encargo, hablare con el director.

Issei: Te lo agradezco Sona. Quisiera que Ravel sea compañera de Koneko-chan. Irina y Kuroka, me gustaría que estuvieran en mi salón de clases.

Sona: Esta bien.

Sona salió junto con Tsubaki a la oficina del director, dejando a Issei y sus chicas con el resto del consejo estudiantil.

Saji: Hyodo, así que ahora eres un demonio de clase alta. Nada mal para el ex-líder del trio pervertido.

Issei: Te recuerdo que soy un demonio de clase alta, debes referirte a mí con el honorifico Sama. –dijo muy serio

El comentario de Issei puso nerviosos a todos los miembros del consejo estudiantil que estaban ahí.

Issei: Jajajajajajajaja, no es cierto jajaja, puedes llamarme como sueles hacerlo, no me molesta. – riendo sujetándose el abdomen.

Saji: ¡Tu!, por un momento me asustaste, pero sigues siendo igual. – sonriendo.

Issei: Lo siento si los desconcerté a todos. Pero siempre quise decir esa frase desde que la vi en un anime.

Ravel: Issei-sama no juegue así.

Luego de unos minutos Sona y Tsubaki regresaron al salón del consejo estudiantil.

Sona: Todo está arreglado.

Issei: Muchas gracias Sona.

Sona: No tienes que agradecerme, lo hago porque quiero. – dándole un pequeña sonrisa a Issei.

Tsubaki: Chicas vengan conmigo, iremos por sus uniformes.

Las chicas fueron con Tsubaki por sus uniformes. Issei y sus chicas permanecieron en el consejo estudiantil hasta que sonó la campana de inicio de clases.

 **Academia Kuou Aula 2-B**

Profesor: Muy bien clase, presten atención, quiero presentarles a unas nuevas compañeras que se unos unen, pasen por favor – dijo el profesor en dirección a la puerta.

Se trataba de Irina y Kuroka. Al verlas entrar todos los chicos gritaron emocionados.

 _¡UUUOOOO!_

Irina: Mi nombre es Shidou Irina, espero llevarme bien con ustedes.

Kuroka: Mi nombre es Tuojou Kuroka, y no me molesten nya.

 _¡UUUUOOO! "dijo nya" "Parece una Onee-sama"_

Irina/Kuroka: Actualmente estoy viviendo en casa de Hyodo Issei.

Todos: Eeeeeeeeh!?

Los chicos voltean a ver a Issei con ojos llenos de instintos asesinos pero esta vez sus celos los cegaron y trataron de tomar venganza contra Issei, todos los chicos se levantaron con ojos llenos de odio por los celos, trataron de sujetar a Issei para llevárselo y golpearlo en otro lado pero fue protegido por las chicas de su clase.

Profesor: Por favor tomen asiento Irina-san, Kuroka-san.

Irina se sentó delante de Issei y Kuroka se sentó del lado Izquierdo de Asia y detrás de Zenovia.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Todos los miembros de los equipos Gremory y Hyodo se encontraban dentro.

Issei: He estado pensando y quizás deba formar mi propio club con los miembros de mi sequito.

Rias: No necesario. Tú y tus siervas pueden formar parte de mi club.

Issei: Puede que por ahora solo esté estudiando acerca de los demonios pero en algunos días comenzare a trabajar en este territorio y tendré que ocuparme de mis deberes al igual que tú.

Rias: Si ese el caso podemos poner otro escritorio para ti, hay espacio suficiente aquí.

Issei: Realmente está bien Rias.

Rias: Claro, no hay problema. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Durante su tiempo en el Club de Investigación de lo Oculto Ravel seguía enseñándole a cerca de los demonios a Issei, Irina también estaba atenta a lo que decía Ravel. Por su parte Kuroka se la paso sentada en el regazo de Issei.

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Después de terminar con sus trabajos de demonios Issei y las chicas del Club de Investigación de lo Oculto regresaron a la residencia Hyodo.

Issei: Rias, tengo un favor que pedirte, podrías enseñarme acerca del poder de la destrucción.

Rias: Claro, aunque creo que no necesitaras que te enseñe por mucho tiempo, eres alguien muy talentoso.

Esa noche Rias le explico las bases teóricas del poder de la destrucción a Issei.

A la mañana siguiente cuando Issei despertó sentía una presión inusual sobre su cuerpo, levantando un poco la cabeza vio un bulto sobre él dentro las sabanas. Desde dentro las sabanas salió Kuroka que estaba totalmente desnuda sobre Issei.

Issei reacciono de manera natural al sentir los senos de Kuroka contra su pecho, Kuroka le provoco una erección a Issei.

Kuroka: El cuerpo de Issei se siente tan bien nya. – decía con una mirada seductora.

Issei: Kuroka, realmente eres demasiado sensual. – dijo acercando su rostro al de Kuroka.

Kuroka: Nya, Si Issei me dice esas cosas me podre muy caliente nya.

Issei: La idea no me desagrada.

Kuroka: Que esto, Issei ya se puso grande. – dijo dándose cuenta de la erección de Issei.

Issei: No se puede evitar si te acercas a mí de esta manera.

Kuroka deslizó su mano dentro de los boxers de Issei para comenzar a masturbarlo.

Rias: Que crees que estás haciendo Kuroka. – liberando su aura para intimidar a Kuroka.

Kuroka: nya…Solo le hago las cosas ecchi que le gustan a Issei.

Rias: No me refiero a eso. Está habitación es mía, de Asia e Issei.

De pronto y quien sabe de dónde, salió Akeno desnuda dentro de las sabanas y le dio un beso en los labios a Issei que duro por al menos 7 segundos.

Akeno: Issei-kun eres muy malo, el otro día te robaste mi primer beso y luego me ignoraste todo el día de ayer. – dijo de manera sensual acariciando la mejilla izquierda de Issei.

Rias: ¡Akeno tú también!. ¡Salgan de aquí ahora mismo!.

Kuroka: Tú no eres mi ama. – pegándose al cuerpo de Issei aún más.

Issei: Por ahora creo que lo mejor sería alistarnos para ir a la Academia. – dijo cambiando el tema.

En la mesa a la hora del desayuno como siempre las que se sentaban al lado de Issei eran Rias y Asia, por su parte rara vez las hermanas nekomata hablaban entre ellas, su relación era muy complicada ninguna de las dos sabia como hablar con la otra.

Señora Hyodo: Rias-san a pesar de no ser japonesa su comida es deliciosa.

Issei: Tienes razón me encanta el sabor de su comida.

Señora Hyodo: Ara, pero no solo Rias-san me ayudo a cocinar. Dime Issei puedes diferenciar las comidas de las chicas.

Issei: Por supuesto, la sopa miso fue hecha por Asia, la carne con papas fue hecha por Akeno, la ensalada la hizo Irina, Rias hizo el estofado y Oka-san hizo el tamagoyaki. – dejando sorprendidas a todas

Señora Hyodo: ¿Cómo lo supiste?.

Issei: Es que cada comida tiene un sabor especial y pude sentir el amor con la que las prepararon.

Señor Hyodo: ¡Issei mi opinión de ti ha mejorado!. – llorando lágrimas de alegría.

Issei: Tan mala era la imagen que tenías de mí. – dijo con una sonrisa forzada.

 **Academia Kuou Aula 2-B**

Issei estaba distraído sentado en su lugar y mirando por la ventana mientras pensaba en los grandes cambios que había tenido su vida hasta ahora, también pensaba sobre el asunto de Irina ella necesitaría una espada pero donde encontrar una adecuada para ella.

Profesor: Hyodo-kun, pasa a resolver este problema.

Issei: ….

Profesor: Hyodo-kun si no te interesa la clase te puedes ir.

Issei: Lo siento estaba distraído. – dijo al tiempo que se levantaba.

Issei pasó a resolver el problema y lo hizo bien.

Dejo impresionados a sus compañeros que a pesar de estar distraído pudo resolverlo rápidamente.

 **Club de Investigación de lo Oculto**

Como era lo normal todos los miembros del sequito de Rias estaban ocupados con su trabajo de demonio, mientras Issei continuaba estudiando con Ravel y Kuroka estaba dormida en uno de los sillones.

Issei: Escuchen Ravel, Irina y Kuroka. – dijo llamando la atención de sus chicas.

Issei: Aprovechando que mañana es fin de semana, iremos en una misión para conseguir una espada para Irina.

Ravel: De acuerdo Issei-sama.

Kuroka: Por fin un poco de diversión nya.

Irina: ¿Qué tipo de espada?.

Issei: Tengo en mente dos espadas una es _Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri_ y la otra fue conocida como _La Gloria de los Diez Poderes_ pero mañana les daré los detalles de la misión.

 **CONTINUARA…..**


	7. Montañas Sagradas del Taoísmo 01

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

 **Residencia Hyodo**

Era temprano en la mañana del día sábado y los miembros del sequito Hyodo se reunían en la sala de estar.

Issei: Bien, ahora les diré los detalles de la misión.

Irina: Estoy emocionada mi primera misión como demonio.

Ravel: Issei-sama, ¿cree que nos lleve mucho tiempo?.

Issei: Eso puede depender de que tanto se complique la misión.

Kuroka: Nya, vamos ya.

Issei saco una pequeña Tablet y después hablo.

Issei: De acuerdo a la información que pude reunir acerca de _Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri_ puede que se encuentre sellada en algún lugar de la región este de Japón si nos guiamos por la historia el primer lugar a investigar será el _Gran Santuario de Ise,_ es el santuario Shintō más importante de Japón, considerado el lugar más sagrado de esta religión. Se localiza en la ciudad de Ise, en el centro de la prefectura de Mie, en la región central-sur del país.

Ravel: ¡Issei-sama no lo lea de Wikipedia!.

Issei: Bueno, aunque no sea información confiable, puedo asegurar que debe tener algo de cierto. – dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice de su mano derecha.

Ravel: Supongo que tiene razón, después de todo, los mitos y leyendas siempre están basados en algo que realmente sucedió, aunque con el tiempo se distorsiona la información.

Issei: También se dice que tiene un increíble poder sobre el viento, otorga un gran incremento a la resistencia física del potador así como a sus otras aptitudes físicas.

Issei: En cuanto a la espada de _La Gloria de los Diez Poderes,_ según lo que investigue la espada fue destruida convirtiéndose en un talismán algo así como los fragmentos de Excalibur, la espada tiene el poder de fortalecer increíblemente el cuerpo del usuario contra elementos mágicos además de que amplifica las aptitudes hacia la magia del portador, solo está el detalle de que tendremos que re forjarla mediante alquimia.

Issei: Bien, eso es todo, ¿Por cuál quieres ir Irina? – le pregunto directamente.

Irina: En lo personal me parece una difícil decisión. – dijo nerviosa mientras juntaba sus manos.

Ravel: Cierto, una se enfoca en la aptitudes físicas mientras que la otra en las mágicas.

Kuroka: Y si mejor las fusionamos ambas, me refiero la espada de la gloria de los diez poderes es un talismán ¿No?, acaso no sería más fácil fusionar el talismán ese en _Ama no Murakumo no Tsuguri._

 _¡Ohhhhh!_

Todos reaccionaron de manera asombrada.

Issei: Tienes razón, como no se me ocurrió antes.

Ravel: Creí que Kuroka-san solo era una gata holgazana pero también puede usar cabeza.

Irina: Impresionante Kuroka-san.

Kuroka: No me subestimen, después de todo soy la que tiene más experiencia en batalla. – dijo con claro orgullo.

Issei: Entonces seguiremos la idea de Kuroka. Primero iremos por el talismán de _La Gloria de los Diez Poderes,_ tengo información de que podríamos encontrarlo en alguna de las cinco montañas sagradas del taoísmo en China, el problema es que no podremos llegar directamente mediante el círculo mágico.

Irina: ¿Por qué no? – dijo una pregunta simple.

Issei: Eso es porque no es posible transportarse usando un círculo mágico a un lugar en el que no hayas estado antes o a no ser que alguien vaya antes que tú y grabe en algún lugar el círculo mágico para transportarte.

Ravel: ¿Entonces qué haremos Issei-sama?.

Issei: Iremos volando. – respondió de inmediato.

Irina: ¡Vamos a ir en avión! – dijo entusiastamente.

Issei: ¿Avión?. No, iremos volando por nosotros mismos. – decía como si fuera algo obvio.

Irina y Ravel abrieron muchos los ojos por la respuesta.

Issei: Kuroka, ya sabes que hacer.

Kuroka: Yo me encargo del camuflaje.

Issei: Nos iremos desde el techo de la casa.

Irina: ¡Esperen!, yo aún no me acostumbro a volar no creo poder hacerlo. – decía desesperadamente para detenerlos.

Issei: Bueno ese es un problema, después de todo no podemos ir en avión porque la única que tiene pasaporte eres tu Irina.

Ravel que tampoco quería volar por si misma hasta China hizo una sugerencia a Issei.

Ravel: Issei-sama, la familia Phenex es dueña de una aerolínea, puedo pedirles que nos dejen usar un avión privado y conseguir los pasaportes.

Issei: ¿En serio?, ¡eso es genial!, entonces lo dejo en tus manos.

Kuroka: Así que… Ya no tengo nada que hacer. –dijo un poco decepcionada para sí misma.

Issei: Ya que iremos en avión solo relájate disfruta del viaje, esta será la primera vez que subas a un avión ¿verdad? –dijo mirando a Kuroka.

Kuroka: Es verdad, pero no emociona mucho prefería volar por mí misma.

Issei: Vamos no seas así, el avión es mucho más rápido no tardaremos más de 4 horas en llegar.

Kuroka: Pero aun así me gustaría más hacerlo por misma. – dijo defendiendo su ideal.

Issei: (Aunque si fuera yo solo volando llegaría antes que el avión).

Ddraig: (Si fueras tu solo no sería mejor usar un agujero dimensional).

Issei: (Es cierto socio).

Ravel tomo el teléfono sobre la mesa y realizo algunas llamadas. Después de unos minutos colgó el teléfono.

Issei: ¿Está todo listo?, ¿qué necesitamos llevar para obtener nuestros pasaportes?.

Ravel: Respecto a eso, considere que era mejor dejarlo para después, así que tomaremos una ruta privada.

Irina: ¿¡Vamos ir ilegalmente!?, ¡Oh dios! perdóname por ser una pecadora. –dijo esto último mirando hacia arriba mientras juntaba sus manos.

Irina: ¡Kyaaa! – grito por el repentino dolor.

Issei: Irina, ahora eres un demonio si rezas a dios recibirás daño. – dijo irónico.

Issei: Bien, Saldremos ahora mismo, así que será mejor que preparemos nuestro equipaje.

Dicho esto cada uno se dirigió a su respectiva habitación a preparar su equipaje. Al entrar a su habitación Issei vio a Rias sentada en la cama vistiendo un camisón semitransparente que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, decidio acercarse a hablar con ella.

Rias: ¿En verdad te vas a ir Ise? – le pregunto a Issei mientras este se sentaba a su lado.

Issei: Solo serán un par de días. – dijo mirándola a los ojos.

Rias: Sabes, yo voy a extrañarte mucho, sé que apenas nos conocemos hace un par de meses, pero en verdad no quiero sepárame de ti. – decía con ojos llenos de dulzura.

Issei la abrazo al ver su mira, si, esa mirada, el arma más letal contra un hombre, los ojos de cachorro.

Issei: Yo te voy extrañar mucho más Rias, sabes yo tengo miedo de que llegue el día en que despierte y tú no estés a mi lado, eso me aterra. – al decir esto la abrazo fuertemente transmitiendo el sentimiento de que no dejaría que nadie la arrebate de su lado, Rias correspondió su abrazo.

Rias: Ise – dijo tomando un poco de distancia lo suficiente para ver sus rostros de frente.

Issei: Rias. – acercándose al rostro de Rias mientras ella cerraba su ojos.

Fue entonces cuando los labios de Rias e Issei se superpusieron, dejando que los sentimientos ambos fluyeran como dictaban el contenido de sus corazones.

Rias: Mou, esto es solo un pequeño beso despedida, cuando regreses tendrás que compensarme por los días que no estarás. – decía mientras revelaba un pequeño sonrojo.

Issei: De acuerdo, espérame. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei preparo una mochila con su equipaje y se dispuso a ir a la sala de estar bajando por las escaleras, al llegar ya estaban Irina y Kuroka con una maleta negra cada una. Kuroka vestía un short ajustado de color negro junto con una blusa blanca de manga corta que tenía un escote inesperadamente modesto, cabe mencionar que tenía el cabello suelto y aunque no era tan largo como el de Rias o Akeno, era un hermoso cabello negro que resalta con el color de su blanca piel y brillo de sus dorados ojos. Por su parte Irina vestía un hermoso vestido de una pieza de un color blanco puro y encima de su peinado de dos coletas un bonito sombrero paja con decorado de flores color rosa.

Después de todo faltaban algunas semanas para el verano por lo comenzaba a hacer calor.

Issei: (Oi, parece que van a ir a una cita) – pensaba a la vez que se miraba asimismo, pues él solo llevaba una camisa roja normal y un pantalón negro.

Issei: ¿Ravel todavía no está lista? – pregunto hacia ambas.

Irina: Creo que….

Cuando Irina estaba a punto de responder se abrió la puerta del ascensor, del cual salió Ravel con dos grandes maletas color rosa. Ravel vestía un lindo vestido de color rosa suave y medias blancas, por supuesto con su usual peinado.

Ravel: Siento la tardanza, tenía que organizar algunas cosas. – decía al darse cuenta que era la última en llegar.

Issei: ¿Dos maletas? ¿No te parece que es mucho?, solo iremos por un par de días. – dijo algo confuso.

Ravel: De que habla Issei-sama esto es lo necesario para cuando una dama sale de viaje, además solo una maleta es de equipaje.

Issei: ¿Una?, Entonces ¿Por qué llevas dos?.

Ravel: No es obvio, en una llevo mi equipaje y en la otra el material de estudio para enseñarle a Issei-sama acerca del inframundo. – dijo entusiasta.

Issei: Ahhh (así que era eso)– soltó un gran suspiro.

Ravel: No me diga que Issei-sama pensaba holgazanear durante esos días. – dijo un poco molesta.

Issei: No, por supuesto que no, en realidad yo iba ir a buscarte para recodarte eso, tal como se esperaba de Ravel eres la mejor. –decía tratando de convencerla.

Ravel: Por supuesto, no puedo permitir que mi amo se un ignorante. – decía orgullosa sacando el pecho hacia adelante y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

Kuroka: ¿No teníamos prisa?, ya llego el taxi.

Issei: Oh, es cierto, vámonos.

Cuando se disponían a irse una repentina voz los retuvo.

Asia: Issei-san que tengas un buen viaje y umm…..

En el momento que Issei volteo a ver el origen de la voz, sintió una cálida y suave sensación en su mejilla, era Asia que le había dado un repentino beso en la mejilla izquierda. Issei se sintió feliz por esto.

Asia: Vuelve pronto Issei-san. – dijo con un ligero sonrojo casi imperceptible.

Volviendo en si por las palabras de Asia, Issei respondió con una sonrisa.

Issei: Por supuesto, espérame.

Saliendo de la Residencia Hyodo estaba el taxi esperándolos y aunque Kuroka se la paso diciendo que le gustaba hacer todo por sí misma, se notaba una ligera emoción en su rostro durante al trayecto al Aeropuerto.

 **Aeropuerto en Japón**

Al llegar al Aeropuerto no entraron por la entrada principal y se dirigieron directamente al Avión privado. Issei no está seguro de decir si era un grande o pequeño para ser un avión privado, pues nunca había visto uno tan cerca.

Piloto: Buenos días Ravel Phenex-sama, es honor ser su piloto el día de hoy. – dijo cortésmente inclinando la cabeza un poco.

Ravel: Buenos días.

Piloto: Respecto al destino del viaje, la única ruta disponible es hacia Shanghái, ¿le parece bien?.

Ravel: No hay problema.

Mientras tanto Kuroka mira el avión con ojos brillantes.

Irina: ¿Es la primera vez que ves un avión de cerca Kuroka-san?

Kuroka inmediatamente se tranquilizó y trato de mantener una actitud indiferente hacia el tema.

Kuroka: No realmente, yo he visto muchos aviones así que es normal para mí.

Irina: ¿Es eso así?, a mí me gusta mirar por la ventana, las ciudades se ven pequeñitas y volamos incluso sobre las nubes. – decía con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Kuroka prestaba mucha atención al igual que un niño pequeño escuchando un maravilloso cuento de hadas.

Irina: Pero sabes no debes abrir las ventanas.

Kuroka: ¿Por qué no?..., no, acaso no es obvio. – tratando de ocultar su curiosidad debido a su inexperiencia con los aviones.

Irina continúo hablando mientras ignoraba las contradictorias palabras de Kuroka.

Irina: La primera vez que me subí a un avión, quise abrir una y no me dejaron hacerlo.

 **Avión**

Issei: Todas, parece que está todo listo, vamos a subir. – dijo llamando la atención de las chicas.

Dentro del avión era un lugar espacioso fácilmente podrían ir 15 personas cómodamente, había un pequeño estante asegurado en el cual había algunas películas de las más recientes o famosas además de una pantalla en la parte superior donde podrían ver películas. Issei se acercó para observar que películas había, mientras observa, finalmente escogió una pero Ravel lo interrumpió.

Ravel: Issei-sama no podemos desperdiciar tiempo en una película, aún tenemos muchas cosas que ver y es necesario que las aprenda cuanto antes. – decía mientras sacaba libros y papeles de su maleta.

Issei: Estamos en un viaje, por lo menos dentro del avión hay que olvidarnos de eso, ya sabes que yo prácticamente no necesito estudiar, una vez que lo leo o escucho puedo aprenderlo rápidamente.

Ravel: Ya sé que Issei-sama tiene una mente privilegiada pero aun así no está de más hacer repasos y pequeños exámenes para confirmar su progreso.

Issei: De acuerdo, después de todo, incluso estudiar es divertido contigo. – dijo en resignación yendo en dirección a Ravel.

Ravel: Claro, ese es mi deber después de todo.

Ya sentados es sus respectivos asientos y preparados para el despegue, Irina y Kuroka no despegaban sus caras de las ventanas.

Kuroka: Increíble, tan rápido. – decía en voz baja para sí misma.

Irina: Verdad, por eso me encanta viajar en avión.

El tiempo paso y así después de 3 horas 12 minutos de viaje, llegaron a su destino. Mientras bajaban del avión, comenzó una discusión acerca de lo que iban hacer a continuación.

 **Aeropuerto en china**

Ravel: Issei-sama me tome la molestia de reservar 4 habitaciones en el hotel de un conocido de mi padre.

Issei: ¿Por qué tantas?, con una es suficiente. – dijo tranquilamente.

Irina: ¿¡Pero qué dices Issei-kun!?. – decía sorprendida mientras se sonrojaba.

Ravel: ¡Issei-sama!, ¡no me digas que quieres hacer ese tipo de cosas!. – dijo con sopresa.

Kuroka: A mí no me importa, de todas maneras iba ir a la habitación de Issei.

Issei: Por supuesto que quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas. – dijo con determinación.

Ravel: No creí que Issei-sama fuera tan…. – antes de terminar fue interrumpida por Issei

Issei: Aunque diga que quiero hacer ese tipo de cosas, no pienso obligar a nadie.

Irina: Es verdad, Issei-kun no es tipo de persona.- dijo tranquilizándose.

Issei: Ravel, aunque no me agrade mucho tu hermano Raiser es un hecho que persigo la misma ambición que él, la de forman un harem con mi equipo, pero no hay de que preocuparse yo no soy exhibicionista.

Issei: Además, dormir en la misma habitación nos ayudara a conocernos mejor y formar lazos de confianza e incluso podríamos tomar un baño juntos que les parece. – decía esto último mientras su respiración se agitaba levemente.

Se decidio que irían de inmediato al hotel para hacer los preparativos necesarios, ya eran más 12:00 pm y les esperaba una larga búsqueda a través de las montañas. En el trascurso del viaje al hotel Issei vio muchos letreros y anuncios pero no podía entender muy bien los caracteres del idioma, aun así eso no significaría un problema ya que como demonios, ellos tenían la capacidad innata de hablar y entender cualquier idioma.

 **Hotel en Shanghái**

Al llegar al hotel los recibió una mujer mayor parecía estar en sus 30 pero aun así las facciones de su rostro eran finas y delicadas junto al suave maquillaje la hacían ver muy bella, aunque para el gusto de Issei el tamaño de sus pechos era escaso. La mujer dudo un poco en si hablar a Ravel o no, probablemente esto se debía a que no la conocían, después de todo Ravel muy rara vez venia al mundo humano. Por la forma en que los recibió lo más seguro es que fuera la gerente del hotel.

Gerente: Ravel-sama y compañía, soy la gerente de este hotel, los estábamos esperando por favor síganme. – dijo educadamente haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

La gerente los guio en dirección a la recepción del hotel, mientras se dirigían a dicho lugar se podía observar que el hotel estaba decorado tomando en cuenta el estilo tradicional chino. Había algunas bonitas pinturas folclóricas e incluso los jarrones de flores parecían muy detallados, los empleados también vestían algunas ropas tradicionales, las mujeres vestían un lindo vestido corto de una pieza color rojo que se ajustaba a las líneas de sus cuerpos mientras que los hombre parecían vestir un tipo de atuendo que los hacia parecer artistas marciales, camisa azul ajustada y pantalones negros holgados.

Recepcionista: Buenas tardes, Ravel-sama nos honra su visita, como usted lo solicito hemos cambiado su reservación. – decía mientras les entregaba el formulario de registro a todos.

Ravel: Mph… Esperas que me encargue de algo tan tedioso como escribir. – dijo con su actitud de Oujo-sama.

Recepcionista: Le pido disculpas, yo lo haré por favor dígame sus datos. – dijo la pobre recepcionista nerviosa.

Ravel: No solo el mío, también llenaras el de los demás. – decía con una actitud que hacía notar molestia

Recepcionista: Si como usted diga Ravel-sama.

La verdad es que ninguno sabía escribir en chino, por lo que Ravel actuó de esa manera para mantener su dignidad como Oujo-sama.

La Suite a la cual fuero guiados era muy amplia, todo el piso estaba tapizado con una bella alfombra marrón, había un cuarto de baño muy amplio, la cama era redonda y más que suficiente para que todos pudieran dormir en ella cómodamente, también había una enorme pantalla y un jacuzzi del tamaño perfecto para 4 personas.

Irina: ¡Wow! Que elegante, nunca había estado en un hotel así.

Kuroka: Yo tengo hambre, eso es porque salimos sin desayunar. – decía mientras busca con la vista alrededor de la Suite.

Ravel: Issei-sama, ¿Que haremos ahora?. – pregunto directamente.

Issei: Sobre eso yo inicialmente, no había considerado hospedarnos en un hotel pero bueno, no importa.

Irina: ¿¡Que quieres decir!? ¿Acaso Issei-kun planeabas hacernos dormir en cuevas mientras explorábamos las montas sagradas del taoísmo?. –preguntaba incrédula.

Issei: Precisamente eso. – respondió con normalidad.

El hecho de que Issei pensara de esta forma probablemente se debía a su entrenamiento de supervivencia con Tannin en otro universo.

Kuroka: Acaso no era obvio eso. – decía esto porque ella había vivido así mientras huía.

Ravel: Sabia que Issei-sama haría algo como eso, por esa razón fue que reserve en este hotel.

Irina: Ravel-san, tu si tienes sentido común. – decía con alivio a su salvadora.

Issei: Bien, lo primero que voy hacer es tallar un círculo mágico en la habitación para poder volver fácilmente a esta habitación. – dijo sacando un gis de su bolsillo.

Esto lo hacía principalmente para facilitar la tele transportación a Irina dado que hace poco se había convertido en demonio y en caso de que ella tuviera que volver por su cuenta al hotel.

Issei dibujo rápida y detalladamente el círculo mágico de transporte en una parte donde no había alfombra. Mientras hacía esto, Irina lo observaba detalladamente. Al terminar de dibujar, guardo el gis y se dirigió a su mochila para sacar un mapa.

Issei: Listo, ahora bien, lo siguiente es orden en que iremos a investigar las montañas. – mientras extendía sobre la mesa un mapa de China en el cual estaban marcadas las cinco montañas sagradas de taoísmo.

Kuroka: Las montañas sagradas del taoísmo están distribuidas de acuerdo a las direcciones cardinales de la geomancia china, que incluye el centro como una dirección. – dijo señalando el mapa.

Issei: Exactamente y tomando en cuenta ciertos factores decidí que primero iremos a **Sōng Shān** , es decir, la montaña _central_.

Irina: ¿Porque la del centro primero?.- pregunto con curiosidad.

Ravel: Porque es la más cerca a todas las demás a excepción de la montaña del _sur_ [Nán] Héng Shān, que es la más lejanas. De esa manera cuando acabemos de investigar la montaña podremos investigar cualquiera de las otras tres cercanas.

Irina: Así que es por eso, Ravel-san es bastante inteligente ¿Verdad?.

Issei: No solo eso, de las cinco montañas **Sōng Shān** es la que tiene un mayor flujo de turismo, dado que parte de la montaña es un geo parque además también hay famoso templo Shaolin, lo que significa que es más fácil conseguir información.

Kuroka: Es casi seguro que podamos encontrar algunos youkais que protejan el templo de la montaña Sōng Shān.

Issei: Entonces está decidido, iremos primero a **Sōng Shān** … Pero antes vamos a comer algo. – dijo al escuchar el sonido de su propio estómago.

 **Montaña Sōng Shān [Geo parque]**

El grupo compuesto por Issei y las chicas se dirigieron al geo parque. Al caminar, las chicas claramente llamaban la atención y las miras de los hombres.

Irina: ¿Porque venimos aquí?, no habría sido mejor ir al templo Shaolin. – como siempre pregunto Irina la curiosa.

Issei: No podemos ir ahí, no conseguí ningún permiso para visitar los templos de las montañas sagradas de taoísmo.

Ravel: ¿¡Que!?, ¿Issei-sama no consiguió un permiso?. – Pregunto exaltada.

Issei: Es más fácil sin un permiso, porque así nuestra presencia aquí levantara sospechas y ellos vendrán a buscarnos a nosotros. – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Kuroka: hahaha cierto, así las cosas serán más interesantes.

Issei: También creí que podría ser divertido pasear un rato por aquí ya que este lugar tiene muchos sitios de interés dentro del geo parque. Aunque no podemos realizar actividades deportivas por la ropa que ustedes llevan aún podemos dar un paseo en carruaje a la provincia Henan que está cercana a aquí.

Se trataba de un carruaje sencillo para cuatro personas que era jalado por 2 caballos, dicho carruaje carecía de techo, después de todo era un paseo turístico. Durante el recorrido en carruaje se podían observar casas y lugares bastante antiguos, esto era fácil de notar debido a los materiales usados para construirlos. Cerca del lugar estaba a la vista una gran cantidad de comerciantes con sus negocios al aire libre, había de todo desde comida como frutas, verduras, y diferentes tipos de carne hasta espadas, lazas, arcos, escudos e incluso armas ninja. Parecía un lugar donde podrías encontrar cualquier cosa.

Issei: (¿Venta de armas?, a plena luz del día y al aire libre, lo que es más ¿Porque hay tanta variedad?). - pensaba estas cosas mientras veía el mercado desde el carruaje.

El paseo en carruaje término donde inicio. Sosteniendo un mapa del geo parque Issei sugirió otro lugar.

Issei: Todas, hay un observatorio en una parte de la montaña, según la guía turística se puede llegar ahí por teleférico o subiendo la montaña a pie con la ayuda de un guía. – dijo llamando la atención de las chicas.

Irina: Suena de divertido, vamos en el teleférico.

Ravel: Yo apoyo la idea de Irina-san.

Kuroka: Si vamos caminando la probabilidad de que los encargados del templo nos intercepten son más altas.

Issei: Coincido con Kuroka, después de todo esa es la una de las razones por la hemos estado paseando, con el fin de llamar su atención.

Irina: Pero ya sabes, si vamos caminado nos tomara más tiempo ¿no?. – decía tratando de convencer a Issei.

Irina: Ya sé, por qué no lo decidimos con un Jankenpón. – dijo con una sonrisa.

Issei: Me niego. – respondió inmediatamente

Irina: ¿¡Por qué!?

Issei: Porque siempre me ganas. Nunca he podido vencerte desde que éramos niños.

Irina: ¿Tienes miedo?. – dijo con una sonrisa de burla.

Issei: ¿Qué dijiste?, quieres probarlo por ti misma. – dijo aceptando el desafío.

Issei: (Ahora que recuerdo, mis habilidades de percepción del movimiento son más agudas que la de Irina, ¡sí!, ¡así es!, ¡no puedo perder!).- pensó para renovar su determinación.

...

Issei: ¡Una vez más!.

Irina: mou… Issei-kun ya llevamos 30 juegos y no has ganado ni uno. – decía aburrida.

Issei: (¿¡Que está pasando!? ¿Por qué no puedo ganarle?, ¿Es una bendición de algún dios?, no, ahora ella es un demonio, no debería tener bendiciones, entonces ¿¡Por qué!?).

Pensado en estas cosas que desafían la lógica, Issei no pudo llegar a una respuesta del porqué y finalmente acepto su derrota.

Issei: De acuerdo, ustedes ganan, iremos al observatorio usando el teleférico.

Irina: Yei… - volteando a ver a Ravel mientras hacia una señal de victoria.

El viaje en teleférico fue muy entretenido, desde la altura se podía observa el bosque de la montaña el cual parecía muy pacifico. Kuroka que miraba atenta el bosque durante el ascenso, noto que dentro de las sombras de los arboles varias figuras se movían con velocidad.

Kuroka: Issei.

Issei: Si, lo note.

El teleférico finalmente se detuvo permitiéndoles llegar a su destino, había algunas bancas bajo un gran techo, la vista este lugar era increíble, se podía observa casi toda la montaña y la provincia Henan. Aun así en el lugar solo se hallaban ellos cuatro.

Ravel: Es una vista bastante buena, eh. – decía con tranquilidad mientras el suave viento soplaba.

Irina: Increíble, se puede ver todo desde aquí. – dijo sujetándose del barandal.

Cuando de pronto apareció una persona que vestía un gran manto negro para ocultar todo su cuerpo y el rostro oculto, de un salto de entre los arboles cercanos.

¿?: ¿¡Que buscan aquí, demonios!?. – dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para llamar la atención de todos.

Debió a la voz del sujeto, Issei inmediatamente se dio cuenta de era una mujer, no es que fuera necesario oír su voz para saber si era una mujer, después de todo no había forma de que pudiera ocultar sus pechos.

Issei: Solo estamos de excursión. – dijo con leve tono de broma.

¿?: ¡No juegues conmigo!. – dijo molesta.

Kuroka: No hemos he hecho nada nya… aun – decía al tiempo que entraba en modo nekomata.

Ravel e Irina se mantenían alerta pero la más preocupada era Irina después todo ella solo podía pelear adecuadamente si tenía un arma.

Issei: _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_. – dijo seriamente.

¿?: Mph…. – mostro una pequeña reacción a esa frase.

Issei: Por tu reacción, supongo que algo de cierto tienen los rumores sobre la espada.

¿?: Así que ustedes también buscan esa cosa. Claro, después de todo son demonios, existencias malvadas. – había sed de sangre en sus palabras.

La mujer hizo una señal levantando la mano y rápidamente salieron más 30 sujetos de entre los árboles para rodearlos.

Irina: Issei-kun, todos son…. – decía un poco nerviosa al darse cuenta de algo.

Issei: Si, son seres humanos.

Kuroka: No bajen la guardia solo porque sean seres humanos, puedo sentirlo claramente, ellos han sido entrenados en el uso de la energía Ying/Yang.

Issei: Mi nombre Hyodo Issei, actual líder del recién fundado clan Hyodo. – dijo presentándose a la mujer que apareció primero.

¿?: ¿¡Y eso que!?

Issei: Ahh… ¿Acaso no es sentido común presentarse primero antes de preguntar el nombre de alguien?, eso es lo que acabo de hacer.

Yue: Soy Zhou Yue, hija del actual líder del templo de Shaolin y principal candidata a ser su sucesor.

Issei: Viendo la situación propongo un combate entre los más fuertes para evitar batallas innecesarias.

Yue: Honorables y muy convenientes palabras, dada su clara desventaja numérica. Obviamente tu eres el más fuerte, no soy lo suficientemente idiota para enfrentar sola a un líder de clan demoníaco.

Issei: Tal parece que no me subestimas y eres cuidadosa, a diferencia de dos espadachinas cabeza hueca que conozco.

Irina: Eso cruel Issei-kun.

Yue: Basta de charlas, ¡ Ataquen!

Todos los tipos que los rodeaban avanzaron corriendo contra los miembros del clan Hyodo. La principal prioridad de Issei fue tomar por la fuerza una espada del enemigo para dársela a Irina, corrió rápidamente y tomo la muñeca de la mano que sostenía la espada del enemigo y luego dando una patada recta lo despojo de su arma.

Issei: ¡Irina!, tómala, es una espada normal pero es mejor que nada. – mientras arrojaba la espada en dirección de Irina.

Irina tomo la espada y se puso en posición de batalla a un lado de Ravel.

Issei: No hay necesidad de matar a nadie, lo digo especialmente por ti, Kuroka.

Kuroka: Aburrido… ¡Entendido nya!. – dijo susurrando lo primero.

De un momento a otro de los pies de los "guerreros Shaolin" salió un aura visible, las auras eran de un color _pálido_ algunas eran rojas mientras que otras eran azules. El aura le permitió a los guerreros adquirir más velocidad, adicionalmente ellos eran capaces de imbuir esta aura en sus armas. La espada de Irina apenas era capaz de resistir los ataques de los guerreros gracias a que ella había aprendido a como canalizar el poder demoniaco con Akeno. Varios guerreros arremetían contra Irina en todas direcciones, con su fuerza actual Irina comprendió que solo peleando enserio sería capaz de incapacitar a los oponentes de sin matarlos. Irina desvió la estocada de una espada envuelta en aura azul de un guerrero al tiempo que le daba un rodillazo en abdomen que lo dejo inconsciente, solo para darse cuenta que detrás de este venían otros más, ella bloqueo con una postura alta el ataque del primero, flechas con aura roja volaron en dirección a ella, empujando lejos al oponente Irina dio un salto hacia a un lado para evitar las flechas, entonces el segundo aprovecho la oportunidad para dar una patada giratoria que derribo a Irina, el tercero inmediatamente di un salto empuñando su espada hacia abajo con clara intensión matar a Irina, al ver esto su rostro se puso azul por un momento al creer que moriría.

Ravel: ¡Irina-san!. – grito al lanzar una bola de fuego que mando a volar a los atacantes de Irina.

Irina: Gracias Ravel-san. – recuperando rápidamente su pose de batalla.

Ravel por su parte opto por encerrar a los guerreros en grandes prisiones de fuego en forma esférica, dentro de estas bolas de fuego la temperatura era tan alta que los guerreros perdieron el conocimiento debido al intenso calor aun así ellos no habían sufrido ni una sola quemadura.

A diestra y siniestra mientras parecía que bailaba de un lado a otro entre los guerreros, estaba Kuroka que daba golpees con sutiles y fluidos movimientos, dejando a todos inconscientes al instante, debido a que estaba usando la energía natural en sus ataques para ocasionar un daño directo a la parte interna de sus oponentes.

Yue corrió hacia Issei mientras usaba su aura roja para aumentar su velocidad y recubrir su lanza. Rápidamente Issei esquivo la estocada de Yue dando un pequeño pasó hacia un lado al tiempo que ladeaba ligeramente su torso y entonces cuando trato de arrebatarle la lanza, esta giro para arremeter con un golpe en diagonal pero Issei lo evadió dando un salto hacia atrás para hacer distancia entre ambos pero se dio cuenta que el lugar donde iba aterrizar era el blanco de decenas de flechas envueltas en aura roja, en el momento en que aterrizo inmediatamente conjuro un circulo de defensa, las flechas al impactar con el circulo simplemente rebotaron sin causar si quiera una pequeña grieta en él.

Yue que observo detenidamente esto decidió cambiar la estrategia de batalla, al siguiente instante su aura cambio del color rojo a uno purpura y se incrementó de golpe, los ojos de Yue brillaron misteriosamente de un color azul. Lanzo dos kunai´s envueltos en aura purpura, cuando el primer kunai impacto el circulo de defensa este se encajó y lo agrieto.

Issei: ¿¡!? (¿Que?).

Fue sorprendido al ver como su círculo mágico había sido agrietado por un simple kunai y sin darle tiempo de pensar, el segundo kunai impacto rompiendo el círculo mágico completamente como si fuera solo vidrio.

Kuroka: Eres bastante hábil pero aun así, todos tus aliados ya no pueden pelear más nya.

Al escuchar estas palabras ella miro en todas direcciones con sorpresa al ver como todos sus compañeros habían sido derrotados en poco tiempo.

Pero esto no le importo y continúo su ataque contra Issei. Esta vez ella era más rápida que antes, hizo un tajo horizontal con su lanza apuntando a la cabeza de Issei pero él simplemente se inclinó hacia adelante para esquivar el ataque entonces Yue dio una patada ascendente con la intención de golpe el rostro de Issei con la planta de su pie, sin embargo Issei bloqueo la patada sujetándola por pie. Sin duda la patada tenía mucha fuerza pero si se comparaba con Koneko-chan aún le faltaba fuerza.

Yue cayó al suelo pero inmediatamente se liberó del agarre de Issei, sería mejor decir que Issei la dejo soltarse. Mientras estaba en el suelo dio una patada para barrer las piernas Issei pero él salto un poco para evadir la barrida.

Issei: (Supongo que debería probarlo).

Cuando Yue se levantó e intento tomar distancia del oponente sintió una resistencia que le impedía retroceder, viendo con atención se dio cuenta que Issei había sujetado su lanza con fuerza, ella trato de tirar de la lanza pero de repente esta comenzó a cubrirse con poder de la destrucción, Yue sintió que esto era peligroso y soltó su lanza al instante y salto hacia atrás.

Yue: (¿Qué es eso?). – se preguntó asimisma mientras la lanza desaparecía siendo consumida por el poder de la destrucción.

Issei: Detengamos esta batalla innecesaria, solo queremos que nos digas lo que sabes de la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_ o lo que quede de ella.

Yue: Como si pudiera creer en la palabras de seres malévolos como ustedes.

Issei: No tienes que creer en nosotros, de igual manera no tienes otra opción.

Pensando detenidamente y con cuidado, Yue sabia ella no estaba en posición de negociar o exigir algo.

Yue: Bien les diré todo lo que sé. Issei: Ah, por cierto, si intentas mentirnos u ocultarnos algo, ella lo sabrá. – dijo señalando con el pulgar hacia atrás a Kuroka.

Kuroka: Leer el flujo del espíritu para saber si mientes o dices la verdad, es algo sencillo para mí nya.

Irina: Issei-kun suenas como fueras un demonio.

Issei: Soy un demonio.

Tiempo despues se podia ver a los cuatro dirigiendose a una cueva en lo profundo de la montaña **Sōng Shān** siendo guiados por Yue a través de un sendero.

Irina: né né ¿Que fue eso que hiciste antes?

La que estaba platicando animadamente con Yue no era otra más que Irina.

Yue: ¿Por qué crees que te lo diría?

Irina: ¿Por qué somos amigas?. – pregunto dudosa.

Yue: ¡No soy tu amiga!. – respondió al instante.

Irina: yah, ¿entonces a dónde vamos?.

Yue: Ahora nos dirigimos a una cueva en la que esta la única pista sobre lo que queda de la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_.

Issei: Hablando de eso podrías quitarte ese atuendo tan lúgubre.

Yue: ¿Es una orden?.

Issei: No lo es, pero estoy seguro que no es cómodo andar con toda esa vestimenta en la montaña.

Yue: Ya veo, entonces no me lo quitare.

Irina: Esta bien, no tienes que preocuparte de nosotros.

Yue: Ustedes son demonios, ¿Por qué habría de confiar en ustedes?

Irina: Puede que tengas razón, pero sabes, hasta hace poco yo también era humana.

Yue: ¿¡Que!?. – dijo incrédula.

Irina: Hace poco Issei-kun me convirtió en demonio.

Yue: ¡Convertir a un humano en demonio eso es imposible!.

Issei: ¿Quieres saber cómo?

Yue: ...

Issei: No me importa decirte pero a cambio te quitaras ese atuendo raro.

Yue: (Si lo que dicen es verdad, dependiendo de la situación podría ser peligroso si convierte a más humanos en demonios).

Al final Yue decidió casi de inmediato, no había nada que pensar, si podía averiguar el método que Issei usa para convertir humanos en demonios, entonces tal vez podría hacer algo para impedir dicha conversión.

Yue: Entiendo.

Comenzó quitándose la larga tela negra que cubría su cabeza como si fueran vendas, lo que se pudo ver finalmente cuando se deshizo de dicha tela fue el rostro de una chica joven, cabello castaño claro, ojos azules, piel blanca y un bello rostro aunque mostraba una expresión firme, esa expresión de alguien experimentado en el combate.

Issei: Dijiste que eras la sucesora a líder del templo Shaolin ¿Verdad?.

Este tipo de cuestionamiento surgió en Issei al darse cuenta de que la chica frente a él claramente no tenía los rasgos característicos asiáticos sino más bien ella parecía más bien occidental, si tuviera que especificar sería de ascendencia Europea.

Yue: ...

Se quedó callada y continuo para quitarse gran el manto oscuro que llegaba casi al suelo. El resultado, una bella chica vestida con vestido corto de combate color negro con mangas cortas, debajo de dicho vestido tenía una cota de malla que era un poco visible de entre el área del pecho, unas medias negras que cubrían totalmente las piernas y una espada corta en la espalda de aproximadamente 50 cm, si mencionar que sus proporciones no estaban nada mal especialmente el área del pecho era lo suficientemente grande como para competir contra Kuroka.

Yue: ¿Y bien?.

Issei: ...

Yue: No vas cumplir con lo que dijiste.

Issei: Ah, lo siento, me distraje, eres más hermosa de lo imagine.

Yue: ¡H-habla ya!.

Trato de ocultar su nerviosismo por las repentinas palabras de Issei, después de todo seguía siendo una mujer.

Issei: ¿Bien por dónde empezar?.

Ravel: ¿Debería explicarlo yo Issei-sama?

Issei: Esta bien no te preocupes.

Issei: Bueno escucha con atención Yue y no me interrumpas.

Yue asintió a las palabras de Issei y permaneció atenta.

Issei: En el pasado hubo una Gran guerra entre Demonios, Ángeles caídos y el Dios de la biblia con sus ángeles. Como resultado el número de demonios, ángeles caídos y ángeles redujo drásticamente tanto que si la guerra hubiera continuado solo llevaría a la extinción de las tres partes. Con el número de demonios reducidos, el potencial de batalla de los demonios también cayo, en respuesta a este problema se creó un sistema que permitiría a los demonios de clase alta y solo a ellos reencarnar un número limitado de seres en demonio no solo seres humanos y convertirlos en sus siervos.

Issei: Este sistema se basó en el ajedrez creado por los humanos. – decía mientras le mostraba sus diferentes tipos de piezas que tenía.

Issei: Cada pieza permite la reencarnación en demonio de un ser, aunque dependiendo del poder y potencial del ser pueden ser necesarias más de una. Hablo de todo esto, obviamente oculto la parte sobre la muerte del Dios de la biblia y los Maous originales, eso no era algo que pudiera saber cualquiera y mucho menos un humano.

Yue: ¿Eso es todo?.

Issei: ¿Hay algo más que quieras saber? o esperabas que dijera algo más tenebroso como sacrificios sangrientos y rituales con esqueletos. – dijo con una pequeña risa.

En realidad Yue se había imaginado que sería lo segundo, pero aún tenía dudas.

Yue: ¿Puedes reencarnar a alguien por la fuerza?.

Issei: Si, cualquiera puede ser reencarnado por la fuerza no importa cuánto se resista.

Yue: …- solo miro fijamente a Issei.

Issei: En mi caso yo prefiero reencarnarlas sin obligarlas, ellas tres están conmigo por su propia decisión y voluntad.

Yue: ¿Todas eran humanas?

Issei: No, solo Irina es una ex-humana.

Yue: Entonces las demás….

Volteo a ver a Kuroka y luego a Ravel.

Kuroka: Supongo que me viste antes ¿verdad?, yo soy una nekomata o era una.

Ravel: Yo soy un demonio puro.

Irina: Ya viste, Yue-san los demonios no son tan malos como dicen, yo conozco a muchos otros demonios y todos son buenas personas. – decía con tono ligeramente alegre.

Yue: Eso no puede ser, en el pasado los demonios han hecho cosas horribles a los humanos, engañan a las personas y roban sus almas. – dijo molesta en reclamo.

Issei: Es tal y como dices Yue. – dijo seriamente. Ante la afirmación de Issei las dos se quedaron calladas.

Irina: ¿¡Eh!?, ¿quieres decir Issei-kun?.

Issei: En el pasado hubo muchos demonios que hicieron cosas horribles a los humanos e incluso ahora estoy seguro que debe haber algunos demonios que engañan a los humanos y roban sus almas.

Irina: Pero Rias-san, los miembros del club de investigación de lo oculto, Sona-san y los del consejo estudiantil no hacen esas cosas.

Issei: Tienes razón pero todos nosotros los que vamos a esa Academia hemos convivido y comprendido la sociedad humana, es por eso que en cierta manera somos diferentes de los demonios que viven en el inframundo…..

Ravel: En el inframundo, el estatus y poder lo son todo, son muy comunes los demonios de clase alta que convierten a otros por la fuerza en sus siervos y los esclavizan…

Kuroka: No solo eso, para la gran mayoría de los miembros restantes de 72 pilares demoniacos es algo común la discriminación hacia los demonios de clase baja.

Yue: Lo sabía, los demonios son tal y como dicen las historias.

Issei: Esas historias son cosa del pasado y por cosas como esas hubo una época en que la caza de demonios se volvió excesiva, los humanos mataron a muchos demonios malvados pero también a buenos e inocentes, la razón que los humanos tenían para eso era " _Porque son demonios_ ".

Yue: ¿Estás diciendo que los demonios son buenos?.

Issei: Yo no dije algo como eso. Solo que la palabra "Demonio" tiene diferente significado para los humanos y los mismos demonios.

Yue: No entiendo lo que dices.

Issei: Piensa en esto, ¿qué significa la palabra demonio para ti Yue?.

Yue: Ser oscuro, criatura malévola que traer muerte y sufrimiento. – respondió de inmediato

Issei: Curiosa respuesta, entonces que significa la palabra humanidad.

Yue: Hacer lo correcto, cuidar y proteger a los demás.

Issei: jajajajajajajajaja.

Yue: ¿¡Que es tan gracioso!?

Issei: Entonces según los conceptos humanos ningún humano tiene humanidad.

Yue: Ah?

Issei: Probablemente no le des ninguna importancia o te parezca natural, es por eso que no lo has notado.

Issei: Yue, en la sociedad humana ¿qué es poder y estatus?.

Yue: ¿Por qué tantas preguntas?, son las riquezas, el dinero y la reputación.

Issei: Exacto y como es que se obtiene todo eso.

Yue: ¿Conocimiento e inteligencia?

Issei: ¡Correcto!.

Yue: No me trates como una niña y ve directo al punto.

Issei: Lo que hace diferente a los humanos y el resto de los seres vivos en la tierra es la inteligencia y basado en esto los humanos determinaron que ellos son superiores, y se apoderaron del planeta, destruyeron, mataron y masacraron a muchas espacies, muchas de estas fueron llevadas extinción e incluso esto sigue en la actualidad.

Yue: ¿Qué tiene que ver eso?.

Issei: Aun no lo entiendes, es lo mismo para los demonios, lo que hace diferentes a los demonios a los humanos es el poder destructivo y basado en esto los demonios actuaron "Humanamente".

Issei: El concepto de "Demonio" que tienen los humanos describe perfectamente a los propios humanos.

Yue: …. – simplemente se quedó pensando mirando a la nada.

 **CONTINUARA...**


	8. Montañas Sagradas del Taoísmo 02

High School DxD no me pertenece todos los derechos pertenecen al autor original

Ichiei Ishibumi.

(Oppais) – pensamientos

A que te refieres – cualquier personaje

*Estas ahí*- llamadas o comunicaciones holográficas

Tranquilo socio – Ddraig o cualquier ser sin forma humana

* * *

 **Montaña Sōng Shān [Cueva]**

Luego de una larga caminata finalmente llegaron a la cueva donde esta la única pista sobre la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes._

La entrada de la cueva sin duda era grande, la gran estructura rocosa de la cueva la hacía parece muy resisten tanto que incluso una explosión no causaría un derrumbe.

Irina: ¿Esta la cueva Yue-san?, wow, no alcanzo a ver el fondo aun siendo un demonio.

Mientras Irina mira desde diferentes ángulos la cueva Ravel se acercó a Issei y hablo casi susurrando a sus oídos.

Ravel: ¿Issei-sama está seguro que deberíamos seguirla?, podría ser una trampa.

Issei: No creo que haya ninguna trampa por parte de ella e incluso si la hubiera sería inútil contra nosotros.

Yue: Bien entonces síganme.

Las chicas e Issei se adentraron a la cueva teniendo a Yue a la cabeza como guía.

Issei: Oye Ravel podrías por favor usar un poco de fuego para iluminar el camino.

No es como ellos necesitaran iluminación dentro de la oscura cueva después de todo ellos eran demonios pero Yue era humana y un guía cegado por la oscuridad es inútil.

Ravel: ¡No soy una antorcha!, pero solo lo hare solo porque Issei-sama dijo por favor. – dijo en modo tsundere.

La cueva era inesperadamente grande hubo caminos por los que tenían que bajar y otros muy estrechos por los que tuvieron que pasar agachados o de manera lateral. Lo raro fue que en todo el camino dentro de la cueva no había una sola estalagmita o estalactita.

Continuaron caminando hasta que llegar a una amplia zona.

Irina: ¿Eh?, se acabó el camino.

Es como decía Irina al lugar que habían llegado era una zona amplia, el techo estaba a una altura de 11 metros. Issei que se percató de esto, observo las paredes y el techo entonces noto que esta parte de la cueva no se había formado de manera natural parecía más una habitación.

Yue: Es aquí.

Señalo mientras caminaba hacia adelante dirigiéndose al muro frente a ellos, lo que Yue señalo fue lo que parecía un extenso texto grabado en la pared de roca.

Las chicas e Issei se acercaron lentamente al muro siguiendo por detrás a Yue.

Yue: Este lenguaje es desconocido para nosotros y no sabemos muchos excepto por algunos libros antiguos donde se menciona a la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_ , ahí se mostraban algunos caracteres de los que están aquí pero con solo eso es imposible descubrir que dice todo el texto grabado en esta pared.

Todos miraban es texto con atención pero la realidad es que Ravel, Kuroka e Issei miraban es texto como si lo estuvieran leyendo mientras que Yue e Irina miraba desvariante mirando de un lado otro sin saber dónde poner la mirada.

Yue: De los fragmentos de texto que hemos podido traducir se ha descubierto que dice " _ **Poder**_ …. _ **Alma**_ …. _ **el camino**_ …. _ **Abri**_ r".

Al no entender nada Irina distrajo debido a cierta cosa que vio en una de las esquinas de la habitación y se fue a ver más de cerca.

Irina: Oi, Yue ¿Por qué hay tanta ropa en esta esquina?. – le grito desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Lo que Irina estaba señalando era un montón de ropa, decenas de ropa. Había camisas, faldas, vestidos, pantalones, ropa interior e incluso había zapatos, todas estas cosas de diferentes tamaños.

Yue: Ah, eso es…no es nada. – dijo desviando la mirar.

Irina: Esta bien. – dijo sin darle importancia mientras regresaba con el resto.

Issei/Kuroka/Ravel: (Definitivamente esconde algo).

Issei: Escucha Yue, este texto está escrito en el idioma de los demonios.

Yue: Eso no puede ser, la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_ fue creada por humanos.

Ravel: Los humanos que la crearon seguramente eran magos, para los magos saber el idioma de los demonios es algo esencial ya que desde tiempos muy antiguos los magos hacen contratos con los demonios.

Kuroka: Precisamente y la razón de hacer esto probablemente es para evitar que el poder caiga en manos de ignorantes.

Issei: Ravel ¿puedes leer lo que dice para todos?.

Ravel: Hai Issei-sama.

Ravel: "El conocimiento es el sendero a recorrer para obtener el _**poder**_ requerido para continuar fortaleciendo el _**alma**_ siguiendo _**el camino**_ correcto y finalmente lograr _**abrir**_ la recompensa".

Issei: (Después de todo suena como un acertijo).

Yue: ¿¡Que significa eso!?.- pregunto tratando de mantener la calma.

Irina: ¡Es un acertijo!. – dijo casi gritándolo.

Issei: ¡Wow, que sorpresa!.

Irina: ¿Qué cosa?

Issei: También estaba pensando que era un acertijo.

Irina: Soy increíble ¿verdad?.

Issei: Cierto, aunque ya no sé si tú eres muy inteligente por pensar lo mismo que yo o yo soy un tonto por pensar lo mismo que tú.

Irina: Eres horrible Issei-kun, últimamente me dices cosas muy crueles, estas seguro que esa es la manera correcta de tratar a tu quería, increíble y bella amiga de la infancia mphh. – decía haciendo un pequeño mojin

Issei: Lo siento, pero realmente me encanta ver esa expresión que haces cuando finges estar molesta.

Irina: Mou, Issei-kun ¿me estas seduciendo?,… ¡No!, ¡enserio estoy molesta!.

Olvidando esa pequeña pero divertida discusión, volvieron al asunto principal.

Issei: Bien, según el acertijo todo esto se basa en conocimiento, es decir, hay algo en esta habitación o en el resto de la cueva, algo que pasamos por alto.

Ravel: ¿Pero que podría ser?, yo no vi nada o sentí nada que fuera destacable, Kuroka-san sentiste algo diferente en algún momento.

Kuroka: Si, cuando entramos aquí sentí una gran y fuerte barrera, la barrera rodea esta habitación pero no es como si estuviéramos dentro de la barrera.

Irina: Si la habitación tiene una barrera ¿cómo es que no estamos dentro de la barrera?.

Issei: Entiendo, así que es la parte externa de la barrera es la que rodea esta habitación, lo que significa de detrás de estos muros hay algo.

Issei: Kuroka tú eres la experta en barreras, puedes deshacerla o destruirla.

Kuroka: No puedo, la fórmula de esta barrera es demasiado compleja además es anormalmente poderosa.

Issei: (Podría transferir mi poder a Kuroka para que destruya la barrera pero prefería evitar la posibilidad de destruir lo que hay del otro lado).

Ravel: ¿Issei-sama no puede destruir la barrera?.

Issei: Mejor dicho no quiero, si destruyo la barrera de manera abrupta sin duda también destruiré lo que hay del otro lado.

Irina: Entonces resolvamos el acertijo para deshacer la barrera como debe ser.

Issei: Oh, pareces muy animada ¿tienes alguna pista?

Irina: Claro, mira por aquí.

Al decir esto Irina fue a la pared izquierda, lo ella estaba señalando era un hoyo de alrededor de 40 cm de diámetro.

Ravel: ¿Esto podría ser….?

Kuroka: Es bastante obvio.

Issei: La palabra _**poder**_ escrita en lenguaje demoníaco alrededor de ese hoyo…

Irina: Ya se, entonces debemos meter la cabeza ahí para que poner aprueba nuestro conocimiento.

Issei: ¡Exacto!...

Irina: ¡Lo sabía!

Issei: Si lo que quieres es morir.

Irina: Eh?

Issei: Irina tu eres una espadachina así que estoy seguro que no lo sabes pero las fórmulas mágicas talladas dentro y alrededor de ese hoyo no son algo como eso.

Ravel: Esto seguramente fue pensado como una trampa para deshacerse de los ignorantes.

Kuroka: No solo eso, las fórmulas mágicas talladas en ese hoyo están conectadas a la barrera.

Irina: Si no me lo explican claramente no lo voy a entender.

Issei: Irina, si tú metes tu cabeza en ese hoyo entonces tu alma será convertida en energía y usa para mantener la barrera. Ciertamente una trampa ingeniosa, al tiempo que te deshaces de los ineptos incrementas el poder de la barrera.

Kuroka: No, las fórmulas mágicas de esto son más complejas que eso, no solo tú alma es convertida en energía sino también tu cuerpo.

Ante estas palabras lo que vino a la mente de todos fue aquel montón de ropa que habían visto..

Irina: ¿¡Qué significa esto Yue-san!?.- dirigió una mira enojada a Yue.

Yue: ...

El silencio se apodero de sala, Yue estaba en silencio con una mirada inquieta sin saber que decir. Irina que está muy molesta quería ir y golpe a Yue pero Issei la detuvo.

Issei: Irina detente. – dijo sujetando la mano de Irina para retenerla.

Irina: ¿¡Que!?.

La mirada de Irina era claramente de enojo e incluso para Issei esta era la primera vez que veía tal expresión en el rostro de Irina.

Issei: No sabes lo que ha pasado aquí y no podemos sacar conclusiones apresuradas.

Irina: ¿Por qué la defiendes?.

Issei: No la estoy defendiendo, recuerdas lo que Yue dijo sobre la traducción del texto.

Irina: ...

Issei: Yue dijo " _ **hemos traducido**_ ", significa que ella tiene relación con esto pero eso no significa que ella haya destruido a estas personas y aunque ella las haya destruido, eso no es algo que nos debe importar.

Irina: …

La manera que Irina mira a Issei solo podía ser descrita como inquisidora.

Issei: No tiene caso perder el tiempo en esto, esas personas ya no existen y no hay manera de revivirlas.

Irina: Como puedes decir algo como eso.

Issei: ¿Irina a que venimos a esta lugar?

Irina: ... – su mirada decía que sabía la respuesta pero no lo quería decir.

Issei: La misión es obtener la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_ , no te olvides del objetivo de la misión.

Irina: Pero...

Issei: Irina, se puede sonar duro pero nosotros NO somos héroes, este es un conflicto entre humanos.

Irina: Entiendo.

Finalmente entendió y se tranquilizó.

Mientras tanto Ravel y Kuroka parecían discutir entre si sobre cómo lidiar con la barrera.

Ravel: Entonces ¿Cómo vamos a deshacer la barrera?.

Kuroka: No lo sé, es la primera vez que veo una barrera tan compleja.

Issei: Yue, puedes usar tu habilidad para buscar en toda la sala.

Yue: Eh?, ¿mi técnica?, ¿¡Cómo es que sabes sobre ella!?. – dijo sorprendida.

Issei: Oh, así que es una técnica y no una habilidad. No recuerdas, la usaste contra mi cuando peleamos, pero por tu expresión la pregunta real es como sé lo que hace tu técnica ¿Cierto?.

Sin decir nada Yue siguió mirando a Issei poco a poco ella comprendió que Issei es tipo de persona que siempre está pensando y analizando.

Issei: La verdad me sorprendió cuando destruiste fácilmente mi círculo mágico de defensa. Sabes normalmente solo habría dos maneras de destruirlo, con un poder mucho mayor o atacando a mi debilidad es decir ataques de atributo luz o santo. (y también ataques con poder _Dragon Slayer_ ).

Ravel: Pero yo no vi que usara ninguna de las dos.

Issei: En efecto, lo que Yue hizo fue apuntar a los puntos débiles del círculo de defensa donde poder era más débil.

Kuroka: Nunca había escuchado sobre algo así.

Issei: Es una técnica ocular que le permite ver la forma, cantidad, calidad y cualidad de la energía/aura ¿No es así?. – pregunto por confirmación a Yue.

Yue: Ya entendí…Ah, me rindo, es imposible ocultarte algo a ti.

Issei: Bien, entonces cuento contigo, por favor.

Los ojos de Yue brillaron con un resplandor azul y comenzó a mirar detenidamente y lentamente por toda la habitación.

Issei: No sueles venir mucho a este lugar ¿cierto?

Yue: Esta es la tercera vez que vengo aquí.

Issei: (Tercera eh, ella debió ser quien descubrió este lugar, esa la primera vez y la segunda fue cuando lo mostró a otros más).

Issei: ¿Así que es la primera vez que revisas este lugar?.

Yue: Bueno si, nunca había pensado en venir y hacer esto.

Continuando con su búsqueda a lo largo de la habitación Yue vio algo.

Yue: Hyodo Issei ahí, ver a ver que hay ahí. – dijo señalando una de las esquinas superiores de la parte trasera habitación.

Issei: Oh, por fin usas mi nombre creí que lo habías olvidado.

Yue: D-date prisa y ve a ver. – alzo la voz con un poco de vergüenza.

Issei: Okey, ya entendí.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde Yue había señalado y cuando llego justo debajo del lugar, Issei extendió sus alas de demonio para volar después de todo el techo está a 11 metros de altura.

Issei: Esto es….

Ravel: ¿Encontró algo Issei-sama?.

Issei: Un botón.

Kuroka: ¿Un botón?

Issei: Si un botón.

Irina: ¿Un botón?

Issei: Bueno si, aunque podría ser también una placa de presión.

Ravel: Ya vamos a ir a revisar Issei-sama, espere por favor. Vamos Kuroka-san. – dijo mientras ambas se dirigían al lugar.

Issei: Ah, no importa, ya lo presione. – dijo tranquilamente.

Irina: ¿¡Que hiciste que!?, ¡Podría ser una trampa!

 _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOON..._

El suelo empezó a estremecerse, polvo y pequeñas rocas caían desde arriba.

Irina: ¡Ora! ¡Ya ves Issei-kun, ahora vamos a morir por tu culpa!. – grito molesta y asustada a la vez.

 _BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM..._

Una gran roca cayó del techo y levanto una nube de polvo.

Yue: ¡Hyaaaaaaa! ¡No quiero morir, aun no me enamorado y voy a morir en una cueva, aplastada por una horrible montaña! ¡Nooooooo quiero!. – gritaba desesperada dando vueltas de un lugar a otro hasta opto por agachase y esconder la cara entre sus rodillas.

Respecto a Issei, Kuroka y Ravel, ellos estaban relativamente calmados, si la cueva fuera a colapsar ellos podría escapar rápidamente con un círculo de mágico pero al parecer Irina se había olvidado de este pequeño detalle y había entrado en pánico junto con Yue. No se puede culpar a Irina, después de todo recientemente se había convertido en demonio así que era normal que lo olvidara a veces.

 _GOOOO_ _oooN..._ _GOOOO_ _ooo_ _N_ _..._

El temblor lentamente disminuyo hasta que se detuvo y lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de pequeñas rocas cayendo del techo mientras la nube de polvo de disipaba.

Irina: ¿No se derrumbo?.

Yue: ¡Qué bueno! Ahaaaa, todavía estamos vivos. – suspiro en alivio.

De pronto el muro donde estaba escrito el texto se partió por la mitad, no, lo más correcto sería decir que comenzó abrirse como una enorme puerta doble.

La puerta de piedra lentamente se abrió hacia afuera, del otro lado de la puerta había demasiada oscuridad y no se podía ver absolutamente nada o al menos así era para Yue ya que los demás eran demonios.

Irina: ¿En serio?, ¿Solo había que presionar un botón?, ¿y ya?. – parecía atónita.

Issei: Supongo que es como dicen " _la mejor forma de esconder algo es no esconderlo_ ".

Irina: No me refiero a eso, ¡todas personas que mataron aquí fueron sacrificadas por algo tan absurdo!.

Issei: No nada que hacer, eso es lo que pasa cuando unos idiotas que no saben nada sacan conclusiones apresuradas en base a unas pocas palabras fuera de contexto.

Issei: Kuroka, ¿la barrera sigue ahí?.

Kuroka: No, la barrera desaparición cuando se detuvo el temblor.

Issei: Okay, ahora vayamos abrir nuestra recompensa.

Esta vez Issei fue al frente del grupo con Ravel iluminando detrás de él dado que esta era una zona inexplorada.

A diferencia del resto de la cueva el suelo de este lugar era un poco arenoso, había varios pilares de roca distribuidos a lo largo del lugar.

Cuando llegaron al centro del cuarto las muchas antorchas que estaban distribuidas a lo largo de la habitación se encendieron. Esto llamo la atención de todos pero no hubo mayor sorpresa, por supuesto Ravel dejo de iluminar.

Irina: Increíble, me siento como Indiana Jones.

Delante del grupo había dos caminos de escaleras uno llevaba hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo.

Issei: Nos vamos a dividir. Kuroka, Ravel e Irina irán hacia abajo. Yue y yo iremos hacia arriba.

Issei: Ravel toma este comunicador. – dijo entregándole un pequeño comunicador como los usados en los Rating Games.

Ravel: Cuente conmigo Issei-sama.

Issei: ¡En marcha!

Había seriedad y firmeza en las palabras de Issei tal y como debe ser un líder.

Ravel/Irina: ¡De acuerdo! [Riokai]. – asintieron firmemente de inmediato.

De esta manera el grupo de divido en dos y cada uno se dirigió a diferentes zonas.

 **Equipo Kuroka, Ravel e Irina [Zona Baja]**

Las tres bajaban las escaleras con Irina al frente la cual parecía inusualmente emocionada.

Ravel: Espera Irina-san, podría haber más trampas delante de nosotros.

Irina: Esta bien, recuerdas el acertijo, ya hemos demostramos nuestro conocimiento ahora sigue la recompensa. Nada va a… s-su-ce-d-der. – dijo entre cortadamente con nerviosismo.

Así es, Irina acababa de activar una de las trampas, el escalón que había pisado se hundió y una enorme roca redonda cayó desde detrás para comenzar a rodar hacia ellas. Kuroka extendió sus alas de demonio para volar mientras que Ravel uso sus alas de fuego, de esta forma lograrían evitar activar más trampas y rápidamente fueron capaces de alcanzar a Irina que salió corriendo cuando vio la gran piedra.

Para Irina era más rápido correr porque aún no se acostumbraba a volar, pero gracias esto todas y cada una de las trampas se fueron activando, flechas, lanza llamas, rociador de ácido, cuando cruzaron velozmente el final de las escaleras un círculo mágico brillo por un instante y luego se desapareció.

Irina: Aha…aha….aha. – respiraba agitadamente

La agitación de Irina no era por el cansancio sino por emoción inesperada de escapar de diversas trampas.

Ravel y Kuroka se encontraban intactas y en perfectas condiciones pero ese no era el caso para Irina ella lucia despeina, su vestido blanco estaba rasgado y quemado en algunas partes y ya no tenía su sombrero pues se había quedado clavado en una pared a causa de las flechas.

Irina: ¿Están bien todas?. – volteo a preguntar a Kuroka y Ravel.

Ravel: Si, sin problemas.

Kuroka: Más bien, tú eres la única que está hecha un desastre.

Comparando su apariencia con las de ellas, Irina se dio cuenta que había sido la unica estuvo en peligro.

Irina: No es justo ¿porque soy la única que sufrió?.

Kuroka: Ibas corriendo por delante de nosotras y activando cada trampa, ¿Qué esperabas?.

 _Cof..cof..cof..cof_

Se escuchó una tos en lugar, esa era Ravel que había comenzado a toser fuertemente, momentos después empezó a toser Irina.

Irina: cof..cof..cof… (¿Sangre?). – tosía fuertemente tapando su boca con su mano cuando noto que estaba escupiendo sangre.

Kuroka: (¿Veneno?, no, esto es una trampa mágica de gas venenoso).

Kuroka: Hey, Irina y Ravel vengan rápido junto a mí. – grito hacia a las dos.

Haciendo caso a la orden de Kuroka, Irina y Ravel fueron junto a ella, en el momento que llegaron al lado de Kuroka, ella lanzo una onda de energía de youjutsu y el gas venenoso fue eliminado, pero Irina estaba pálida y Ravel seguía tosiendo. Así que usando un poco de senjutsu por unos segundos elimino los efectos dañinos del gas en sus cuerpos.

Irina: Gracias Kuroka-san.

Ravel: Gracias.

Kuroka: No tiene que agradecerme... aunque me sienta extraña diciendo esto, somos compañeras.

Irina: Eres genial Kuroka-san, es increíble que seamos amigas. – se lanzó de repente abrazar a Kuroka.

Kuroka: ¿Qué te pasa?, ¡suéltame!, que seamos compañeras no significa que sea tu amiga. – dijo forcejeando y librándose del agarre de Irina.

Ravel: fufufu tan tímida. – murmuro con una pequeña risa.

Kuroka: Hey te escuche.

 **Equipo Yue e Issei [Zona Alta]**

A diferencia del caótica búsqueda de abajo, el equipo formado por Yue e Issei subió las escaleras sin ningún problema y evitando todas las trampas gracias a la técnica ocular de Yue.

El lugar al que llegaron Yue e Issei fue una habitación que solo es descrita en los cuentos, una habitación llena de tesoros, monedas de oro, piedras preciosas y otras tantas cosas valiosas.

En la habitación había cuatro pilares, frente a estos pilares había una estatua de piedra 5 metros en cada uno de ellos.

Issei: (Obviamente estos son los golems que protegen el tesoro).

Yue comenzó a caminar hacia adelante planeando pasar por en medio de los 4 pilares, a donde ella se dirigía era probablemente hacia la espada que estaba al fondo.

En lo que parecía un mostrador, estaba sostenida de manera horizontal una espada samurái, la funda de la katana era de color negro con manchas totalmente rojas como si fueran llamas, el tsuba de forma rectangular y la empuñadura totalmente negra.

Issei: Oi, a donde crees que vas.

Siendo detenida por el brazo Yue se detuvo y volteo a ver a Issei.

Yue: No te preocupes, no quiero nada, no lo merezco. Solo quería ver de cerca la cosa provoco tanta desgracia. – dijo seriamente.

Issei: Aha… no me refería a eso, sabes tienes una técnica muy práctica pero no te das cuenta de cuando usarla.

Yue: Ah?

Issei: Mira hacia esas estatuas, son golems que te atacaran en cuanto vayas más allá de este punto. – dijo señalando las diferentes estatuas.

Activando la técnica en sus ojos Yue miro hacia las estatuas y noto que en verdad tenían poder mágico/aura dentro ellas.

Yue: Increíble ¿cómo lo supiste?.

Issei: Es la primera habitación donde hay estatuas además enormes y casualmente es la habitación del tesoro, sería raro que esas cosas no se movieran para atacarnos.

Issei: Por cierto, ¿hay un núcleo o algún lugar donde se concentre el poder dentro de los golems?.

Yue: Si, en la zona del estómago donde debería estar su ombligo el poder es más denso ahí.

Issei: Déjamelo a mí, yo me encargo.

Dicho esto Issei disparo cuatro balas de poder de la destrucción apuntando al centro de los golems, el poder atravesó fácilmente a los golems talvez por porque aún estaban desactivados, en poco tiempo los golems se derrumbaron y se convirtieron en arena.

Issei: Vamos. – dijo adelantándose.

Ambos caminaban yendo en hacia la espada que se encontraba al fondo de la habitación.

Yue: ¿Así que esta es la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_?.

Issei: No.

Yue: ¿Qué?

Issei: No siento ningún tipo de poder viniendo de esta espada, porque no lo miras con tus propios ojos.

Los ojos de Yue brillaron azul mirando la espada.

Yue: Tienes razón.

Issei: Aunque puede que me equivoque, solo lo sabré hasta desenfundarla. – dijo estirando la mano para tomar la espada.

Tomando la katana por la funda con la mano izquierda comenzó a desenfundarla con la mano derecha.

La hoja de katana tenía un color metálico pero cuando la luz se reflejaba en ella se podían ver destellos verdes. Sujetando la katana frente a él, vio cierta impresión en los ojos de Yue, ciertamente era una hoja hermosa.

Issei: Es una espada muy bien echa incluso puedo ver perfectamente mi reflejo en ella, pero aun así no siento ningún tipo de poder en ella, que hay de ti Yue ¿Ves algo?.

Yue: No, así que después de todo solo es una espada normal.

Issei: No lo creo, desde que estuvo sellada aquí, no puede ser una katana normal. – decía mientras regresaba la katana a su funda.

Yue: ¿Vas a hacer?.

Issei: Bueno dijiste que no querías nada así que me quedare con todo esto por supuesto la katana también.

Yue: No me refería a eso, quiero decir que si vas a seguir buscando la _Espada gloria de los diez poderes_.

Issei: ¿Eso?, bien, aun no sé lo que han encontrado las chicas, talvez tuvieron más suerte que nosotros.

Diciendo esto Issei uso el comunicador para hablar con Ravel.

Issei: *Ravel, ¿Cómo están?*.

Ravel: *¿Issei-sama?, si estamos bien gracias por su preocupación, tuvimos algunos contratiempos pero todo está bien*.

Issei: *Nosotros no encontramos lo estábamos buscando ¿Qué hay de ustedes?*.

Ravel: *Si, lo encontramos y algo más*.

Issei: *Entiendo, reunámonos en 5 minutos en donde nos dividimos y lleven lo que encontraron*.

Ravel: *Como diga Issei-sama*

Habiendo terminado la comunicación con Ravel, Issei se disponía a enviar todos los tesoros a uno de los cuartos desocupados de la Residencia Hyodo, pero entonces algo llamo su atención.

Era un gran cofre de aproximadamente 2 metros cúbicos. Issei camino y abrió el cofre, dentro había una gran cantidad de libros, escritos y unos cuantos pergaminos.

Yue: Esa escritura... – dijo observando el contenido del cofre desde detrás de Issei.

Todo lo que estaba dentro de ese cofre parecía antiguo y estaba escrito en letras demoníacas.

...

Pasado los 5 minutos ambos equipos se reunieron nuevamente.

Issei: ¿¡Que te paso Irina!?. – casi grito estas palabras.

Incluso Yue estaba un tanto conmocionado por la apariencia desalineada de Irina.

Irina: etto, yo… - le daba vergüenza decir que activo todas las trampas.

Issei: Esa apariencia salvaje, te ves tan sexy y erótica que me dan ganas de desnudarte ahora mismo.

La vista de Irina era muy erótica con su blanco vestido rasgado y manchado, se podían ver casi por completo sus piernas por no mencionar que parecía que la zona del escote parecía que rompería totalmente en cualquier momento dejando rebotar libremente sus pechos.

Irina: ¡E-espera q-q-q-q-que estás diciendo Issei-kun!. – dijo con el rostro muy sonrojado y retrocediendo unos pasos rápidamente.

Irina: Aun no estoy lista, esto es muy repentino. – decía aun sonrojada en tono más bajo y con las manos es sus mejillas.

Cambiando de tema Issei se habló hacia Ravel.

Issei: Primero yo daré un pequeño resumen de lo que hicimos y encontramos.

Ante las palabras de Issei, Irina se tranquilizó y puso atención junto con Ravel y Kuroka.

Issei: Nuestro equipo fue capaz de evitar las trampas gracias a la técnica de Yue, dentro del lugar al que llegamos encontramos bastantes tesoros como oro, joyas y demás, esa cosas la envié a la Residencia Hyodo con un circulo mágico.

Irina: ¿Qué tanto?. – decía entusiasmada ya que ella quería encontrar un gran tesoro.

Issei: Pues era bastante para hacer parecer la habitación llena pero ya lo veras cuando regresemos Japón.

Ravel: He querido preguntar desde que la vi, ¿Esa espada…..?

Issei: Ah, esta espada, la encontré ahí mismo, no tiene ningún tipo de poder en ella pero decidí quedarme con ella porque está muy bien hecha y me gusto.

Caminando hacia Irina le entrego la espada.

Issei: Toma te la presto hasta que consigamos tu espada.

Irina: ¿Issei-kun también es un espadachín?

Issei: No precisamente pero soy muy hábil con la espada. – dijo para volver a su conversación con Ravel

Issei: También había cosas interesantes que me gustaría revisar con Ravel cuando regresemos a Japón.

Ravel: ¿Cosas?

Issei: No estoy muy seguro pero sin duda es muy interesante.

Y con eso termino el informe de Issei, ahora seguía el informe del equipo Kuroka, Ravel e Irina.

Ravel: Para nosotras el trayecto no fue muy calmado, debido a que Irina-san activo todas trampas.

Issei: ¿Todas?. – pregunto hacia Irina

Irina: Si, todas. – respondió un poco avergonzada.

Issei: Por curiosidad, ¿Qué tipos de trampas había?.

Kuroka: Vemos, primero una gran roca redonda luego flechas desde ambas paredes laterales, lanza llamas desde el suelo, rociador de lo que parecía algún acido.

Issei: ¿Es todo?

Kuroka: Ah, y también cuando llegamos se liberó un gas venenoso invisible.

Issei: (¿Así que no había golems?, se dice que mientras mayor sea el tesoro mejor está protegido, entonces ¿que era más peligroso el gas venenoso o los golems?). – pensó en esto debido al cofre que encontró allí pero como había destruido a los golems antes de pelear no podía asegurar si estos eran más peligrosos que el gas venenoso.

Ravel: Allí encontramos esto. – dijo mientras acercaba un pequeña caja de madera a Issei.

Issei: Esto podría ser...

Ravel: Si, este es uno de los cinco talismanes de los que se dice que se dividió la _Espada de la gloria de los diez poderes._

Cuando Issei abrió la pequeña caja de madera pudo observar una pequeña tableta metálica de un leve color azulado con dimensiones no muy diferentes a la de un Smartphone.

Se sentía un gran poder mágico viniendo esa pequeña tableta metálica. El talismán tenía algo escrito en letras mágicas pero Issei no podía leerlo.

Issei: Ravel, tu sabes que es lo que está escrito en el talismán ¿cierto?

Ravel: Si, dice; Hielo.

Issei: ¿Así que el poder del hielo?, veamos.

Sintió el poder recorrer su cuerpo cuando tomo el talismán con la mano izquierda y usando su mano derecha toco el suelo, el aire se enfrió en un parpadeo y en un instante del suelo creció un gran bloque de hielo con muchos picos.

Issei: Ha faltado poco para golpear el techo. – dijo mirando el gran bloque de hielo.

Ravel: Issei-sama por favor no haga algo tan imprudente dentro de este lugar.

Irina: ¡Increíble!, ¡Ahora es mi turno!.

Ravel: No, no es el turno de nadie. – dijo mientras volvía a guarda el talismán en su caja.

Irina: Pero, ¿acaso no es para mí?.

Ravel: Irina-san, si te lo doy ahora querrás hacer lo mismo que Issei-sama. Te lo daré cuando hayamos salido de aquí.

Issei: Eso me recuerda dijiste _ **uno de los cinco talismanes**_ , eso quiere decir que encontraste información sobre los demás ¿Verdad?.

Ravel: Encontramos lo que parece ser un pequeño diario de quien escondió estas cosas y ahí menciona sobre la ubicación de los demás talismanes.

 _Clap..clap..clap…._

El eco de los aplausos de una sola persona resonó en toda la habitación.

Todos voltearon en dirección al origen de este sonido. Había un grupo de siete hombres cargando diferentes tipos de armas de asalto con ropas estilo militar y pasamontañas cubriendo sus caras.

Al frente de este grupo armado estaba el hombre que estaba aplaudiendo, su apariencia era simple y vestía un traje sin corbata, en cuanto a su edad parecía estar cerca de los 20 años aun así la sonrisa desagradable y burlona en su rostro te hacia querer golpearlo.

¿?: ¡Maravilloso!, ¡Que sorpresa!, felicitaciones Yue y muchas gracias por conseguirme lo que tanto anhelaba.

Issei: ¿Quién es este?. – dijo lanzando una pregunta al aire.

No es por que estuviera sorprendido después de todo él y Kuroka ya lo habían percibido desde que entro en la montaña.

Yuao: ¿Dónde estás mis modeles?, soy Zhou Yuao el hermano mayor de Yue. – dijo haciendo una pequeño saludo.

Irina: ¿Onii-san de Yue-san?

Yue: ...

Por alguna razón Yue permanecía callada.

Issei: Oi tú [kisama],¿Creo que te estas equivocando?.

Yuao: ¿Qué me estoy equivocando?, yo soy el que ha estado trabajando duro durante varias semanas tratando de conseguir la _Espada_ por tanto tiempo. Mira había traído más sacrificios. – dijo señalando hacia sus hombres.

En efecto sus hombres traían consigo una anciana y un niño, ambos inconscientes.

Irina: ¡Fuiste tú!. – había una mirada muy seria en su rostro.

Ravel: Espera, tranquilízate Irina-san. – dijo tratando de calmarla.

Issei: ¿Por qué no bajan las armas un momento?, ¿Esa es la forma de tratar a tu hermana y próxima líder?.

Eso dijo pero para Issei era más que obvio que Yue y este idiota no eran hermanos.

Yuao: wahahahaha ¿Eso les dijo?.

Yue tenía la mirada en el suelo aun cuando Ravel e Irina voltearon a verla por las palabras de Yuao.

Yuao: Eso no está bien Yue, debes contarles la verdad. – decía claramente burlándose.

Irina: ¿Qué quieres decir?.

Yuao: Esa cosa ni siquiera es humana, ¿no es así Yue?, vamos diles que eres un monstruo [Oni].

Yue: ... – mantuvo la cabeza baja.

Kuroka: ¿Monstruo?.

No importa lo que decía Yuao ellos no tenían la menor duda que Yue era humana. Por cierto Kuroka que estaba en modo nekomata fue malinterpretada por Yuao que creía que Kuroka estaba usando accesorios.

Yuao: Un monstruo, ella puede hacer cosas que son imposibles para un ser humano, todos le tienen miedo y la desprecian.

Issei: ¿Si es así, entonces porque es la sucesora para ser líder de su templo?.

Yuao: Ah, eso es una fachada. Yue fue abandona por sus padres en esta montaña cuando tenía 7 años, supongo que se dieron cuenta de su hija era un monstruo y por coincidencia mi padre la encontró, así que decidio hacer cargo de ella para usarla como ejemplo para mí, todo el tiempo, todos los días, del amanecer al anochecer, todo eran entrenamientos para Yue de esa manera mi padre podría crear una poderosa herramienta.

Yuao: Cierto día se apareció un grupo de demonios se apareció por la montaña y mi padre ordeno a Yue y unos pocos hombres ir a matar a los demonios, pero escuche que menos de la mitad regreso con vida.

Issei: ¿Escuchaste?, ¿Quiere decir que no estabas aquí?.

Yuao: ¿Cómo decirlo?, yo está en un pequeño viaje recreativo.

Issei: (Por eso no nos reconoce, nunca ha visto un demonio).

Yuao: El asunto es que Yue hizo algo para salvar a los pocos que quedaban, pero lo único que consiguió fue la vieran con desprecio y miedo.

Issei: (Malditos bastardos, aun cuando los salvo). – pensó mientras su ira comenzaba a crecer.

Issei: Aun no respondes a mi pregunta. – dijo con seriedad.

Yuao: Oh si, lo de ser sucesor es una mentira para mantener a raya a los del templo taoísta de Zhongyue con los que hemos estado en conflicto desde hace muchos años, usar un monstruo para asustarlos los mantiene a raya, es muy efectivo.

Issei: Así que quieres la espada para destruir a tus enemigos.

Yuao: No tengo interés en eso, desde que mi padre enfermo hace un año nuestro templo se fue por el drenaje y no pienso quedarme, en vez de eso voy a vender la _Espada_ a los del templo Zhongyue para que los acaben de una vez por todas.

Issei: Te vez muy confiado, crees que puedes quitárnosla.

Yuao: Por supuesto, la única razón por la que le conté todo es porque soy muy amable y también quería ver sus caras de decepción y desprecio por Yue pero parece que no funciono. - hizo una cara fingiendo decepción.

Issei: Estas muy equivocado si crees yo despreciaría a Yue por algo como eso.

Yue levanto la cabeza y miro a Issei.

Issei: Tener poder no te hace un monstruo si no como lo usas, además quien te dijo que ser un monstruo es algo malo. Si nadie sabe apreciar a Yue aquí entonces yo me la llevare conmigo.

Los ojos de Yue parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, esta primera vez que escuchaba tan cálidas palabras, apenas podía recordar a sus padres después había sido tratada como una herramienta mientras anhelaba una vida más libre y luego fue mirada y tratada con desprecio. Si existiese algo como un medidor de amor se podría ver que Yue había alcanzado casi el limite.

Irina: ¿¡Issei-kun!?. – dijo muy sonrojada.

Lo que había dicho Issei sonó casi como una confesión. Pero había alguien que no podía leer el ambiente e interrumpió.

Yuao: Basta de palabrerías, si me entregan lo que consiguieron dejare que uno de ustedes se vaya. – dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

Lo quería provocar con este ofrecimiento era que pelearan entre ellos por escapar con vida y claro que no planeaba dejar ir a nadie.

El líder del grupo Issei comenzó a discutir con el resto mientras que Yuao tenía una sonrisa divertida creyendo que había logrado su objetivo.

Issei: Vamos a rescatar la abuela y el niño.

Irina: Creí que habías dicho que no somos héroes.

Issei: ¿De qué hablas?, hay un tipo malo que quiere quitarnos lo nuestro solo nos estamos defendiendo. – respondió con una sonrisa.

Ravel: Como se esperaba de Issei-sama.

Kuroka: ¿Y?, ¿Qué quieres hacer Issei?, yo puedo ponerlos a dormir en un instante sin siquiera tocarlos.

Issei: No es necesario. Lo haremos Irina y yo.

Irina: ¿Yo?.

Issei: Irina tu iras por Yuao, yo me encargo del resto.

Después de un tiempo la discusión finalizo y todos voltearon a ver a Yuao de nuevo.

Yuao: Ya decidieron quien va escapar. Está bien, entonces entréguenlo. – dijo estirando la mano.

Todos permanecieron en silencio y de pronto Irina comenzó a correr hacia el enemigo al tiempo que desenfunda la katana.

Yuao: Idiotas. – había un sonrisa arrogante en su cara.

Mientras Irina corría a una velocidad inhumana hacia ellos, Yuao no se dio cuenta que Issei había desaparecido, aunque no es que hubiera desaparecido sino que su velocidad era imposible de seguir por humanos normales como ellos.

Yuao: ¡Disparen!, ¡mátenla!. – grito mientras miraba a Irina correr hacia él.

Pero ni un solo disparo se escuchó. Se giró molesto a sus hombres dándoles órdenes.

Yuao: ¿¡Qué están haciendo!?, dispar...

No pudo terminar de hablar debido a la gran confusión. Todos sus hombres estaban en el suelo inconscientes y detrás de él estaba Issei cargando con la anciana y el niño.

Issei: Si fuera tú miraría al frente.

Yuao volteo rápidamente mientras trataba de sacar un arma, pero fue demasiado lento, él ya había entrado en rango de ataque de Irina y recibió un corte en el ante brazo o eso pensó ya que Irina estaba usando el otro lado de la katana solo le rompió los huesos, pero eso fue suficiente para detenerlo.

Yuao: _¡Guaha…uwa..ha…gaha!_. – grito por dolor.

Se retorcía en el suelo sujetando su brazo roto mientras lagrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos por el intenso dolor.

Después eso Yue se acercó a Issei.

Yue: Por favor deja que yo me encargue de ellos.

Dejando a la anciana y el niño al cuidado de Yue, Issei se fue hacia Yuao.

Issei: ¿Que haremos contigo?. – dijo con una mirada amenazadora.

Yuao: ¡E-espera! ¡Yo puedo darte mucho dinero!. – decía muy desesperado.

Irina: Dejémosle, el pagara por sus crímenes.

Yuao: ¡Esta bien iré a prisión!.

Ya no le importaba nada, él aceptaría cualquier cosa mientras pudiera seguir viviendo.

Issei: Irina, no seas ingenua. Si le dejamos vivir aunque él se entregue no ira a prisión, que va decir, que convirtió a todos en energía.

Irina: ¿¡Entonces que se supone que hagamos!?

Issei. Voy a matarlo. - dijo con seriedad.

Irina: No hay porque ir a esos extremos, aun puede redimirse.

Issei: Irina eres tan buena chica pero…..

Irina: ¿Qué me dices tú Issei-kun?, ¿Acaso no dijiste que no matáramos a nadie cuando peleamos con Yue-san?.

Issei: Son dos cosas diferentes, ellos se enfrentaban a nosotros para proteger a los ciudadanos porque creían que éramos malos. En cambio este bastardo mato a más de 100 personas inocentes por su propia ambición y si hubiera podido nos habría matado también a nosotros.

Irina: Aun así todos merecen una segunda oportunidad.

Issei: ¿Estas segura?, No haces esto solo porque no quieres matar a un humano [humano normal].

Irina: Eso no tiene nada que ver.

Issei: Entonces te pregunto ¿A cuántos demonios les diste una segunda oportunidad cuando eras una exorcista de la iglesia?.

Irina: ...

Issei: Irina, si le dejamos vivo sin duda matara más personas en el futuro, puedes cargar con la responsabilidad de eso.

Irina: ...

Issei: No te pediré que lo mates pero recuerda lo que he dicho.

Esta vez Issei tomo el arma que Yuao dejo caer cuando Irina lo ataco y le apunto.

Yuao: ¡Espera podemos hablarlo!.

Issei: No hay nada que hablar. Vas a morir con tu propia arma.

Yuao: ¡Por favor no me mates, haré lo que sea!. – grito en desesperación poniéndose de rodillas.

 _¡PUUUUUM!_

Un solo disparo resonó en el lugar y todos permanecieron callados.

Ya fuera de la cueva dejaron a la anciana y el niño en un lugar donde la gente pudiera verlos y ayudarlos.

De regreso en el observatorio donde habían peleado con Yue.

Issei: Es más tarde lo creía. – dijo mirando el cielo nocturno.

Irina: En verdad, yo también perdí la noción del tiempo dentro de la cueva.

Ravel: Deberíamos regresar al hotel.

Kuroka: Tienes razón, lo espero con ansias. – dijo dándole una mira erótica a Issei.

Yue: E-esperen. – dijo tímida.

Issei: Yue, ¿Quieres venir conmigo?.

Yue: ¡Fuiste tú el que dijo que me llevaría!.

Issei: ¿Vendrás conmigo aunque signifique que te conviertas en demonio y dejes de ser humana?.

Yue: Es como había dicho Yuao, yo tengo a nadie que me espere o se preocupe por mí en este lugar.

Issei: ¿Segura? estarás junto a mí para siempre.

Esto lejos de desmotivar a Yue le dio un motivo más.

Yue: Si es junto a ti, ser un demonio no suena tan mal. – dijo con un tenue sonrojo y una pequeña sonrisa.

Issei: Entiendo, entonces procederé con el ritual para convertirte en mi siervo demonio.

Issei: (Mis piezas de peón equivalen entre dos y tres piezas normales, con una pieza de peón debería bastar). – pensó mientras sacaba una pieza de peón.

Issei: Tómala y acércala a tu pecho. – dijo entregándole una pieza de peón.

Issei: Yo ordeno, en nombre de Hyodo Issei. Tú, Zhou Yue. Renacerás como mi siervo demonio. Tú, mi Peón, renace con una nueva vida.

Debajo de Yue apareció el círculo mágico con el símbolo Hyodo y la pieza de Peón de Issei entro en su pecho pero el círculo mágico no desaparecería lo que significaba que una pieza de Peón no sería suficiente.

Irina: ¿Huh? ¿Qué paso?. – dijo lanzando una pregunta al aire.

La cara de Yue tenía una expresión confusa al escuchar la pregunta de Irina.

Ravel: Es la primera vez veo esto. – dijo con asombro.

No es que Ravel no supiera lo que estaba pasando si no que era la primera vez que lo veía por sí misma.

Kuroka: Significa que una pieza de peón no es suficiente.

Issei: (Es verdad, ellos decían que no era humana pero no importa como lo piense ella definitivamente es humana, lo que significa que debe tener una Sacred Gear).

Issei: Todo está bien, solo significa que eres más fuerte de lo creía.

Cuando la segunda pieza entro en su cuerpo el círculo mágico finalmente se desvaneció.

Yue: Mi señor [Arlli], juro dedicar mi vida por su bien. – dijo poniendo una rodilla en suelo como si fuera un caballero.

Issei: ¿Mi señor? (¿Este el resultado de la educación estricta que tuvo?).

Yue: Llamarle de otra forma a Mi señor seria descortés.

Issei: No preocupes por eso, puedes llamarme por mi nombre como las demás.

Yue: Insisto en que sería una falta de respeto.

Issei: Ah, Ya entendí. – dijo aceptándolo.

Yue: Alegra que lo entendiera.

Issei: Te ordeno que refieras a mí usando mi nombre. – dijo mientras iba con las demás para preparar el circulo mágico de transporte.

Yue: ¿¡Na!?, ¡Eso no es justo Mi señ…!.

Yue: Issei. – dijo con un pequeña sonrisa mientras veía la espalda de Issei.

Las preparaciones del círculo mágico terminaron y los 5 se reunieron en el centro del círculo, en medio la noche a la luz de luna un breve destello se ilumino y desaparecieron.

 **Hotel en Shanghái**

En la habitación vacía del hotel se ilumino el círculo mágico dibujado en el suelo y al siguiente instante los miembros del equipo Hyodo aparecieron en la habitación.

La expresión de asombro en los rostros de Irina y Yue por su primer teletransporte era bastante obvia.

Issei: ¿Y? ¿Cómo se sintió su primer salto con el círculo mágico?. – dijo mirando a ambas.

Yue: Asombroso. – solo era capaz de decir eso.

Irina: Fue fantástico, la luz me cegó por un momento pero al siguiente segundo ya estaba en otro lugar. – dijo haciendo mímica con las manos.

Issei: Ha sido un largo día ¿no?, voy tomar un baño.

Kuroka: Ne, yo también quiero tomar un baño nya. – dijo seductoramente hundiendo el brazo de Issei en sus pechos.

Irina: Que bien, yo también quiero tomar un baño estoy toda sucia.

Issei: Ustedes también Ravel, Yue. Ha sido un día muy largo, un baño las relajara.

Ravel: Si tanto insiste Issei-sama entonces no queda de otra.

Yue: Gracias, estoy toda llena de polvo.

Issei: Adelante, vayan ustedes primero, mientras yo pediré servicio a la habitación para la cena.

Las cuatro entraron al cuarto de baño y comenzaban a desvestirse lentamente sacándose la ropa interior dejando libre de presión sus suaves y blancos pechos.

Dejando la ropa sucia en pequeñas sestas rectangulares se podía ver como Yue y Ravel habían doblado perfectamente su ropa mientras que Irina y Kuroka solo la habían de dejado amontada.

Irina: Ahhhhhh~ se siente bien[Kimochi]. – dijo entrando en la bañera caliente.

Seguida de Irina las demás entraron a la bañera y relajaron sus cuerpos. El silencio predomino en el baño ya que cada una solo estaba dejando salir la tensión de su cuerpo junto con el agua caliente, especialmente Kuroka y Ravel que habían cerrado sus ojos mientras que Irina y Yue solo miraban el agua.

Yue: ¿Cómo es?. – pregunto un poco tímida.

Ravel: ¿Qué cosa?. – dijo abriendo los ojos.

Yue: Como es Issei.

Kuroka: ¿Te interesa?. – dijo con una sonrisa acusadora.

Yue: N-no es eso, solo que quería saber cómo es, ya que a partir ahora vamos a estar juntos, si, es eso, solo eso. – respondió exaltadamente.

Ravel: Issei-sama es una persona maravillosa, inteligente y muy hábil, el capaz de lograr de lo imposible por el bien de quienes considera importantes.

Irina: Te gusta mucho Issei-kun ¿eh?.

Ravel: Y-yo no dije eso. – dijo sonrojada.

Ravel: Lo que quiero decir es que Issei-sama es del tipo de persona que sigue luchando sin darse por vencido aun cuando los demás le digan lo contrario.

Yue: Ya veo, pero yo pregunta por algo más específico sobre su comportamiento usual.

Irina: Mmmmm. ¿Issei-kun?, cuando me uní a la Academia junto con las demás, escuche que Issei-kun fue una vez _Legendario_ pervertido que espiaba a las chicas todos los días.

Yue: No lo puedo creer. – dijo incrédula porque en realidad no podía creer.

Ravel: Puede que eso sea cierto pero parece que dejo hacer ese tipo de cosas.

Kuroka: Pero aun cuando ve a una chica lo primero que ve son sus pechos nya. Casi todo el tiempo se pasa mirando a mis pechos nya. – dijo abultando sus pechos.

Irina/Ravel: (¡Grandes!).

La puerta se abrió rápidamente de golpe para mostrar a Issei totalmente desnudo.

Issei: Aun lo hago, sigo espiando a las chicas de vez en cuando, solo que ya no me han atrapado y nadie se ha dado cuenta. - dijo con una sonrisa.

Ante su repentina aparición, Kuroka di una mira erótica a todo el cuerpo de Issei mientras que las demás tenían una expresión en blanco por lo que acababa de suceder.

Irina: ¿¡Issei-kun!?. – alzo la voz nerviosa.

Irina estaba tan nerviosa que no sabía si cubrir sus pechos o cubrir sus ojos para no ver.

Ravel sumergió su cuerpo hasta el cuello cuando pudo reaccionar.

Ravel: ¿Issei-sama que hace aquí?, no dijo que nosotras primero. – estaba muy sonrojada desviando la mirada del cuerpo desnudo de Issei.

Issei: dije mientras pedía la cena, ya había dicho antes que tomaríamos un baño juntos ¿no?.

Ravel: Creí que eso era una broma.

Issei: Muy mal Ravel, yo no bromeo sobre esas cosas. Además si hay una habitación con hermosas mujeres bañándose no hay manera de que yo no entre.

Por su parte Yue permaneció callada mirando directamente el pene de Issei con el rostro totalmente rojo.

Issei camino hacia un banquito cerca de la regadera para sentarse y enjuagar su cuerpo.

Issei: Pero es muy extraño.

Kuroka: ¿Sobre qué?. – pregunto mirando la espalda de Issei mientras se recargaba al borde de la bañera.

Issei: Se supone que deberíamos haber visto algunos youkais pero no vimos ni uno.

Las chicas aún estaban nerviosas con la presencia de Issei pero como en este momento no lo estaban viendo de frente estaban más calmadas. Pero Issei la estaba viendo atentamente gracias al relejo del espejo.

Ravel: Es verdad, ¿porque será?.

La que respondió a esta pregunta fue Yue.

Yue: Supongo, que es a causa de la espiral de violencia que hay en la montaña por el conflicto entre ambos templos. Había escuchado historias de que en el pasado los youkais protegían ambos templos y la montaña, pero debido a los constantes enfrenamientos los youkais fueron abandonado el lugar, ahora la única que queda es una _yamanba_ [youkai de una mujer vieja que vive en las montañas].

Issei: Ahhhh, y yo que creí que podría encontrar un sensual youkai para hacerla mi sierva.

Yue: ... – parecía un poco afectada por la palabras de Issei.

Issei: Ah, pero no importa, porque encontré a Yue o debería decir que Yue me encontró a mí. – dijo con una sonrisa volteando hacia la bañera.

Yue parecía avergonzada al recordar como salto amenazadoramente de la nada contra Issei.

Irina: Es cierto, Yue-san tiene habilidades increíbles. – dijo para animarla.

Issei: Y también es hermosa y tiene grandes Oppais.

Ravel: ¡Issei-sama!, ¿¡le parece bien mientras sean hermosas y tengan grandes pechos!?. – dijo en reclamo.

Issei: Eso no es todo, también tienen que ser fuertes, no quiero que pierdan contra nadie.

Issei iba a comenzar a tallar su cuerpo cuando Kuroka salió de la bañera y se arrodillo detrás de él y toco suavemente sus hombros.

 ** _Lemon_**

Kuroka: Goshujin-sama permitame tallar su espalda nya.

Issei: (Que me llame Goshujin-sama mientras esta en su modo nekomata me afecta más de lo que creí) Está bien, cuento contigo. – dijo bajando lo brazos.

Kuroka tomo jabón en sus manos y lo unto en sus pechos.

Irina: No me digas que va lo hacer. – dijo mirando lo que hacía Kuroka.

Los pechos de Kuroka comenzaron a frotarse suavemente contra la espalda de Issei.

Issei: (Me encanta esto, la sensación de suavidad de sus pechos en mi espalda y el cosquilleo que me transmiten sus pezones, es sencillamente lo mejor).

La mirada de Kuroka se hacía cada vez más erótica y sus pezones se endurecieron provocándole una erección a Issei. Con la creciente excitación de Kuroka su cuerpo comenzó a perder fuerza y se apoyó totalmente sobre su espalda poniendo su rostro sobre su hombro.

Kuroka: ¿Goshujin-sama se siente bien [Kimochi]?.

Issei: Me encanta, eres demasiado erótica Kuroka.

Kuroka que vio la erección de Issei estiro su mano y comenzó a acariciar suavemente su pene.

Ravel: ¡Kuroka-san! ¿¡Que estás haciendo!?. – pregunto extremadamente sonrojada.

Kuroka: Solo le hago lo que le gusta a Issei. – respondió volteando a la bañera brevemente.

Continúo masturbando su pene por un rato hasta que Issei alcanzo su limite y se puso de pie. Ahí estaba con su pene totalmente erecto frente a Kuroka que aún seguía de rodillas, por otra parte las demás chicas ya no decían nada solo se limitaban a mirar con los rostros totalmente sonrojados.

Kuroka: Ahhh…Ahhhh….Ahhhhh. – respiraba entre cortadamente por la excitación.

Al principio Kuroka tenía el plan de dominar a Issei pero eventualmente se vio derrotada por la excitación que le provocaba el poder de dragón y ahora ella estaba a su merced.

Issei levanto a Kuroka sujetándola por debajo de los brazos, tenía un rostro lleno de deseo mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Coloco su mano en la cintura de Kuroka y la pego a su cuerpo mientras Kuroka tenía los brazos abajo, los pechos de Kuroka se presionaban contra el pecho de Issei al mismo tiempo que su pene se presiona contra su abdomen.

Entonces la beso directamente en los labios mientras Kuroka respiraba agitadamente, el beso comenzó suavemente y gradualmente Kuroka intensificó el beso como si quisiera devorar a Issei al tiempo que comenzó a abrázalo.

Cuando ambos alcanzaron su limete el largo beso se detuvo.

Issei llevo a Kuroka contra la pared del baño. Ella ya estaba totalmente perdida en el deseo y la lujuria.

Issei comenzó a masajear suavemente la vagina de Kuroka y noto su excitación.

Issei: (Ya está mojada). – pensó al sentir el caliente fluido en sus dedos.

Levanto un poco la pierna de pierna de Kuroka y alineo su pene palpitante a su entrada entonces la miro directamente a los ojos.

Issei: Lo voy meter.

Kuroka: ...- permaneció callada y asintió.

Comenzó lentamente a penetrarla, suave y tierna piel de la vagina de Kuroka vertía calientes fluidos y envolvía el pene de Issei.

Issei: (¿Qué es esto?, se siente como si su vagina tuviera mente propia y quisiera devorar mi pene).

Su pene apenas había entrado un poco, cuando Kuroka forzó a Issei a entrar completamente de golpe.

Kuroka: Ahhhhhhh... nyahhhhhh.

Las piernas de Kuroka templaron y una expresión de éxtasis se mostró en su rostro.

Issei: (Maldición, así que esto es una nekomata, casi eyaculo en el momento que la metí).

Mirando el lugar donde ambos se conectaban Issei noto un flujo de sangre saliendo de la vagina de Kuroka.

Issei: Eras virgen, eso es inesperado.

Kuroka: nyaahhhh…..haaah, claro que era virgen…ahh.. yo no me aparearía con cualquiera. – dijo sintiendo la secuelas del orgasmo.

Issei: Pero te acabas de venir, ¿no te duele?…ugh. – dijo aguantando las ganas de eyacular.

Kuroka: El placer ….ahhhh.. que siento ahora es mucho mayor que el dolor.

Issei: Espera. – dijo al sentir que Kuroka se movía.

Kuroka salto se colgó del cuerpo de Issei mientras era penetrada.

Issei: Ugh….ahhhhhh. – liberando una gran eyaculación de semen en el interior de Kuroka.

Debido a que se tambaleo mientras eyaculaba Issei fue derribado cayendo al suelo de espaldas con Kuroka encima de él.

Kuroka: Nyahh…gracias por la comida [Gochisousama ]. – dijo seductoramente al sentir el caliente semen en su interior.

Empezó a cabalgar sin reservas sobre él, Issei simplemente se relajó y miro gustosamente la maravillosa escena de pechos rebotando frente a él.

Esta vez Kuroka fue la que tenía continuos orgasmos uno después de otro. Issei enderezó su torso y puso sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Kuroka mientras esta arqueaba su espalda, aprovecho para probar el sabor de sus pechos, ella temblaba entre sus brazos por los constantes orgasmos.

Kuroka: Haah….ahhhh… nyyahhhh. – respiraba cada vez más lentamente.

Issei: No me digas que ya te cansaste, yo solo me he venido una vez.

La tiro sobre el suelo con las piernas abiertas e Issei comenzó a embestir su vagina desde una posición de plancha mientras Kuroka aprisiono su cuerpos usando sus piernas alrededor de él.

Kuroka: Nyahhh… eres mucho...ahhh… mejor de lo que creí.

Issei: Haah, yo también lo creo, hasta ahora no había sentido nada igual...umm.

Kuroka: Por supuesto nyah, la vagina…haah… de una nekomata es diferente nyahh, además…ahhhh… triplique temporalmente….haa…la sensibilidad de tu pene mientras lo masajeaba nyahh.

Issei: No hagas cosas sin mi permiso, gata mala. – dijo al tiempo que aumento la fuerza de cada embestida.

Kuroka: Mas…haaa…mas….si…nyhaah.

El movimiento de los pechos con cada embestida era algo hipnótico, esos rosado pezones moviéndose de un lado a otro con un vaivén hicieron que comenzara a chuparlos como un bebe.

Issei: Haah…ahh. – respiraba agitadamente sin liberar pezón de Kuroka aun cuando estaba eyaculando otra vez.

Kuroka le impidió moverse por un rato abrasando su cuerpo, cuando ambos habían recuperado el aliento se separaron.

Issei: ¿Quién es la siguien….?

Cuando volteo a ver a las demás chicas, las tres se habían desmayado en la bañera, al parecer en algún punto de la situación Ravel sintió tanta vergüenza que inconscientemente comenzó a elevar la temperatura del agua y fue tan caliente y por tanto tiempo que dejo inconscientes a todas por el mareo.

Después de sacar a las chicas de la bañera, secarlas y recostarlas en la cama, llego el servicio a la habitación pero ellos ni tocaron la comida y continuaron con lo suyo.

 **CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Cuando estaba pensando en la apariencia Zhou Yue no me base en ningún personaje pero busque uno parecido para que se den una mejor idea.

Lo más cercano que encontré fue a Katsuie de Oda Nobuna no Yabou (Imagínenla con el cabello castaño claro y sin toda esa armadura).


End file.
